


With A Little Help from my Friends

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 87,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty</p><p>This isn't really an A/U fiction, more of a between the scenes kind of story. The story begins during the last episode, when Betty comes in to let Daniel know she has decided to decline his offer of a promotion and is still accepting the job in London. The rest of the action takes place behind the scenes of the real last episode, in particular most of it will be from Daniel's view point during the time in between her farewell party and after she begins her new life in London. I want to show what Daniel was up to during the time she left and what led him to decide to eventually follow her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: With a Little Help From My Friends  
Category: TV Shows » Ugly Betty  
Author: Betty the Bonita  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Friendship/Romance  
Published: 03-21-12, Updated: 04-19-12  
Chapters: 25, Words: 91,093

Chapter 1: Chapter 1 You're Gonna Lose That Girl

 

As soon as Daniel saw her face, he knew Betty had decided to take the job. His desperate offer of a raise and promotion had not made her change her mind. He saw how much she hated to hurt him in her eyes. When had she gotten so beautiful, he wondered? He made a half-hearted effort to restore some semblance of dignity after his asinine fire-starting fiasco, "Um…do you have another copy of that paper you wanted me to sign?" he asked, unable to keep the catch out of his voice.

She opened her purse and handed him the form. He scribbled his signature and handed it back to her. She put it away, then asked him, "Are we good?" He couldn't bring himself to look her square in the eyes, but managed simply, "We're good." She hesitated, her voice shaky and full of emotion, "Daniel…"

He suddenly couldn't do it. He couldn't stand to face her again, to smile and pretend he was okay with losing her. He wasn't okay and he couldn't pretend he was. He knew how close he was to breaking down and he didn't' want her to see him crying, like some little boy. She'd seen enough of that when she helped him deal with Molly's death. He told her he was late for a meeting and left, promising to talk later.

But he never did…he couldn't . There was nothing more for him to say. She was leaving him and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

There was no meeting. He had made sure he had the day free to talk to her. Only he didn't do that, either. He just got out of the building as fast as he could, walking past several employees, without stopping until he reached the street and told his driver to take him home. He somehow managed to hold it together until he got inside his place.

Marc came back from lunch with Amanda. Lately, she came by Mode almost every day, or met him for lunch and walked him back. He knew she missed it, but he was proud of her for trying to do something on her own. She couldn't be a receptionist or even an assistant the rest of her life.

She sat on his desk, purring, "So…anything juicy going on today?"

He knew she missed the gossip more than anything, so Marc made sure to share the best rumors with her so she wouldn't feel left out.  
"Well…there was the Betty and Daniel drama yesterday, but it was very passive and low-key today."  
"He didn't yell or try to burn anything today?" She sounded disappointed.  
"Sharon in features said the furry burrito was crying her four little eyes out in the ladies all morning."  
"What did Daniel do then? Did he follow her in there and try to offer her more stuff, or finally get a clue and offer her his stuff?"

Marc made a face and put up one hand, and held the other one over his eyes, "Please, Mandy, stop! I just ate four bites of a salad and a whole bread stick. You're going to make me vomit and not in a good way!"  
"Hey, you're the one who is always calling them lovers. At some point, he's going to have to actually show her how to do it, you know."

Marc looked ill. "Well as hideous of a visual as THAT is; I have to say I don't think she would stay, even if he offered. He tried giving her a raise, and making her a full editor! I don't think the full Monty would do it for miss smarty pants. She's ready to roll. A full editor! Can you believe that? It's so unfair! I so should have kept my stupid Halloween costume! "  
She started grabbing things while they roamed through The Closet. He rolled his eyes, putting them back. This was getting old! He held up his finger, "Take ONE, Mandy. That was our deal. One thing every day. That's all I can cover."  
She looked at several shoes and settled on a pair of Minolo Blahniks. He held them firmly, as if he wasn't going to let them go at first then finally released them.

She smiled, putting them in her large bag. Then she sat on the chaise, patting the seat next to her for him to sit, "Okay, now what else did Daniel do…if he didn't follow her into the bathroom for 'don't go to Africa Sex' and didn't start any fires today, what did he do?"

"It's London, Mandy, remember? Where you just got back from not that long ago?"  
"Oh, right. She's probably wishing she never let that slip to you, huh?"  
He looked guilty, but dismissed her accusation, "Well, she should have told him sooner. It's not my fault!"  
"So, what did he do?" she asked again, impatiently.  
"Nothing! That's what I'm telling you. He ran out of here like there was a sale at Barneys."  
"Really?" He nodded and sat at his desk, going on the computer.  
She knew what was going on. Amanda knew Daniel's pattern. She kissed Marc goodbye and left.  
Daniel was sitting on his sofa, channel surfing, with a glass of Scotch in his hand. He heard knocking several times, but ignored it. Amanda yelled for him to open the door, but he still didn't budge. Finally, she said, "Daniel, let me in right now or I'll strip out here and scream till someone comes!"  
He shook his head and let out a breath. She could be such an annoying pain in the ass sometimes, he thought. He couldn't believe he had ever had a relationship with her, even if it was just a no strings one.  
He got up reluctantly and opened the door then turned his back to her and flopped back down onto the couch again, quickly downing his third Scotch, and poured himself a fourth. He ignored her, continuing to push buttons on the remote, even though he really wasn't focusing on anything that was on.  
"What do you want? Look, I appreciate the gesture, but since you're into Tyler now…I'm really not interested in whatever kinky brother sex triangle you have in mind. I think I already need enough therapy from all the drama in my family. We should be on some kind of soap opera, 'Days and Nights of the Rich and Insane'. Please just go, okay?"  
"No. I didn't come here for that, this time, Daniel. I'm afraid that ship has sailed for you. I'm here strictly as a friend. I came here to talk some sense into you."  
She got in front of him, so he finally put down the remote to listen to her, "Daniel, why are you hiding out again? You need to tell Betty how you feel, you know!"  
"How can I when I don't even know myself?" He flopped back against the back of the sofa.  
"Look, Daniel, I know you're not ready to admit this yet, but I'm afraid you're going to have to stop acting like such a little girl and….man up or you're going to lose her!"  
He couldn't help but smile at her crazy way of saying things. "Amanda…thanks, but it's too late. I've already lost her. She's leaving and there's nothing I can do to stop her. It's what she feels like she has to do. Besides, I can't hold her back. This is her dream job. I can't keep her from being successful. Look at you, you quit Mode, too so you could go after your dream. I've got to let her do the same thing…if I…"  
"If you love her?" she narrowed her eyes at him.  
He didn't answer know. Maybe." He tried to avoid her glare.

"Well you'd better figure it out…and fast. You've known her for four years, Daniel. How long do you need? You either love her or you don't. If you do…you have to tell her now! She needs to know, before it's too late!"

He shook his head, "Amanda, I'm telling you, it doesn't even matter how I feel about Betty…it's already too late, okay? Listen, I know you're trying to help here, but she's made her decision and I just have to respect it. We all do." He hesitated, "Besides, if I try to get her to stay, she'll just resent me. I can't hold her back."

She shook her head, "God! You're so stupid sometimes, Daniel!" She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone was dancing, and having a good time at Betty (and Halston's) Farewell party. Betty said goodbye to Mrs. Meade, but she gave her some very strange things to think about. She didn't have a clue what she was talking about…insinuating that Daniel had some sort of romantic feelings for her? The woman was crazy!  
She shook her head, thinking it had to be the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard in her life. That was one thing she knew was never going to happen. She wondered if Claire had possibly been drinking? That was the only explanation she could come up with for her insane suggestion. She tried to leave Daniel another message, but got his voice mail again.  
She tried to keep it together, but couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice. Of all people, Wilhelmina told her she had balls! What a crazy night. She danced with Marc and Amanda…things were going to be very different after tonight, she knew.  
Daniel watched her dancing. She seemed so happy, so carefree. How could he ruin that? Daniel felt his mother's hand on his arm, "Are you going to talk to her?"  
"I…think I need to let her go." He fought back the tears and left. He had come thinking he would try to say goodbye, but he didn't have the strength. He didn't want to rain on her parade. This was what she wanted, what she needed. It was the next step in the evolution of Betty turning into this wonderful woman. She kept growing, kept improving…and left him behind, in every way.  
Beckett Scott had his arm around a lovely redhead and was just ordering another drink when he held up his hand, to let her know he had to take the call he was getting, "Just a minute, babe. It's an old friend calling. I've gotta take this, okay? I'll be right back. Keep your engine warm for me?"  
She smiled and sipped her wine as he got up and stepped over to a quieter corner of the bar. "Hey, yo, buddy! What's up? Perfect timing! You feeling into brunettes tonight? I'm in NYC right now, and I've got some pretty hot action down at that Masa's place where we scored last spring, over on Columbus Circle, remember? Come on over, I've got more talent than I can handle…I could use a wing man."  
"No…I'm not doing too great, Becks. I really could use your help."  
"Where are you? What's up?"  
"I'm in jail. I…punched a guy."  
"You? What the hell are you talking about? You can't punch!"  
"I got into it with some guy at a bar next to my place and I, well I tried to punch him, but I was too drunk, so I sort of knocked over some tables and the owner is filing charges. I didn't want to call my mom. Do you mind? Can you come get me out?"  
"Sure, I'm there, man. Tell me the precinct."  
Becks looked at his longtime buddy spread out on his couch, and shook his head as he threw a cover over him and went to get a beer from Daniel's fridge.  
He called for Chinese food to be delivered and sat in a chair, switching on a basketball game. After several hours, Daniel stirred in his sleep, and rolled onto the floor. Becks laughed, "Hey, watch out for that first step!"  
Daniel looked up at Becks, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in Zimbabwe or something?"  
"I was! Then I bounced all over for a while, but my kid brother's getting hitched later this week, so I caught a flight in yesterday. I was going to call you, until I got your bat signal."  
Daniel shook his head and got up off the floor, then picked up one of the boxes of food and started eating it, "I don't know how you deal with the damn jet lag, man. I'm always wiped out the first day!"  
His friend shrugged, "You get used to it. The key is, you've got to make sure to move around a lot on the plane to keep the blood pumping and drink lots of water."  
Daniel eyed him narrowly, "Yeah, how many times have you done the mile high thing now?"  
Becks grinned wickedly, "Honestly, I've lost count! Hey, I told you, you've got to keep the blood pumping, and l always drink lots of water afterwards!"  
"Right!"  
"Well, if you weren't such a rich wimp, you'd see flying commercial actually has its perks. Lots of hot stewardesses!"  
"Aren't they called flight attendants now?"  
"Not that you would know, Richie Rich!"  
"Hey, knock it off-you're not exactly on Skid Rowe yourself."  
"Yeah, but I work for a living!"  
"If you call taking pictures of naked chicks working!"  
He grinned, shrugging, "It pays the bills, and the perks are insane!"  
Daniel looked at him closely, "Seriously, though, why don't you do the legit stuff? You know you're really good."  
"I know I am. Like I said, the other stuff pays the bills."  
"I notice you still do your exposes on third world countries, though. You must love it."  
"I do, but I also like the high life. I can only take living in a tent with no chicks or showers for a few weeks, then I'm ready to re-join the real world again. The commercial gig lets me do both. It works for me."  
Daniel nodded, "Well, you're lucky you're good at something you really love."  
Becks laughed, "Well, you're not too bad at something you really love. But I'm better, of course!  
Daniel made a face, "Yeah, well, I don't think that's going to help me much."  
"True. It's not exactly like you could bag hot chicks for a living, unless you became a male hooker. I can see it now, 'Daniel Meade, gun for hire!' He started laughing.  
Daniel got up to go into the kitchen. Becks called out after him, "Hey, Deuce Bigelow, if you're going to get more booze, I think you might want to at least sleep this one off first. Do you even remember where I picked you up from tonight, or last night, I should say?"  
Daniel shook his head as he started making coffee.  
"Where?"  
"Jail. You called me cause you had gotten so pissed off at some guy in a bar that you tried to fight him."  
"I did?" he didn't seem to remember anything about this.  
"Yeah. Well, of course you don't really know how to fight, you totally suck at it. So, you just ended up falling down and knocking over shit in the bar. The owner of the bar is pressing charges for disturbing the peace and disorderly conduct or whatever."  
Daniel rolled his eyes, knowing he would surely be in the press for this the next day. More bad boy behavior for the press to eat up. Sometimes being a Meade really sucked! Especially when you had to read about what a screw up you were in the newspaper the next day. Not to mention see it on the stupid Fashion News reports. He had half a mind to expose that crazy Byron Wu!  
Becks started laughing as he followed Daniel into the kitchen, slapping him on the back, "You sure were entertaining as hell, Daniel. I think you were having a sex dream about your little assistant. The one with the metal mouth and glasses! Seriously, man, whatever you're on, that must be some kick ass stuff to get you that high! I don't think there's enough alcohol in the world to make me wanna hit THAT! Is she even legal? How old is she, like ten or something? You know you could get arrested for that, right?"  
Daniel looked at his friend curiously, "Listen, how much do I owe you for bail money?"  
"It's cool. I know you're good for it. You can get me next time."  
"I think we're both getting too old for this stuff, don't you?"  
"Speak for yourself, Murtogh. I'm not too old for anything! I'm still in my prime. Seriously, though, what is that chick's name? You're old assistant, Betsy, Beth, Bethany? That's whose name you were moaning earlier. It was funny as hell, man! Don't get me wrong, I'm a photographer and I can tell she actually has some definite booty she's hiding under all the bag lady wardrobe, but still…you'd have to put a bag over her head to get it u…"  
"SHUT UP, OKAY! I'm going to bed. Thanks for bringing me home. You're welcome to crash on the couch if you want, but I need more sleep."  
Becks looked at his friend strangely, "Nah, I'm good. I'm going to head back to my hotel and catch a few winks myself. Call me later if you're alive and we'll hang out while I'm in town. Try to stay out of trouble, okay, tough guy?" He slapped him on the back.  
"Thanks!"  
"No problem! What are friends for?"

Chapter 2: Chapter 2 A Hard Day's Night

With a Little Help from My Friends  
Chapter 2: A Hard Day's Night  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Ugly Betty, certainly not Beatles' songs…nothing, I tell you!

"Aunt Betty!" Justin was practically screaming, or at least it seemed so to her as Betty tried in vain to block out the sound of his voice by putting her pillow over her head. It was no use-he was almost as loud as his mother when he wanted to be.  
She had stayed up very late the previous night, partying with Marc, Amanda and some of the other friends, in various departments that Betty had become friends with during her time at Mode.  
Although, unfortunately, it had not been a large number of people, since being 'Daniel's Girl' meant that a lot of the staff not only thought the worst of Betty, but were envious of the 'special treatment' Daniel always seemed to give her.  
Her ideas were listened to, she received promotions, and a good portion of the staff assumed that she had some sort of sexual arrangement with him, too, even more so after Molly's death and the 'malaria incident', when Daniel had punched Matt.  
Still, she and her small band of friends had drunk a lot of champagne at her going away party, just as she had at Hilda's wedding. Champagne gave you the worst hangover, she thought, remembering how miserable she had been the day after the wedding, as well.  
That was a night she definitely would never forget! She drank quite a bit of champagne that night, too, so actually she had already forgotten parts of it. Certainly not the part where Daniel had tried to kiss her, though. That part she remembered very well!  
Especially since she had just come back from calling Mr. Dunne to accept the position in London. Why in the world had Daniel done that?  
They had been dancing for quite some time and at first she thought he was simply trying to whisper to her over the music, so she had reached up to meet him, expecting him to say something. But when it dawned on her what was happening, she got freaked out and turned her face just in time to feel his lips brush her jaw.  
Then, he had cleared his throat slightly and mumbled, "Sorry," as he told her he would get their coats. When he dropped her off at home later, he had simply given her one of their customary hugs.  
After that, neither of them had mentioned the attempted kiss. Everything seemed to be back to normal again, as if nothing had happened. At least, until Marc had beat her to the punch with her news and all hell had broken loose.  
The night he had called to ask for her help with the anniversary issue, she felt him looking down at her several times when she was sitting on one of the conference desks, sorting through pictures, but she had dismissed it quickly.  
Mainly, she was so distracted that night because she kept trying to find a way to tell him she was leaving. Of course, to her deep regret, she never found the right moment. Now, thanks in no small part to Marc, everything was ruined.  
She couldn't believe four years of friendship was just out the window. She felt so guilty for hurting him. At the same time, she was beginning to get more and more angry at his childish behavior ignoring her calls.  
He had practically run out the door the day he finally signed her release form, promising they would 'talk later'. But she was leaving in two days, and it was looking more and more like that later was never going to come.  
Justin pounded on her door, "Aunt Betty! Get up! You have to come look at this! It's Daniel! He was arrested last night for fighting in some bar downtown! Come on!"  
"What?" She held her head, since her own voice seemed too loud for her hangover, as much as her nephews had been.  
She threw on a robe and came out of her old room, which currently resembled a public storage locker, with all her boxes neatly labeled and shoved into her closet and one corner of her room.  
She kissed Justin as she put on her glasses and took the newspaper he had shoved at her, while they both headed down the stairs.  
"See! There he is! They've been blasting it on the news all morning, too!"  
She smiled, thinking how funny it was that he referred to 'Fashion Buzz' as the news as if it were the world news. She supposed that for him, it was.  
She looked at the picture of Daniel, sprawled on the floor of a bar Betty recognized as being near his place. His face was up and his eyes were rolled back in such a way that it was quite clear he had been drinking.  
The Fashion Buzz not only had the same horrible still shot, but the video was even worse. It showed Daniel yelling incoherently at the bar owner and the poor cops trying to arrest him, pulling him out in handcuffs.  
She seriously considered showing up at his door, standing outside until he let her in, but then realized that being Daniel's…whatever she had been was no longer an option for her. She knew he would probably just tell her to butt out, anyway, if he talked to her at all. So, she did the next best thing.  
"Mrs. Meade? It's Betty. Is he alright? He's not still in jail, is he? Do you need me to…?" She didn't know quite how to finish that, given the situation.  
"It's my fault; isn't it? This is because he's still mad at me, so he's punishing himself."  
Claire hesitated, then said, "Betty, I know how busy you must be, and that you're leaving very soon, but could you find the time to come over here later this afternoon? I think you two really need to talk this out before you leave?"  
Betty's eyes filled up, "Okay, Mrs. Meade, what time?"  
"Can you be here at two-thirty?"  
"I…of course!"  
"Great! Thank you, dear."  
Betty had absolutely no idea what she was going to say to Daniel, but she knew his mother was right; they needed to talk before she left.  
Claire looked at the television coverage with disdain and threw one of the papers down on the table next to her. Now, for her son, she thought. Time for a little tough love!  
Claire knew he was hiding out, ignoring his feelings for Betty. She was worried, because this is just what she had done herself for years in her marriage, before turning to alcohol had become somehow easier than talking to someone to ask for help.  
She saw how much damage this type of behavior had hurt not only her family, but Tyler, as well, and she didn't want to see Daniel start down that same road.  
"Daniel, this is your mother. Please pick up the phone immediately, or I promise you, I'll come up there and drag you out by your hair!"  
He sighed, "Hi, Mom. I guess you heard, then."  
"You mean about your little incident last night? Yes, I believe all of Manhattan has heard about that by now, dear. How are you doing?"  
"Okay, I guess. Better, at least. I got some sleep finally."  
"Good. Who did you get to bail you out? I know it wasn't me…or Betty. Amanda, perhaps?"  
"Becks happened to be in town when I tried him. It was lucky he was, too because I was so wasted when I called him, I forgot he usually wouldn't have been here and he was my one call."  
"That's good. So, since you are feeling a little more rested why don't you swing by here this afternoon about two or so and we can discuss damage control? I'll have Marta prepare something healthy for you to eat. You need to stop eating all that take out and start taking better care of yourself, son."  
"Geez, mom, you sound just like…"  
"Betty?"  
"Yeah."  
"Have you talked to her yet, Daniel?"  
"No. There's really not much to say, Mom."  
"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. But you owe her a goodbye after all she's done for you, Daniel. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't at least try to make things right with her."  
"I don't know how, Mom. I don't know what to say. It's just too hard to tell her goodbye."  
"Do you want her to stay?"  
"I…don't really think that would matter at this point. Besides, it's not about what I want. For once in my life, I want her to do what's best for her."  
"That's very noble of you, Daniel."  
"Why do I sense there's a but in there somewhere?"  
"Because, dear, it's also a big, fat lie. It's a cop out and you know it. You're just afraid of telling her how much you care about her in case she rejects you."  
"Maybe I am. Is that so wrong not to want to get rejected?"  
"No. But you will never know if you don't try, either. Playing it safe doesn't get you anything but alone and sad."  
"I don't want her to second guess herself, though, Mom. This is a great opportunity for Betty. I want what's best for her. That's not me. I'm just a big screw up. Just look at the news and you can see that. Betty's so much better than that. She deserves someone who's worthy of her. That's definitely not me."  
"You're selling yourself short, Daniel. Betty believes in you. She always has. Even when you didn't believe in yourself."  
"Yeah, well, she has to put that faith in her own dreams, now. She deserves to be happy. She deserves way better than…me."  
"You are more than qualified to make her happy if you admit to yourself and to her you want to try."  
"Mom, stop this, okay? I'm not even going to let my mind go down that little hypothetical road. I …barely got over Molly in one piece and that was only because I had you…and Betty. She helped me when no one else could. I'll always be grateful to her for that.  
Which is exactly why I can't let myself start anything with Betty that could never work. It would just be too hard to deal with losing her, too when things didn't work out. And they wouldn't. They can't. How can they? Besides, she's moving across an ocean, Mom, remember?  
Betty doesn't need or want someone like me. Look at the kind of guys she's had in the past. None of them are anything like me. I'm definitely not her type. She plays it safe. She deserves way better than I could ever give her."  
Claire hesitated, "You seem as if you're trying awfully hard to convince yourself that Betty couldn't possibly want you. As far as her having a type, what about her most recent boyfriend, Matt Hartley? He was like you in many ways. The only male heir to a big family business, a reformed womanizer, somewhat impulsive, needing her guidance, handsome, clever."  
"Mom. Stop it, stop pushing. I mean it. I'll try to call her before she leaves and wish her good luck, but that's the best I can do. There is nothing between us other than friendship and I don't want to screw that up, trying to pretend I could possibly be something other than…a big disappointment."  
"Fine, Daniel. Have it your way. But, Betty is not in any way like your father. I think you don't give either Betty or yourself enough credit. But, I'll see you this afternoon. We'll decide on a game plan for the press after lunch. Goodbye, dear."  
"Bye, Mom." He hung up the phone, shaking his head. Wow, she didn't give up easily, did she? He sighed, and threw on some jeans and a tee shirt, along with a hoodie and sunglasses. He was going to try and avoid the press if he could.  
He just hoped they weren't camped out again. But they were, of course, and he kept telling his driver to go to various places to shake them, but they seemed to smell a story and were relentless in their pursuit.  
Finally, he called his mother, "Listen, Mom. I'm afraid I can't shake these stupid photographers. We're going to have to meet some other time. I'm sorry. Maybe we could meet somewhere tomorrow that's in…another state or something?"  
"Perhaps another time zone, even?" She said under her breath.  
He didn't hear her clearly, "What's that? Hey, listen, Mom, I'm really sorry. I tried, but with the story out, these damn guys don't seem to be willing to let up. I'll call you later, okay? We'll have to figure something else out."  
Claire was extremely disappointed. She decided to call Betty and let her know what had happened. She knew the poor girl had far too much to do to waste her valuable time if her little attempted set up wasn't going to happen. She tried to think of another way to get these two together.  
"Betty, it's Claire Meade. I just heard from Daniel. It seems he was besieged by scandal-hungry reporters the minute he left his apartment, so he wasn't able to make it today after all. Do you have your flight information handy? I want to see that he at least sees you off tomorrow."  
"Mrs. Meade, that's really sweet, but…I don't think it's going to happen. If Daniel wanted to see me, or talk to me, he knows how to reach me. I appreciate you're trying to help, but I think I just need to let him have his space. I'm sorry about the arrest. I feel very bad that I upset him so much he…did that, but…"  
"I know, he's a big boy, Betty. He's certainly responsible for his own actions. But, just for argument's sake, could I still have your flight information?"  
"I'm sorry, but I think I need to just walk away. Daniel knows my number. I'm not going to change it right away. You're certainly welcome to call or email me. I'd love to hear from you anytime. Thank you for everything, Mrs. Meade. Goodbye." Betty hung up, looking down at the phone with her eyes wet.  
Daniel told his driver, "I've changed my mind. Take a hard left here, and see if we can lose these guys once and for all. Then, take me to Queens. You know the address. Thanks."  
After he had arrived outside Betty's house, he sat outside, debating exactly what he was going to say. He saw Betty, sitting outside on her porch steps, talking to Justin. They seemed so happy. She and Justin hugged and her papi came outside, gathering them in.  
Daniel watched from his town car, secretly hoping Betty would have noticed him drive up and come out to talk. But she was headed inside and obviously hadn't seen him pull up. He sat there, debating what to say for several minutes, then finally said, "Never mind. Just take me home, please."  
"Becks? Hey, where are you? What did you say the other night about a brunette?"  
"Aha! You do remember something of that night, huh?"  
"Well, at least the important parts. Which bar was it?"  
"Masa on Columbus Circle."  
"I'm kind of trying to avoid paparazzi after the other night. I just shook them over hear in Queens and I'm dressed down. There's nobody over there, right?"  
"No celebrities or stalkers here, Daniel. Just us cool kids. What the hell are you doing in Queens? You had to go all the way there just to shake them?"  
"Yeah, kind of. Listen, I'll be there in an hour or so. I'll see you. Keep the meter running on the brunette, okay?"  
"Sure, buddy. It took me a little smooth talking to re-connect with the redhead since I had to leave her high and dry the other night to go rescue you."  
"Sorry about that."  
"It's fine. Playing hard to get just ups my rep."  
"Glad I could be of some use. Talk me up to the brunette, okay?"  
"You got it. See you when you get here."  
Marc and Amanda were at Amanda's apartment. Amanda was getting dressed, primping to go out, while Marc offered criticism to various accessories.  
Marc looked at her pensively, "So, how did your little pep talk go with the Meade who you formerly played with before you started playing with his brother? I see he ended up drunk and in jail, so I assume you used your usual diplomatic tact in talking to him?" he arched one eyebrow.  
She put a hand on one hip, "Hey, it's not my fault he went out and got drunk rather than admit to Betty he's in love with her! He is such a big douche! He deserves to end up in jail as far as I'm concerned.  
I can't believe he's such a big baby. All he had to do was go talk to her and admit he wants to do her. Is that so hard?"  
"For Daniel? Are you kidding? You might as well have asked him to split atoms, Mandy. He's not exactly in touch with his feelings. Come on, you of all people know this."  
"Well, maybe not with me. But, even I know he was never in love with me. I was just really good at sex, so I distracted him. Thank God I have Tyler now, or who knows, I might still be wasting my time with Daniel.  
Marc, I kind of feel like this is all my fault. Maybe if I hadn't been so pretty and good in bed, Daniel would have realized he loved Betty before she decided to run away to Australia." She looked sincerely concerned.  
Marc petted her, "Mandy, you can't help it you're beautiful and …bendy. The furry tamale should have spoken up sooner, too. It's definitely not all your fault."  
"Hey! You screwed her over, too, remember? You didn't let Betty tell Daniel in her own slow, Mexicali way that she was leaving him to represent her country people."  
"Okay, okay, so let's see if we can still get them together somehow. Maybe we won't both feel so guilty, then."  
"Speak for yourself, Mandy. I don't do guilt."  
"Sure. Okay. Of course you don't. So, why are you texting Betty's nephew for her flight information right now, then?"

Chapter 3: Chapter 3 I Want to Tell You

With a Little Help from my Friends  
Chapter 3: I Want to Tell You  
This chapter is a lot from Daniel's thoughts. Next chapter will be mostly Betty's. I'm really enjoying trying to get inside their heads to decide what made them do what they did. Hope you are enjoying this perspective. Please feel free to leave reviews, so I know what's working! Thanks so much for those of you that have left reviews so far!

Amanda was trying to have a good time dancing with Tyler, Marc and his latest club pick-up. Tyler was as good a dancer as he was at everything else, she thought as she grinned up at him. She just couldn't help thinking about all the changes in her life since she met Betty. She didn't think she would be here with Tyler, first off.

She'd probably still be home, eating a gallon of something she shouldn't, pining over Daniel. She would definitely not be starting up her own business as a stylist. Honestly, she didn't even know if she would have met Spencer and discovered her birth father if it weren't for Betty.

For all the times she had to laugh at how hideous the poor girl dressed all these years, she was really glad she had met Betty. She was also just starting to realize just how much she was going to miss her. Suddenly, she pulled Tyler aside and motioned for Marc to come out, so they could hear better.

"Guys, we HAVE to do something for Betty. We have to fix things with her and Daniel! She's leaving tomorrow! Marc, Justin gave you her flight number and time, right?"

"Yes. He texted it to me earlier. It's some cheap-o airline, and it's not first class, of course. She's not even flying non-stop!"

Amanda looked somewhat perplexed, "But I don't understand: how would that work? I mean, London is over the ocean, so where would the plane stop?"

Tyler grinned, and Marc shook his head, widening his eyes, incredulously. Good thing Tyler thought Amanda was hot and very sweet, he thought. Actually, he was impressed in some ways about her statement.

"Good for you, Mandy. I'm very impressed that you remembered Betty is going to London this time, at least. And the fact that you actually knew it was across an ocean…kudos for your vast geographical knowledge!"

"Hey! Don't make fun! I'm not stupid just because I only fill my brain with things that matter. I just don't bother using up valuable hard drive space with useless information that I know ugly people already know…so why would I have to learn all that?"

Marc spoke slowly and patiently, like he often did with his bestie, "I understand. The thing is, of course, if she just flew across the Atlantic Ocean, like you did on the Meade Publications private jet when you went with Betty and Hilda last month, that would be the quickest way there, you're right.

But the way some people like Betty save money is to fly to all these stupid places that take you all over out of your way, places like Philadelphia. She has over an hour lay-over there, in fact. But, anyway, her flight leaves from JFK tomorrow night at 6:29."  
Amanda shook her head, "That's such a waste of time!"

Tyler nodded, "It is, Amanda, honey. You're right. But like Marc said, it's a lot cheaper that way, so Betty is probably just trying to get there as cheaply as she can. Stuff is really expensive over in London from what I hear. Plus, when you ladies all went, you only had a short time there, so you needed all the time you could. But since Betty is moving there permanently, I guess she's not in as big a hurry to get there, you know?"

"That's true. I couldn't even afford to buy more than two pairs of shoes at Harrods when I was there!" she admitted. Thinking about shoes seemed to distract her from what she had wanted to tell the guys for a bit. But then her eyes lit up again, "Hey, okay, so anyway, guys, we need to kidnap Daniel and get him to the airport to stop Betty and tell her he loves her tomorrow!"  
"What?" Marc and Tyler both shook their heads.

Marc rolled his eyes, "How in the world do you propose we kidnap Daniel, for one thing, Mandy? And even if we did, using big, tall, and hunky here, perhaps, we still couldn't force him to tell her how he feels!"

"Well, I say, we at least get him there and once he sees her, it'll dawn on him that it's now or never. He just has to see her on her way onto that plane and I know it'll be the kick in the butt he needs!"

Marc and Tyler looked at one another. Tyler ran his hands through his hair. Amanda smiled, thinking it was funny that Daniel did the same thing when he was thinking.

"Let me call Claire and see what she thinks about this brilliant plan, okay? Maybe she'll have some ideas of things to do so we don't end up getting arrested, at least. One thing I've learned since finding out I'm a Meade is, it's always better to stay OUT of jail when at all possible!"

"Yeah, well, I wish Daniel had been smart enough to think of that before last night!" Amanda exclaimed.  
Marc looked at Tyler as he started to call, "Aren't you calling her Mommy Meade yet?"

Tyler shook his head and laughed. Marc was certainly entertaining, he thought. It was a good thing he actually liked the guy, since he seemed to be a package deal with Amanda. That's okay, he thought. Marc was funny, and Amanda was definitely worth putting up with him, even if he weren't!

"Claire…Mrs….okay, sorry Mom? Yes, this is Tyler. Sorry it's so loud. I'm just outside a club with Marc and Amanda. Well, yeah, I guess we are. I think she is, too." He was blushing, as Amanda watched him.

"But, anyway, listen, we were all sort of wondering about something. Amanda really wants to try and take Daniel to the airport tomorrow and see if when he's confronted with seeing her actually head onto the plane, he'll confess to her how he feels about her, what do you think?"

He waited for a moment, then nodded and smiled, "Oh, yeah. Marc got it from Justin Suarez, Betty's nephew. Really? Okay, sure. I'll be sure and tell him. So, do you have any ideas of how to get Daniel there, outside of me knocking him out again?  
I know he just got into a fight last night and I'm sure I could take him, but I don't really think that's a good way to get on his good side even if it is just to knock some sense into him. Yeah, I know. I've only been here for a few months and even I can see how crazy he is about her.

Well, as a bartender, I learned pretty quick how to spot folks who liked one another from across the room and the way they look at each other, it's pretty obvious about those two, even to a one-eyed rattlesnake …ow! Sorry, Amanda just hit me for sounding too hick-y. Thanks, okay. We'll do that, then. Yeah, I'll call and let you know how it goes."

Daniel slipped into the bar, and saw Becks, who was in a booth toward the back, holding court to two beautiful women, who were already both fairly drunk. Daniel slid into the booth as his friend introduced him, "Ladies, as promised, here he is, weighing in at about 165, soaking wet, the Fifth Avenue Rocky himself, Mister Daniel Meade, the Manhattan steed!"

Daniel laughed, "Very funny! Listen, umm…I'm sorry, my friend is so rude, what are your names, ladies?"

"Chloe!" said the redhead, who Becks had his arm draped around and who was sipping on a mojito as if it were a milkshake, slurping rather loudly through the straw.

"And you are?" Daniel said, somewhat suggestively to the gorgeous brunette seated closest to him as he leaned in closer to hear her.

"I'm Candy, like the candy you eat!" she giggled as she drank a frozen daiquiri.

"Of course." He said, biting his lip, wondering for the life of him what Betty would think of this obvious Mensa candidate. He hadn't spoken to Trista since he canceled on her the night of Hilda's wedding. He hadn't wanted to seem dumb…

Trista almost seemed smart compared to this girl, though, he sighed, wishing in some small part of his being he had never met Betty. Why couldn't he just go back to having a good time with a girl, without worrying if he could carry on a conversation with her all of a sudden?

He knew why; because being around Betty all this time made him want something more than just a one night stand. He couldn't just get up and leave now, though. It wouldn't be fair to Becks. He had called him and implied he wanted to party with them, so he was going to force himself to try and make the best of it.

He planted a fake grin on his face, "Wow, I like candy." He sidestepped the some of the more obvious and crude comments that occurred to him that moment, and decided he was going to need to dull his intellect a bit to make it through the night, "Waiter! Yes, I'll have a Scotch, please. Make it a double!"

Becks leaned over the table, "Take it easy, buddy. You don't want to end up getting in a fight here, too! I like this place. I don't want to have to back you up in some kind of a fight that you can't possibly win because you suck so bad!"

"Hey, you've only had to back me up….well; I guess come to think of it, there have been quite a few times. I do kind of suck at fighting. But that's only because I'm a much better lover than a fighter." He slid his arm around Candy, trying to wipe the sick grin off his face.

Becks smiled at him at first, thinking he had his old buddy back. But there was something that told him Daniel's heart was really not in the game tonight. Something was definitely not right with his friend.

After an hour of trying to keep the conversation going almost single-handedly, Becks said, "Ladies, excuse us, I think Daniel and I need to discuss some important guy issues for a second. Just talk amongst yourselves and keep just being your lovely selves. We'll be right back, okay?"

He pulled Daniel into the bathroom, "Alright, Daniel, tell me what the hell that was out there? You've barely said two words to Candy all night! She's so freakin hot! Seriously, what is wrong with you? You look like your dog just got run over or like you just lost your best friend or something, but I know you didn't cause I'm right here!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I really don't know what's wrong with me. Candy is beautiful, you're right. She's just…well, she's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, you know? It's kind of hard to make conversation with her without…"

"Rolling your eyes? Like you've been doing to me all night? Yeah, I noticed, Daniel. It's getting old. Look, I didn't pick these girls to go on Jeopardy or anything. We usually don't even talk this long to chicks anyway, remember? We are normally already taking them somewhere for some private one on one tutoring sessions, you know? What the hell is with you tonight?"

Daniel shook his head, as he looked down. "Look, I know you have a point. I'm just not attracted to her, I guess. It's me. I feel bad that you went to all this trouble, but I guess I'm still messed up from last night with getting so wasted and I just drank too quick tonight.  
I'm just off my game a little. Can you just…tell Candy I'm sorry? Maybe you could have a threesome? Candy seems into you, too."  
"Well, can you blame her? I was the only one laughing at the poor girl's lame ass jokes. You just sat there, staring at her."

"I'm sorry! They just were so stupid…I forgot how to fake laugh, I guess." He missed Betty's witty come-backs when they were talking. She was so smart and funny, he couldn't help thinking. "Betty…" he said softly.

Becks was just about to turn and leave, but he heard Daniel, "Is THAT what all this is about? That Betsy chick again? What is going on with her, Daniel? Did she quit or something and you can't do your job without her all of a sudden? You're so obsessed with her you can't seem to function without her, you get into fights and you blow off great looking dates because of her?

Is this still that ugly, fat, little Mexican chick you had as a secretary the last time I came to your office? Is that why you almost married that other hot girl that sort of looked like the after version of her…of Betsy? The one who dumped you on TV and stuff?"

He shook off Becks hand from his arm, "NO! I was engaged to Sofia, she is the one who made an ass out of me, but she's got nothing to do with Betty…It's Betty, not Betsy, or Beth, or Bethany, Betty! Sofia was a total bitch! She was nothing like Betty. But, if you must know, yeah, she did quit. She's leaving me, okay? She's going to London! She got a job there."

"Wait, wait, a minute. She's leaving YOU? What do you mean, she's leaving you? Don't you mean the company…her job? I thought you said there was never anything going on between you two?"

"There wasn't. I mean, there isn't. But we're friends. Good friends. Or at least, I thought we were. But she didn't even tell me she was leaving. She made the decision to go without even talking to me!"

"Well, she probably was afraid you'd freak out, kind of like you have been. I mean, you did get so drunk you ended up in jail last night, Daniel. I'd call that freaking out."

"Well, at least I didn't set the place on fire." He put his hands in his pockets, wincing as he felt his hand that was still a little sore from his fire-starting incident.

"What? Is that supposed to make sense?" Becks looked confused.

"Nothing." Daniel kicked his shoe. He hated how his friend could always get the truth out of him. Almost like Betty and his mom.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

Daniel looked up and rolled his eyes, "I just…tried to burn her release form in my office and it sort of got out of control and I burned my hand and leg a little." He held up his hand that still had a bandage.

Becks looked at it, "I see. I thought that was from your little fight the other night. Okay, so tell me what in the world about this ugly little girl that has you so worked up, man?"

"Could you please stop calling her ugly? She's not, you know. I mean, she never was, she just needed braces and her family couldn't afford them when she was younger. We both had them for a while in junior high, remember?"

"Yeah, okay. But her hair and those glasses and the crazy outfits…I mean, Daniel, seriously, are you blind or something?"

"No! I'm not blind. You haven't seen Betty recently; for one thing, she's actually really pretty now. And besides, looks aren't everything, you know. At least she can carry on a decent conversation, unlike dim-wit girl in there, who I doubt could tie her own shoelaces without step-by-step instructions."

"Hey! I won't call Betty ugly if you don't keep calling Candy stupid, okay? Besides, stupid is as stupid does…and the girl does it good!" he grinned.

Daniel shook his head and hit his friend on the back, "Okay, Forrest Gump. Go have fun with your box of chocolates there. I'm going home. I'm sorry to be such a downer. Honestly, I came here to get my mind off losing Betty, but I think I'm just bringing you down. I'll get out of your hair, okay? I already messed up your night last night. I'll talk to you later."

"You sure? Daniel, wait, I…can delay things one more night, man. I hate to see you all down in the mouth over your beautiful Betty all by yourself. I'll come home with you, bro. Just don't try anything with me, I'm not that drunk….or your sister!" he laughed.  
Daniel hit him, "That is not even funny in the slightest! Well, okay, maybe it is a little bit, but still…off limits. Thanks, but really, I'm just going to get home and sleep this off. I should probably just call her and tell her goodbye anyway.

Then maybe I can put it behind me and move on, you know? I'm good. Go…really, I'm good." He tried not to get all blubbery as he said that and remembered it being one of the last things he said to her before he made up some lame ass excuse and ran away like a little boy. Or maybe little girl was more accurate, he thought.

He left the bar, putting up his hood and slumping down so he wouldn't be recognized. He decided to just catch a cab rather than wait around for his car, and take a chance some stupid paparazzo might piss him off and cause him to end up in trouble again.

He figured he should just go home and try to regroup, maybe sort out his thoughts and decide what he might say to Betty. 

"Sorry I've been such an asshole? Sorry I haven't had the guts to talk to you after making an ass out of myself?"

Well, both of those statements were true, but…not the first thing he wanted to say. He had to think of something…something not totally lame.

He got home and called Betty's house. He was happy to hear Justin Suarez answer, "Suarez residence, Justin speaking."

"Hey, Justin."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah. How's Betty?"

"She's okay. Why are you calling here? Why don't you call her cell?"

"I…will. I just wanted to talk to you or your grandpa first. I wanted to see…does she hate me?"

"Oh my God! Daniel, you two are just so ridiculous! No! She doesn't hate you! She's been moping around for the past week and a half saying you must hate her! Why don't you just get over yourself and tell her how you feel already?"

Daniel was somewhat amazed, "I'm sorry, what do you mean, how I feel? I just feel sorry that I was so rude about her not telling me she wanted to leave Mode, that's all.

What are you talking about?" His heart rate started to increase a bit. Could this kid know something, he thought? Of course, he did. Justin was like a wise old man in a kid's stylish body he knew.

"Daniel, come on! I saw you're aborted little mack attack on Aunt Betty at mom's wedding. You could barely keep your eyes off her all night."'

"What?" S-H-I-T! He had been spotted? How? He thought he had been so discreet, but evidently not.

"Daniel. Look, I know you were starting to fall for her and now she's going to London. But you still should tell her how you feel, don't you think?"  
Daniel took a deep breath. He was almost glad he was on the phone; he could try and forget he was talking to someone so young. "Okay, let's say for argument sake I went along with your little theory, Justin. I tell Betty I…care about her.  
What difference is it going to make? What difference would I want it to make? It's not like we could date across an ocean. And I don't want her to pass up this great opportunity for her career. So, what would be the point of…saying anything?"  
Justin smiled, thinking he was pleased he at least got Daniel to admit his feelings, "So, if things were different, if you two were on the same side of the ocean, say, you would want to date Aunt Betty, then? You do admit that?"  
Daniel had to laugh, "Are you studying to be a lawyer or something, Justin? I thought you wanted a career in fashion? You spend enough time at Mode."  
"Well, who says I can't be a smart fashionista…or maybe a fashionable lawyer? Who knows! Right now I'm still leaning towards a career in the performing arts, but we'll see! But enough about me. Look, if nothing else, don't you think Aunt B deserves to know you are crushing on her? It might at least make her feel better to know there was a reason you were setting stuff on fire."  
"I'm NEVER going to live that one down, am I?" he grinned. He loved this kid. He was so funny, so clever, Daniel thought. Just like his aunt.  
Justin laughed softly, "Sorry, but no! I'd pay anything to see that on YouTube!"  
"Never gonna happen, sorry, Justin. I already paid the security guy big money for the footage and threatened his entire family if I found out he made any copies that ended up anywhere. Lucky for me, I think the furniture kept anybody's phones from taking good enough footage for YouTube!"  
"That's okay. You know, when I told Mom and Bobby about it, even Bobby asked how long you've had the 'hots' I think he called it for AB! And he's not exactly the most romantic guy in the world."  
"I thought he was pretty romantic. He must be a little at least, he married your mom."  
"Jealous much?" Justin teased.  
"ME? No! Justin, I don't know what your mom told you, but she and I were both pretty drunk and we only kissed a little, that's all. I just found out about Alexis after I hit on her, so…"  
"What? You and my mom made out? Oh my God! Daniel! Way TMI!"  
"Oh, God! I'm so sorry, I just assumed you already knew, shit! I mean, shoot! Oh, Justin, listen, just forget I said anything, okay? I'm really sorry!"  
Justin made a face and shook his hands to shake off what he had just learned, "Anyway! I didn't mean jealous of my mom, I meant jealous because Bobby and Mom are married, that's all!"  
Daniel was completely freaked out and angry with himself for letting slip something he figured Justin had already been told. Maybe talking on the phone wasn't such a good idea after all, he thought.  
"Well, listen Justin; can we forget this conversation ever happened, please?" Daniel shook his head, and found himself praying the kid would be more discreet than he was.  
"You're talking to someone who just came out of the closet, Daniel. Which reminds me, do you know why I suddenly decided to do that at Mom's wedding like that?"  
"Not really. But…we were all really proud of you, Justin. That was very brave. Your family really loves you, you know. Austin seems like a great kid…I mean guy."  
"Thanks. I know how lucky I am to have such a supportive family. Austin mom's still a little rigid, but she's making progress, I guess. Marc's mom is horrible! I'm very glad I have my Mom, and Bobby, Aunt Betty, and grandpa. Everyone's been really great. Marc is a good friend, too and you've been really a good supporter, too, Daniel.  
But you and Aunt Betty are the real reason I decided to ask Austin to dance then. Seeing you two dancing together helped me see how great love can be."  
"Love?" Daniel gulped. He wasn't sure where this was going.  
"Yeah. The L-word, Daniel. You and Aunt B have become so close. You've both been there for each other through so many crazy things, helped one another through heartaches, through family drama, kidnappings, murder, theft, embezzlements, fires (not just yours, but that crazy girl who tried to kill Aunt Betty cause she was jealous), everything!  
I'd call that love, wouldn't you? And seeing you two dancing then and obviously so comfortable with each other, so clearly falling for one another….in spite of all your differences, made me brave. I figured if you guys were finally going to get together, so could Austin and me."  
"Yeah. That was a great night. But then…"  
"Betty went and took that job in London, I know, Daniel. So, life goes on. Love isn't always easy, you know. Do you think I can always hold hands with Austin without being afraid we'll get dirty looks or get beat up? Love can be really hard sometimes. That doesn't mean you give up on it. You decide what your obstacles are and you do whatever it takes to overcome them. Even if it means finding a way to cross a cold ocean."  
Something in that last statement especially hit Daniel. He flashed back to a conversation he remembered having with Betty the time they sort of had a 'date' and ended up on the Brooklyn Bridge. While they were in the pizza/karaoke place, he remembered distinctly Betty saying she wished there was someone she felt inspired enough to cross the East River in January for…isn't that what she had said? Something like that, he thought. Out loud he just mumbled softly, "Yeah…a cold ocean like the Atlantic."

Chapter 4: Chapter 4 And I Love Her

With a Little Help from my Friends  
Chapter 4: And I Love Her  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!  
Still starting out with Daniel in this one, but it will actually be somewhat outside his head for the most part. Much of the internal dialogue in this chapter will be from Betty's head. Right now, it's still sort of a tie as to which character gets the most. As always-thanks for your kind comments!  
"Buy a girl a drink, sailor?" Daniel looked stunned at who he saw standing outside his apartment, when he answered the door.  
"Marc? Can I help you with something? You know Amanda isn't here. She hangs around Tyler these days."  
"I'm here to talk to you, Daniel. Don't get your boxers in a bunch, I said talk. I'm not here to hit on you or anything, believe me."  
"Okay. Good to know, I guess. That thought hadn't really occurred to me, actually. At least not until you mentioned it. What do you need, Marc? You aren't here on some crazy midnight errand for Wilhelmina, are you?  
Because I've got to tell you right now, I'm in no mood to worry about her trying something crazy. I'm really not into dealing with any of her schemes…I'm about ready to tell her to just take…"  
"Calm down! I'm actually here to apologize, alright? Don't make me say it twice. Can we please go inside now? I'm freezing my balls off out here. My Dolce is not a winter fabric."  
"Then why are you wearing it in the winter?"  
"Because it makes my package pop!"  
"What? Right. Okay, sure, you can come in, Marc. I guess." Daniel sounded hesitant, but reluctantly led in his former assistant.  
Marc looked around as he entered, trying to decide how he was going to achieve his task. Suddenly his eyes hit on something that made him smile like the Grinch.  
"I see you started your Letter from the Editor for the anniversary issue, Daniel. Need any help with it? I'm not too bad at editing, you know. If given the same opportunities as others." He couldn't resist that little dig at the bushy one.  
Yes, he was aware he was here because Amanda made him feel guilty for messing up things between Daniel and Betty, but that didn't make him like it any more that Daniel had tried to bribe the burrito girl with a job he should be doing just because he wanted to…well, he didn't even want to let his mind wander into what Daniel probably was having fantasies about doing to Betty at this point, the thought frankly made him cringe.  
He and Amanda had seen how lovey-dovey they were with each other at Hilda's wedding. Not to mention, all the fires and yelling, of course. Marc knew that one thing Amanda did know about was what made Daniel Meade's pasty little heart beat faster.  
True, she had been deliberately slow in picking up on the fact that it was never going to beat for her, but Marc knew that was denial on her part. Otherwise, though, the girl was somewhat like rain man when it came to matters of the heart. Particularly this Meade heir's heart.  
Daniel came back into the living room, in sweats. Marc made a face. The man looked so much better in suits. Why straight guys always liked this casual he-man look, he would never understand. It just made them look sloppy and unkempt. Anything but sexy. Which was fine, since he certainly wasn't there to seduce Daniel.  
Daniel saw Marc looking at his draft, "Oh, did you see my pathetic attempt at a rough draft? I wanted to say something about things that stay in fashion over a long period of time or things going in and out of style…I'm not really firm on a definite theme, yet."  
Marc rolled his eyes in disgust, "Wow! What an original concept!" he said sarcastically. "No wonder you're the editor-in-chief, Daniel!"  
Daniel shook his head, and got a beer from his fridge, "You want anything to drink?"  
"Do you have Perrier?"  
"No, just filtered water, sorry."  
"Fine….thanks." under his breath he muttered, "peasant!"  
Daniel handed him a glass and sat down to look over his work. "You know, I get that you and Wilhelmina resent me for getting my job without really earning it, Marc. I even agree with you.  
She deserved to get the Editor-in-chief spot way more than I did when Fey died. But I think I've done an okay job at learning how things work at Mode since I started."  
Marc looked at him, perched on the arm of a chair, with his legs crossed, "Well, definitely, Daniel. Although you did have some help."  
Daniel looked down at his letter, and ignored Marc's comment at first, but then put up his head and nodded, "Yeah, you're right, Marc. I sure did. I would have never been able to handle this job without her. I'm sure Wilhelmina feels the same about you. Deep down."  
Marc looked at Daniel, suddenly envious of Betty, yet again. But this time, it was simply for the fact that Daniel saw her, he gave her the credit she deserved, unlike his employer, "Very deep down…not that she would ever admit it."  
Daniel shrugged and smiled, "You never know, Marc. Maybe on her death bed."  
Marc let out a breath, "Yeah" He thought of his recent conversations with her, recalling that the most satisfying one had been when she was still in her coma and he had curled up on her bed, like a pathetic little dog or something.  
Sometimes he sickened himself with his obsession to serve her. Right now, he was going to help Daniel do a good job at this letter and it was going to be brilliant! With his help, rather than the little tamale's, he thought, somewhat satisfied at the prospect of helping Daniel. He smiled and took off his jacket.  
"Let's do this, Daniel!" he thought for a minute then added, almost as an afterthought, even though it was supposedly the reason he had shown up, "Oh, by the by, I'm sorry I sort of talked out of turn about Betty's job, Daniel. I suppose I should have let her tell you about it first."  
Daniel shook his head, "It's fine, Marc. It had to be said. I have a tendency to overreact to bad news sometimes."  
"I…hadn't noticed." Marc raised his eyebrows.  
Meanwhile, Betty was having a really difficult time trying to get the last of her things into her suitcase. She wanted to bring as much with her in her allowable carry-on luggage, especially since she had a layover in Philadelphia. She was scared to death the bags she was checking would get lost somehow with all the plane switching.  
She had loved being able to use the Meade private jet when she had taken Hilda to London for her bachelorette party. But the days of those little perks of working for the Meade's were over, she thought. It was going to be back to Ramen noodles, especially once she got to London. She had seen how insanely expensive things were while she had been there.  
She thought briefly at how different her life would be if she had accepted Daniel's offer. That had really surprised her. A part of her couldn't help but wonder if that promotion and raise came with some sort of strings attached.  
Between Mrs. Meade's weird comment at her going away party and Daniel's little maneuver at Hilda's wedding, Betty had found herself having some very unsettling, and even erotic dreams about her one-time boss.  
Something she had always managed to keep at bay all these years working for the guy. The really handsome, sweet, caring guy… she told herself she had to stop thinking that way about Daniel, but she couldn't.  
She kept flashing back to that night. In fact, almost every time she closed her eyes lately, she swore she could smell his cologne, feel his breathe on her skin, see those unbelievably sexy blue eyes looking down at her, smiling, no grinning at her like a little boy. Man, no wonder girls were always throwing themselves at him, she thought, frustrated in so many ways, right now.  
She plopped down on her bed, holding a picture someone had taken of her and Daniel that night. She figured probably Justin had taken it, or maybe Austin using Justin's camera. He had sent it to her email account and she had printed it out at Mode on her last day there.  
She couldn't help but look at that picture over and over, thinking, 'We actually look like a couple.' Not such a strange one, either. Not like how most of the time I felt so awkward and out of place with him before.  
She wished she could go back to that night…and re-do a certain part, especially. That was the dream, she thought again for about the millionth time. If she honestly thought Daniel Meade had been trying to kiss her that night, why in the HELL didn't she, didn't I let him kiss me? "I'm such an idiot!"  
Amanda stood suddenly in her doorway, "Well, sometimes you are, Betty, especially when it comes to fashion, but that's why we all love you…just as you are, sweetie."  
Betty ran over to Amanda and hugged her, "Amanda! I'm so glad to see you! Thanks for coming to say goodbye. That's so sweet of you. I'm really going to miss you!"  
Amanda hugged her friend back and sat down on the bed, patting it for Betty to sit down with her. "So! Are you getting excited about life in London?"  
Betty smiled, somewhat subdued, "I am looking forward to my new job and a new country, a fresh start. I just wish I could bring the people I love with me, though. Like you, of course, all my friends, and my family."  
Amanda saw the picture Betty had dropped on the bed and smiled as she picked it up and waved it in the air, "All your friends, huh? I don't suppose you wish you could sneak this guy who loves you into your overnight case, Betty? So you could do the mile high club with him, maybe?"  
"Amanda! I was just going through some pictures and sorting them before I left, that's all. That was one Justin took at the wedding." Betty snatched it from her.  
She didn't want to lose track of that picture. It was a really special night that she wanted to always remember, even if it was with a lot of regret.  
Amanda grabbed it back and looked at it carefully, "Yeah, Marc and I noticed how you two only danced with each other all night, Betty. Why would you do that if you were planning on leaving for a job in London? It kind of doesn't make sense."  
"I decided that night to take the job."  
"Really? Why that night, particularly? Could it be something Daniel said or did that had you running scared, maybe?"  
"No! I just decided that my family didn't need me here, trying to mother them and that it was time for me to spread my wings, take a chance in a new direction, that's all."  
"Yeah? I don't suppose it had anything whatsoever to do with the fact that Daniel tried to kiss you that night, then?"  
"What? How did you know about that? I mean, what are you talking about?" Crap! She realized there was no use in denying it now after she let it slip. "But, for your information, I accepted the job before he tried to do that. Who told you that, anyway?"  
Amanda smiled again; Betty was such a dummy when it came to so many things that really mattered. The stuff she was smart about, Amanda didn't see the point in worrying about. "Oh, a little birdie told me."  
Betty thought back. She certainly hadn't told anyone. She wondered if someone had noticed. Someone who had been on the little corner of dance floor that Daniel had sort of led her to before he tried his maneuver and she had acted like her usual spazzy self, instead of letting him kiss her and seeing what it felt like.  
Amanda laughed, "What's that goofy look about, Betty? You look like you just ate a whole pan of your papi's flan! Hey, that reminds me, did he make any? Let's go downstairs. Come on! You can bring your little picture of Daniel to pine over if you want. I'm starving!"  
Betty protested the remark about pining over Daniel, but let Amanda grab both her and the picture as they headed down stairs. She noticed Justin having a very intense conversation on the phone with someone in the kitchen. Probably Austin, she assumed, but then she wondered why Austin would call the home phone, and not Justin's cell.  
She saw Justin look uncomfortable when he saw her and could have sworn she heard him say quietly, "She just came in; are you sure you don't want to talk to her now? Okay, chicken! Just make sure you do, very soon!" and laughed as he smiled and hugged her, bounding upstairs.  
"Hey, Aunt B! Mandy-pandy! I"ll be upstairs. Grandpa will be home soon, so don't raid the fridge too much, you two!"  
Betty sat down as Amanda grabbed a pan of flan her papi had made and started scarfing it down as if it were the last food on earth. Betty tried to get in a few bites, but she was no match for Amanda's speed when it came to this kind of power eating.  
How was the girl so skinny, Betty wondered! She knew, though, from living with her. Amanda only ate like this when she was really stressed about something.  
"Amanda, what are you so stressed out about? Just because I'm leaving? You'll be fine; don't worry. You have Marc and Tyler."  
"Yes, but they're both boys! Well, Tyler is. And Marc doesn't really count. I don't know where I'm going to find another girl I can actually talk to, Betty. Most other women hate me because I'm so beautiful! Or maybe because I steal their men." She shrugged.  
Betty thought for a minute, "Yes, but now you're going out with Tyler, Amanda! You won't be stealing other girls' boyfriends, so you might be able to find one you could be friends with, you know? You're really a sweet person, underneath your…conceit, that is."  
Amanda smiled, "Well, you're one of the few people that's ever seen me in the morning without any makeup, so…you would know."  
Betty furrowed her brows, trying to work out what she meant, then rolled her eyes, knowing she would really miss the girl, and her little dog, too.  
Speaking of which, she wondered why Marc hadn't tagged along tonight. Maybe he actually had a date. She hoped so, for his sake. The guy really needed to get well, he needed a man. She could definitely relate!  
Daniel was pacing as Marc sat, typing and actually smiling, "I think you're really onto something with this attitude theme. I actually like it, Daniel! It has some pizazz! Now, you just have to slip in a few personal reference points to make it more meaningful, it'll draw the reader in to wonder if you're talking about someone in particular, you know?"  
Daniel thought for a second, then added several lines, seemingly in 'the zone' as he wrote. He hesitated, then handed it back to Marc to review. "What do you think?" he asked, somewhat fearful he would be laughed at by this strangely scary little man. He knew Marc would be honest, though.  
Marc raised an eyebrow, "Pretty good, actually. Very cryptic with the friend stuff, Daniel. No one would ever guess who you were really talking about with that. Let me just make a few quick edits here and there, lover boy." Marc smiled, unable to resist teasing Daniel. Daniel in love was such an easy target. Almost as easy as Betty in love.  
He was still somewhat surprised that they were finally on the same page about being in love with each other. Well, almost. He wondered how Mandy was doing in her little tete-a-tete with Betty.  
He very much liked the idea Claire had for her and Tyler to be the ones to actually come and kidnap, sorry, mis-direct Daniel to the airport tomorrow. He hated being involved with anything that might actually land him in jail.  
He suddenly had a brilliant idea. He would bring a copy of Daniel's little love letter with them to the airport tomorrow and slip it into his pocket, then text him and let him know it was there, to give to her!  
It was times like this that Marc was secretly grateful for being a party to all of Willi's schemes over the years. It was a skill he could always fall back on. Now if he could just think of a good way to put 'knows how to be evil and sneaky' on his resume and put a positive spin on it somehow!  
He looked at Daniel, as he re-read the letter. The guy was so goofy-looking right now; it was kind of crazy to think Betty Suarez could cause Daniel Meade to look like that.  
He absolutely did not get straight guys. Matt Hartley was sort of a catch, too. He had been so crazy for the taquito that he had painted all those insanely erotic pictures of her! It really made no sense to Marc.  
He admitted, she had a way about her, a sort of happy on crack-like quality that made you want to burst into song or something. She was like, well Annie or something…like bottled sunshine. Wait, where had he heard her being compared to sunshine before, he wondered? Oh, yeah!  
The stupid blog award she was so insanely exuberant about and Daniel had been insensitive about at first, then had ended up getting all gooey about her and giving her some sappy speech about being like sunshine on a cloudy day or whatever, or wait a minute, wasn't that some song?  
Somewhat to himself, but out loud, Marc said, "You really do love her, don't you?"  
"What? What are you talking about? I love who?" Daniel mumbled, trying to seem only absently listening.  
"Come on, Daniel. Your 'friend'? the one who had the make-over, the one who is changing so much, the one you can't live without, the one you burned yourself trying to keep here with you? The one you offered a big raise and the editor's job you should have offered to me?"  
Marc turned to face him, staring into his eyes. The guy did have nice eyes, Marc admitted. His butt wasn't too bad, either. He could use a little more work on his abs lately, though. If he was still his assistant he would have him whipped back into perfect shape within a few weeks. Or maybe he was unfairly comparing Daniel to his younger half-brother, since he was around Tyler so much lately. That man had criminally hot abs! Wait, he was getting distracted here.  
"Betty is my friend, Marc. My best friend. I'm going to miss her a lot. I won't deny that."  
Marc really had no patience for this, "And?"  
"And…what?" Daniel looked down, making weird sort of faces with his mouth. God, this was like third grade, Marc thought.  
"And you….blank her?" He tried to sound encouraging, but that came out wrong. Helping stupid straight guys get in touch with their inner child or gay child or whatever was exhausting! How could his Mandy have ever liked this mutton-head? Just because he was hot and rich? Well, yeah, actually, he supposed that would do it, especially for her.  
"I what?" Daniel seemed somehow confused now. God, was the man actually this dense, Marc wondered? Betty really was the brains behind this goof.  
"And I love her." He finally said, more to himself than Marc. He seemed surprised, shocked even as he read his own words again to himself, this time really understanding what he had written and where in his heart it had come from and most of all, what it meant. It meant he really did 'blank' her, he thought with a smile spreading across his face. I love Betty.

Chapter 5: Chapter 5 I Wanna Be Your Man

With a Little Help from My Friends  
Chapter 5: I Wanna Be Your Man  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty!  
This didn't start out to be so much Betty, but since she's leaving today, I ended up giving most of the last part of this chapter for her to vent her side of things.  
Daniel was flying in his dream. It was one of those dreams where you sort of knew you were dreaming, but you still wanted to see what happened. He yawned and shifted on the couch. He felt a warm hand and the pressure of a body next to his. Mmmm…he thought...Betty. He suddenly pictured her smiling at him. Saying his name.  
He realized he always loved the way his name sounded on her lips. One thing he had definitely always thought was sexy about his former assistant was her mouth. Even when she had first come literally crashing into his life, with that crazy poncho of hers and the braces and glasses and the hair somehow she still managed to have the sexiest mouth he had ever seen.  
He wasn't blind; he knew she had a lot more curve to her than she allowed people to see, too. He had been around her enough the few times he had peeked to see her just in her cute little 'jammies' before she ran and threw on a robe when he was there that she actually had one of those really voluptuous, Marilyn Monroe type bodies somewhere under all those nutty colors she wore.  
All of a sudden, he pictured her in the white dress Marilyn had worn with the breeze blowing up her dress. Wow! He somehow had always known she was hot under all the getup, but…he couldn't help whistling at her and grinning like an idiot. Then she was looking at him again and saying his name. It made him want to hold her, and kiss her.  
Why had she turned away when he had tried to kiss her at her sister's wedding, he wondered? Was she really that repulsed by him? Well, perhaps she was disgusted by all the women he had flaunted in her face all the time she had known him, he thought. Betty was a very private, very conservative girl and she was probably put off by the fact that he was trying to do to her what he did to all those other women.  
But she was different. She was so much more than the prospect of…sex. She was the most important woman in his life. He loved her. Oh, yeah. That's what he had discovered as he wrote that letter. The words had just come out of him. Normally, she was the good writer. Daniel didn't enjoy the writing aspect of his job that much; he normally considered it a chore. But the feelings just started to flow and he went with it and after he had read it, he knew it was true.  
His mom had been dead on. Not surprising, since other than Betty, Claire Meade knew Daniel more than almost anyone. Well, Amanda, maybe a little. Wait, she had already come and yelled at him for being an idiot for not telling Betty how he felt, too. He hadn't told her because he didn't know before. But now…he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. He wanted to be one of those goofy, love-sick guys in the dumb chick-flicks that Betty made him watch with her. He thought of something to do.  
He had to tell her, to show her that he loved her. He saw the Marilyn version of Betty in his mind's eye again and said her name, to get her to come to him, even though he understood she wasn't real. "Betty! I love you." She heard her laughing at him. "Daniel. You're an idiot." He frowned, knitting his brow. Why would she say that? Suddenly, he felt his arm actually being shaken by a hand. A big, rough, hand.  
That wasn't Betty. "Daniel. Wake up!" He startled awake, rubbing his eyes with his hands and rolled off the couch to the floor. This was getting to be a bad habit. "Becks! What the hell?" He was utterly confused.  
"You tell me, buddy! What is going on here? Is there anything you want to share, Daniel?" He motioned to the figure of Marc, on the middle of the couch, with his mouth slightly open, drooling. He wasn't snoring, just breathing very heavily. "Oh!" Daniel suddenly remembered.  
He and Marc had stayed up late, putting the finishing edits on his letter and had fallen asleep, then revived themselves with pizza and beer for him, wine for Marc who just turned up his nose at the offer of beer. Then, they ended up talking and watching whatever happened to be on television, old movies, he sort of remembered talking about 'When Harry Met Sally' and Marc teasing him that at least he and Betty had only been friends for four years.  
Then he asked why Daniel hadn't gone over and 'comforted' Betty when Matt left her like the scene in the movie. "Or how about when …Molly died? You punched Matt over that for accusing you and Betty for sleeping together, but you know everyone at Mode except me and Mandy thought you were. I mean, we would have, too, if we didn't know you two."  
"Are you kidding? Why did you always call us lovers, then, if you knew we weren't?"  
"Wishful thinking, I guess, huh?" he smiled.

"Well, we…just never went there. I don't know why, really. There just always seemed to be this invisible line between us. I mean, we're close, really close, we tell each other everything. She hugs me all the time, and she does touch me, just always like a friend. I don't know. You know me, Marc, I've slept with so many girls, it's not like I'm shy at all."

"Certainly not. Perhaps that's one of the few things you have in common with Willi." He shuddered at the memories of her and Connor in their little trysts in the men's room, yuck! It had sickened him that she would be so…well, crude, sort of like Daniel, he thought.

"But Betty is. She's really sweet and special…"  
Marc scoffed.

"You're scoffing?" Daniel smiled, with a puzzled look. "She's not sweet? My Betty? I know you two have some kind of love/hate thing going on, where you tease each other and you call her food names, Marc, but…she is sweet, even you've got to admit that about her."

"You make her sound like Mother Theresa, though. I assure you, she's not so innocent as she would have you believe, Daniel."  
He shook his head, "Look, I know she's not some virgin. She's had her little romances. That nerdy Wilbur guy, then Henry-the total dork who somehow managed to knock up his ex, but keep Betty hanging.

Then, just when she started liking that stupid Gio, he comes back and messes things up with him, proposing to her out of the blue! He even managed to screw things up with her and Matt the first time.

Then the guy screwed it up himself…running off to go be mister wonderful, Tarzan or George of the jungle or whatever, leaving poor Betty all broken-hearted again." He sounded angry.

Marc had been watching his expressions, amused. Now he rolled his eyes, "Very charming, the total jealousy, the insecurity, I'm seeing all sorts of shades of green, there, Daniel. Almost all of them just about as attractive as that bandage you still have from making an ass of yourself, playing Smokey the Bear in your office!

As illuminating as all that was, no, I was referring to the fact that your Ms. Suarez was all hot and heavy to get Matt Hartley into the boudoir when they first started dating and he wasn't putting out after the appropriate amount of time. Mandy and I gave her little hints. She never told you this?" he seemed surprised.

"Well, sort of, I guess. She told me after she found out that the reason he was trying to keep things cool was because he was a sex addict."

"I see. Somewhat like yourself? So, perhaps that is one explanation about that invisible line you mentioned? She is afraid to 'turn you on' and just get Daniel Meade, the sex machine on auto pilot. She's seen that version of you already way too much."  
"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." He felt like even the relatively small amount of alcohol was making things get a little too chummy between him and Marc. He started feeling uncomfortable, and sleepy. He liked Marc like this, he thought. But he almost felt like he was somehow betraying Betty talking about things with Marc that he normally only talked to her about. But he couldn't talk to her about how he felt about her….who else was there besides another guy?

Which brought him back to reality. Becks was looking over at a now sleeping Marc. Daniel shook his head and made a face of disgust at what Becks seemed to be implying. "Marc is just a guy at Mode I work with. We were working on my letter for the anniversary issue and got tired and fell asleep, that's all. The guy's alright. We were just talking, watching TV, and fell asleep on the couch. No big life style changes here, buddy!" he raised his eyebrow. Was he kidding? He of all people should know Daniel was as heterosexual as they came.

Becks shrugged, "Hey, it's fine with me. It would explain you're getting drunk and disorderly, then blowing off a hot brunette who was a sure thing to come hang out with your guy friend there. I'm just hurt you never included me in your new alternative life style, Daniel.

I've known you too long to be able to resist your charms, hot stuff…" he started circling his finger on Daniel's arm, batting his eyes and laughing, as Daniel hit his hand away from his arm. Marc had been pretending to still be asleep but now made a pretense of waking up.

It was time to get out of the locker room and go see what Amanda had managed to find out in her girl talk session with Betty. Then, to the Meade mansion to put their little plan in action. He made sure to grab a copy of the letter and stick it in his jacket pocket. He was proud of the work he and Daniel had put into it and he knew it would definitely let little Miss Suarez know how Daniel felt about her.

He said, "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to take off now. I'll leave you two lovers alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, boys." He stood next to Daniel and put his arm on his for a second, then headed for the door, "Good bye, Daniel. We'll always have Paris!" he blew Daniel a kiss and left.

Daniel's mouth was open, and Becks started laughing so hard he nearly fell on the floor. "Oh, God! Daniel, you should see your face, man. Come on, he must have heard us talking before and is just messing with you! Right?" he shot Daniel a fake questioning glance.  
"Right!" Daniel agreed quickly, laughing nervously, eager to get off this question of his sexual orientation. He had to hand it to Marc, though; the guy was pretty damn funny. He shook his head and grabbed some juice. "Let me take a quick shower and get dressed. Let's go get some coffee and breakfast, okay? "

"Sounds good. Know any good gay bars that serve breakfast, Danny?"

"Hilarious!" Daniel called out as he headed to the bathroom. "Hey, how'd you get in, anyway? I didn't leave the door open again, did I?"

"No, I just remembered you left your extra key under the fire extinguisher."

Yeah, he thought, something Betty had showed him, since she had gotten tired of him calling her over to let him in the numerous times he had somehow locked himself out.

Daniel's phone rang while he was in the shower and Becks picked it up for him, "Danny Meade, gay steed's phone, how may he service you?"

There was a hesitation, "Becks? Becks Scott? You're in town?"

He crinkled his brows together, then nodded in recognition, "Yeah. Betty, right? Not Betsy or Bethany, but Betty!" he laughed at his own joke, knowing she wouldn't have a clue.

"Right. Is Daniel there? I really need to talk to him."

"Well, he's here, but he just came out of the closet so now he's in the shower, just getting washed up after his night with some little weasely guy from his work. But you probably already know all that since you're now his Best friend, huh, Betty?" he said, admitting to himself that he sounded a little jealous that she had replaced him in that status.

"WHAT? What in the hell are you talking about, Becks? Daniel is NOT gay! Please just put him on the phone!" She sounded really mad. Hell, he was only joking around. Didn't this chick have a sense of humor? If she knew Daniel at all, like he claimed she did, she should know he was kidding.

He just cut her off, "He's really in the shower, though. And he did actually sleep with some guy…named Marc, I think. I'll tell him you called, okay? Bye!" he hung up before she could tell him she didn't have time to play phone tag. She was leaving for the airport in two hours. She was getting really nervous that she was going to be on the plane going to a foreign country and never even get to tell her best friend goodbye.

She had been stubborn before, waiting for him to be the first one to contact her, but she didn't care now, she just wanted to hear his voice again. To hear him use her name and at least hear some regret from him that she was leaving, hear from his own mouth that he was going to miss her. She didn't want to leave things unsaid, unresolved.

She wanted to ask him about the kiss, too. Was it a kiss he was going for? And if so, why? Was there something else behind his sudden impulse after four years to want to kiss her, when there hadn't been anything before now? She couldn't help hearing Claire's words.

Not that there hadn't been plenty of opportunities, plenty of awkward silences and little pauses in the conversation, both on the phone, and especially lately as they had gotten so much more comfortable spending the night at his place, after Molly's death.

She had even slept in his bed a few times when he had been worried about her going home too late, and he had slept on the couch, of course. But there had been little innuendoes here and there that they had laughed off for the most part. She got her head out of memory lane now and decided she would find out from Marc what he had been doing hanging out with Daniel.  
Obviously, there was some bromance jealousy going on with Becks. He resented her for being friends with Daniel and replacing him, perhaps. But Marc? She knew that normally the only time the two of them interacted outside of work was when Daniel was leaving from spending the night with Amanda and they exchanged crude insults.

They certainly weren't friends. Who knew, though? Maybe since Tyler was dating Amanda now, Daniel was trying to get him back by stealing Amanda's friend? She knew Daniel had that crazy 'Team Daniel and Team Tyler' thing in his head.  
"So, I hear you and Daniel are an item, now. I should have known there was something going on between you two when you started dressing him up in those ridiculous ascots!" Betty's voice seemed unusually loud this morning. She sounded angry, jealous, even. Marc laughed, thinking this could really be fun.

"Well, the man has needs, Betty, and since he said you wouldn't put out, we were discussing what a great editor I would make."

"Yeah, who knows, maybe since I won't be here, you might actually win the coin toss this time. Unless that's too sporty for you to handle, you girl!" she knew she sounded petty, but she wanted to know what was going on.

"Look, Marc, I just tried to call Daniel and his stupid friend, Becks answered his phone. He wouldn't let me talk to him. I'm leaving in two hours and I just wanted to tell him…"

"Yes? You wanted to tell him…what, exactly, Betty? It sounds important. Why didn't you come over last night and tell him? Why did you wait so long, anyway?" He found himself thinking if she had come over or even called, Daniel would have definitely spilled the beans.

He had just finally put the puzzle pieces of his feelings for Betty together and he had been obviously dying to tell her. Marc had tried to encourage him, but to no avail. But if she would have just gotten over her little stubbornness, maybe all would have been resolved.

"Why do you sound so mad at me for not coming over? Besides, I wouldn't have wanted to interrupt YOUR little pajama party with Daniel."

As entertaining as this was for him to be the 'other woman', Marc knew they didn't have time for her to be so stupid. "You're not really jealous of me, Betty? We both know that Daniel wouldn't have a clue what to do with me, darling. I think Becks is the one you're really mad at for keeping you away from your man when you're finally ready to talk to him."

She was suspicious. Why was Marc suddenly being so nice to her and even aware of what Daniel was doing, (unless it was his roommate) she couldn't help thinking, but then shook her shoulders, in disgust at the image of Daniel and Amanda. She had been very uncomfortable seeing him in his underwear that time in the hallway.

Frankly, she tried very hard most of the time NOT thinking about the things Daniel did that she wouldn't approve of or understand, or why he did them…so often.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're leaving. I'm going to miss you, chimi-changa. What! I have feelings, too, you know. I feel like Justin's very cool uncle. I like your family-ish."

"Okay. I guess that makes sense. Thanks, Marc. And you're right. I'm very mad at Becks right now. I just wanted to tell Daniel good bye and that I was sorry about not letting him know sooner that I was leaving. It was just so hard to tell him. He's been such a…good friend. It's…"

He really didn't have time for this. He had his own time table. "Yes, yes, I know. You two are just like two ships that passed in the night and now you're going to be an ocean apart from each other, but that won't make your love any less real.

Listen, I'm sorry, but I've got a very important appointment. It's been great knowing you, Betty. Don't forget to call or write, or email. Maybe we could video chat? Don't worry, I'll watch over Daniel for you, at least until you can yourself again…maybe…someday. Kiss, kiss, gotta run, bye, cheerio, luv! Good luck in the merry old land of Oz!"

Betty was left holding the phone wondering what any of that was about. She wiped her eyes and grabbed her luggage. Everyone was downstairs waiting to have a quick little goodbye in the living room. They had had what Justin had referred to as an 'elegant' little party outside earlier in the day and she had been happy but a little shocked to hear her papi tell her how proud he was of her for being so brave.

Hilda and Bobby had a new place in Manhattan, so even though she worried about her papi being on his own, he seemed to be taking all the changes in his stride now. She and Hilda had been so worried about his reluctance to have his daughters leave, but deep down, Ignacio must have known this day would come and he seemed to have finally accepted it. Almost more so than Hilda and Betty were now, it seemed.

She wiped her eyes and headed downstairs. She would have to just try and call Daniel (or maybe email, that might be easier) once she got in London. It was too late for anything more personal, now, she sighed. She really didn't know what she expected, anyway. Him, showing up on her door with roses and an engagement ring, begging her to stay perhaps? She couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

Yeah, right! Like she would ever inspire Daniel to be romantic! He wasn't usually the romantic type with anyone. He had tried to be sort of…with Sofia and Molly, the only two women he had had to do anything close to romancing in his very spoiled, very shallow life.

 

Mostly all he had to do was cast those incredible baby blues at some hot, skinny girl and they were jumping into his bed, no questions asked. She almost didn't blame him for being so shallow. She sighed, coming down the stairs, struggling with some of her suitcases.

After all, if women were willing to…do those things, who could blame him, she supposed? But she did blame him. She expected more from him. He had been different, too. Ever since he had left the stupid cult, he had been a different man. He had his little 'arrangement' with Amanda, but then when that fizzled with Tyler stepping in; he had only dated Trista as far as she knew.

And she pretty much knew most of Daniel's social life. He had actually spent a lot of time with her, too. Lots of late nights. They had seen each other through break ups. Her when Matt left for Africa, too.

 

Justin and Bobby came to help her with her luggage. "Ready, Chipmunk?" Bobby grabbed her cheek like he always did.  
Hilda looked on the verge of tears, "You know you don't have to be at the airport right away, Betty. Your flight doesn't leave for five hours!"

"I know, but they tell you to get there at least two hours ahead, even with domestic flights, and even longer with international ones now with all the security." She knew her sister just wanted to keep her here as long as possible. She was the opposite. She was afraid if she didn't get on the plane soon, she wouldn't go.

The longer she stayed, the more she questioned if she even wanted to leave. Not only was she going to miss her family like crazy, but she hated leaving things like this with Daniel. But she knew she needed this. Like her papi, she, too, had to move on.

If Daniel didn't understand that she couldn't just stand by and idly watch him with girl after girl like Trista when he was so much better than that, she didn't think she should stay, anyway.

Maybe it was best to put an ocean between them, so she wouldn't just open her mouth like she had and butted in when it was really none of her business. Why should she care if he dated a girl dumber than a rock? It was his life. He could do what he wanted (or who). She wanted no part of it anymore. She realized that perhaps she was trying to make herself angrier at him than she really was so it would be easier for her to leave.

Her family lined up on the curb as her car arrived. Everyone said their goodbyes and that was it, she waved to them all and headed off to her new job, her new life. Just as she had stopped crying she looked out the window and saw the Brooklyn Bridge. She looked down at her phone again, praying it would ring. But it didn't. She wanted to call Daniel again. But she was crying so hard, he probably wouldn't have been able to understand her.

She didn't know what to say to her best friend in the world. The best friend she had ever had…or ever would, she thought. She suddenly couldn't stand it, she asked the driver to stop by Daniel's place. She had to at least get one last hug. He owed her that much, after all they had been through together. She just hoped she would have the strength to walk away from hugging him. She was excited just to see him, though.

She wiped her eyes, and admired the new glasses Hilda and Justin had presented her with-they were very stylish, she thought. Something she and Daniel could talk about if they suddenly had trouble with conversation.  
She knew they certainly never had before. But she couldn't remember a time when they had gone a whole two weeks not communicating in some way before.

Even when he had been hiding out in his apartment after the Sofia fiasco, he had sent her postcards from Rio…fake Rio. That's why the thing with Natalie had gotten under her skin so much. Now, she found herself envious of both Becks and Marc. How is it that he had time to pal around with those two and he couldn't find ten minutes to come over to her house and say goodbye?  
She was so back and forth, she realized. She felt like an emotional roller coaster was going through her brain. One minute, she wanted to grab him and kiss him and apologize for freaking out and not letting him kiss her that night, who knows, maybe even have a really proper goodbye? Something to really remember her by.

Whoa, did she just think that? With Daniel? Where did THAT come from? Probably just an adrenaline rush or something. This was a huge change she was making. She didn't know if she would even have had the courage to do something this big if Daniel hadn't always been so encouraging, always telling her to believe in herself.

So, what had she done? Stabbed him in the back, and chickened out telling him she was going away, after all he had done for her. All he had done for her family over the years, Justin, and her papi, spending so much time at their house, that he felt like a member of the family all ready.

God, she was going to miss him. So, that was it, she decided. She would just tell him that, and hug him. Maybe give him one quick goodbye kiss. A good one. Okay, now she was gone again!

The minute she got there, she ran out of the car and up the steps. She knocked. No answer. If he was home, he would surely answer, she thought after several attempts. She hesitated, then lifted up the fire extinguisher to see the extra key was gone. Maybe he wasn't doing that anymore, she thought.

Where the hell was he? She started to leave a note. But, after several attempts, she balled up the paper and threw it away. What could she say? "I was here to finally say goodbye, but you were probably out getting wasted with your buddy Becks, getting laid. You could have been with me. Hope you don't get an STD, you perv?" No that was really mean. She sighed, utterly disappointed at not getting to say goodbye. She called Mrs. Meade's phone, but only got her voice mail.

"Mrs. Meade. This is Betty. I'm sorry I was so stubborn and didn't give you my flight information to pass on to Daniel. I know I'm the one who hurt him. I'm the one who's leaving." She left her flight information on Claire's phone, repeating it twice. There, she had done all she could to try and reach out to Daniel. The ball was back in his court now. She wondered about what Marc had said about why hadn't she come over last night….what could he have meant? What did he think would have happened?

Across town, at the airport were Claire, Tyler, Amanda and Marc. They had literally grabbed (most of that was Tyler) Daniel away from Becks and driven him to the airport. Now they were stuck in traffic. He looked at his mother. "What in the world, Mom? Why are you guys kidnapping me? I 'm not in any cult with Becks, I can assure you. I'm not into drugs or anything. So, what's this about? Where are we, at the airport?" He looked suddenly bleary-eyed. "She's leaving? Today?"  
"Not just today, son. In less than an hour. Her flight leaves at 6:49.


	2. Chapter 6-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on fan fiction, chapter by chapter. I'm posting it a few chapters at a time here. Sorry for the formatting issues in transfer!

Chapter 6: Chapter 6 From Us to You

With a Little Help from My Friends  
Chapter 6: From Us to You  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
Don't want to be my own spoiler, but I guess the title maybe says it all. Don't despair, Detty…this tale is kind of like Titanic (only in a good way), you already know the ending/beginning, so it's all about the journey, and getting to know the characters better.  
"Okay, I'm going to go tell her right now. I don't really know how she's going to react or what to say, but…" he seemed nervous.  
Tyler was surprised. He leaned over to Amanda and whispered, "I thought Daniel was some player. Why does he seem so…scared?"  
She whispered back, "Because…he knows how to be a player, but he's never been in love with his best friend before. He doesn't know how to tell her. I mean the fact that they worked together, side by side, for four years and yet he's just now figuring out that he's in love with her, when she's leaving…he's clueless. So is she." He just nodded.  
Daniel was ranting, "What am I supposed to say? Am I supposed to tell her not to go? I can't do that to her."  
Claire put her hand on his arm, "Daniel, I don't think you need to worry about making any demands of her. But she deserves to know that you care for her. At least tell her goodbye and that you love her. She needs to know that reason you've been acting like such an ass."  
"Thanks, Mom. I can always count on you to be supportive."  
"Daniel, here. Maybe this will help. Tell her to read it first, then she'll be putty in your hands. Somewhat her natural state." Marc handed him the letter, smiling wickedly.  
"MARC!" Daniel, Amanda, and Claire all yelled at him at the same time.  
He shrugged, "I want to be a full editor and I support this little rendezvous, but don't push it. I haven't heard an actual offer yet, Daniel, lovah!"  
Daniel cleared his throat nervously, "Yeah. Later, Marc. I'm a little worried about the woman I love leaving before I tell her how I feel right now, remember? Thanks for the letter, though. That's a great idea. We'll…talk. I promise, okay? Wish me luck, everybody!"  
"Good luck!" "Break a leg!" "Marc! Why would you say that?" Amanda asked.  
"Isn't that for pouring out your heart to your best friend turned lover who's leaving the country, too?"  
"I think that's just for actors." Tyler said.  
"Well, it's dramatic…she's leaving."  
Daniel had already gotten out of the car, too impatient to sit and wait for traffic. He could see the airport and he had the flight information and he had folded the letter Marc had given him and put it into his pocket.  
He got to the ticket agent and pulled out his wallet. "Yes, what gate is this flight leaving from?" he showed her the paper.  
"Gate 4C. But there are no more seats available on that flight. They are going to be making the call for that flight in about forty minutes."  
"Okay, here's the thing. I…the girl I'm in love with is on that flight. I just need to get a flight. I'll buy whatever ticket I need to so I can be at the gate to try and..."  
"Stop her? That's so romantic!" The girl said.  
"Well, maybe. I don't know if it'll make a difference. She probably will still go. Who knows, maybe I'll go to London with her or something, if she wants me. I just need to tell her how I feel…and see if she feels the same." He was excited. He was extremely relieved that she wasn't questioning his motives, thinking he was some kind of terrorist or something.  
The girl typed furiously and got him seats to...Amsterdam.  
"Amsterdam?" he looked puzzled, "I'm not really planning on smoking pot. But…who cares. Hopefully, it won't really matter. Thanks!" he handed her his credit card and she gave him his boarding pass. He waved it at her as he ran to the security line, "Thanks!"  
"Good luck!" she called.  
He stripped off his belt, shoes and socks in record time. He didn't realize how long it had been since he'd flown commercial. What a pain! He hurried through the line as fast as he could. There was a lot of standing around.  
They waved the stupid Geiger counter thing over him a few times before he realized it was his Rolex that was setting it off. What were they checking to see if he was radioactive or something? "Oh, sorry, it was probably this!" he took it off. One of the TSA employees' eyes grew wide, "Wow! Is that real?"  
Daniel shook his head as if it was in fact a knock off. He didn't want to get mugged before he got to Betty. He looked down the stupid moving walker thing and ran on it, as fast as possible, almost knocking over a few people.  
Finally, he saw the gate sign overhead and practically sprinted to get to the right number. The numbers seemed so far apart. In the distance, he could see the five, then he thought he saw her. He started feeling like he was going to hyperventilate. Was he really going to do this? Wait…was that? What the hell was HE doing here? Why was that guy always around?  
Daniel watched as Henry Grubstick picked his Betty up in the air and twirled her around like she was his own personal little plaything. He watched, as Henry seemed to be babbling about something. Betty was smiling shyly. He waited thinking the guy was just going to say a quick goodbye and leave, like friends do. But wait, why was he there? He thought of all he had gone through to get this far.  
It suddenly dawned on him that Henry had either done the same thing or… he was going to London with her! He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe this guy was here. How did he always, always, always seem to show up at the worst possible times!  
He watched Betty talking, smiling. God, that smile…he hadn't realized until that very second just how much he missed seeing that smile every day. She really had become beautiful. Hadn't she? Maybe it was just that he knew how wonderful she was, and that made her even prettier or something. He didn't care. He watched her, tossing her hair, talking comfortably, and saw how Henry looked at her. What the hell was going on with these two, anyway?  
He wanted to know. He started to text her and ask, as he had when he saw her talking to Tyler that time, "What are you doing talking to HIM?" But he knew she would then realize he was there, basically stalking her so he could do what he should have done months or even years ago and just think he was a pathetic idiot. His dream, where she had called him one echoed in his ears. Or wait…had that actually been Becks, talking to him and he somehow thought it was Betty in his dream?  
Was this guy ever going to leave? Daniel panicked. Maybe Henry really was going to London with her? Maybe they had re-connected and he was going to be the super accountant at her job at Dunne or something. He supposed they needed accountants everywhere, even London. A lot more than they needed pathetic, lazy, womanizing lost-boys who only had a job because their daddy had been the owner of the company. He started losing his nerve, losing his drive, his mind…  
"Are you going to Amsterdam, too?" A tall blonde was looking at his boarding pass.  
"Huh? NO! I mean, maybe. Sorry. I need to get a better look at someone. Excuse me." He moved to get a closer look at Betty. She looked really pretty today. As he studied her face, that he thought he knew every curve of…he realized something was definitely different with her look. It was the glasses! She had new glasses. They were really cute. You could see a lot more of her eyes.  
He suddenly panicked, as he heard them announcing the boarding process. He shifted uncomfortably. Thinking, he was really screwed now. Betty didn't have time to read his stupid letter now, she was ready to go through the tunnel and get onto her flight. He finally saw Henry leave, watching her and waving almost till she had gotten to the agent who was taking their passes.  
"Betty!" he called out. He saw her looking around at the sound of her name, but it was too late. She had already handed her pass to the agent and was headed into the walkway.  
He ran towards the line, but he was stopped and asked for his boarding pass. He tried to see where she had gone and yelled her name out again, louder this time, hoping she would hear him and come out. Now, he was getting pulled rather forcefully by the agent, "I'm sorry, sir. You're at the wrong gate, I'm afraid. The flight for Amsterdam is boarding at gate 6C, down the hall a bit. I can take you there."  
"Can I just speak to someone on THIS flight? I just saw a friend and I wanted to say goodbye to her…before she leaves."  
"I'm sorry, sir. As you can imagine, for security reasons, we can't really allow that, once passengers have already boarded, I'm afraid it's too late."  
"Yeah. Okay." He sounded as depressed as he felt. He wanted to murder that damn Henry. What was he doing here, anyway? He didn't see where the guy had gone, but he had to admit he really hated the guy right now. He had ruined everything. He wondered if it were too late to change his ticket to London. He could maybe take a later flight.  
And what? He honestly was starting to second guess his whole dramatic stop-her-at-the airport before she leaves idea now. What did he really think was going to happen? If he professed his love to her suddenly, was she supposed to throw her arms around him and tell him she was going to stay after all?  
The whole idea of him going with her seemed somewhat more appealing, but what would he do once he was there? Sit on her doorstep, waiting for her to get home and be the house-husband or something? Ultimate role-reversal. Wait…did he say husband. Wow, he was really getting ahead of himself here. This was just a case of extremely terrible timing. Especially with Henry.  
Should he just call her. No, her phone would be off now, anyway. He'd have to wait until she landed. He stood there for the longest time, not having a clue what to do with himself. He felt like his whole life had just walked onto that plane and faded into some kind of distant dream…or memory, to be more accurate. His whole relationship with Betty, four years, was just a memory now.  
Suddenly, the idea of going back to the car and telling his little cheering committee that he had choked because he couldn't compete with a little geeky competition seemed unfathomable. He looked down and saw his boarding pass. Maybe he could check out some of the local sights in Amsterdam. He hadn't been there since college. And he didn't remember much from then. Besides, he needed to figure out some things. Like if he even wanted to go back to Mode anymore. He somehow couldn't imagine working there without Betty Suarez. That was another life. Now that she was gone, he wanted no part of that world. He needed to plan a new life. Amsterdam seemed like as good a place as any to do that. Maybe he could swing by Paris and see Alexis and DJ while he was there. He looked at the time. He had about half an hour before the flight he had never planned on actually taking left. He called his mom's number, but it went to voice mail.  
"Mom. It's me. I…never got to talk to her. She's gone. I missed her. I saw her, but she was with Henry. He was here for some reason. I…need some time to regroup I think. I'm going to go visit Alexis and DJ. I'll call her when I get to Europe. I'm going to Amsterdam right now. I'll let you know when I land. Thanks for…all your help. I love you."  
He went to sit down, waiting for them to call his flight for boarding. He saw the tall blonde, obviously trying to flirt with him or something. He just closed his eyes and tried to calm his swirling thoughts. What was he going to do? He realized that even if he had somehow convinced Betty to stay or he had followed her, he didn't know what to do with their lives…what would make both of them happy.  
She had found her passion. She was on her path. She was so driven. He had been completely honest when he told her she intimidated the hell out of him. He didn't know what he should do to prove to her he deserved her. He knew, deep down, he really didn't. At least; not right now.  
He decided the next time he saw Betty; he was going to be someone that was actually worthy of her. At least, as much as Daniel Meade could be worthy of someone like Betty Suarez. He turned off his cell and put it in his pocket. He was trying to relax, but he felt like everything in his life was just like the people he saw on those conveyor belts, going by with no connection to him. His life in general felt like that right now. He felt like he had no connection to anything or anyone.  
He was dreaming he was flying again. Hmmm…maybe the first dream had actually been a premonition. He would actually be flying over the ocean soon. There was Betty again, dressed as Marilyn. She smiled and crooked his finger towards him. He started to go to her, but just as he got closer, Becks tackled him and he looked up to see Henry standing there, kissing her. He felt a hand on his shoulder now, shaking him.  
"You're going to miss your flight. They just made the last call for boarding. If you have decided you're going for sure?"  
He nodded and mumbled, "Thanks." He got up and handed his boarding pass to the agent and got on board. This was going to be a long flight, he thought.  
Betty could have sworn she heard Daniel's voice a few times as she boarded her plane. She couldn't believe seeing Henry like that. She had been surprised that his flight to Tucson to visit his mom was leaving on the same day as her flight. She wondered about the timing. It seemed a little suspect, a little too convenient. The guy always seemed to be there at very pivotal times in her life, she thought. It was strange how that worked. She had really hoped Daniel would have shown up, but she guessed that ship had sailed. She never heard back from Claire, and she assumed Becks had never given Daniel the message she had tried to reach him.  
She wondered if he had any idea that she was even gone yet? Probably not even on his radar to worry about such things as when his former assistant/friend was leaving to start a new life. One that didn't include him. Him and his late night calls to see if she could help him get into the pants of some smart girl by reciting Shakespeare! She couldn't believe he had talked her into helping him with that one!  
Him and all his family drama, kidnapping, poisoning, paternity tests, secrets and lies…that seemed to be the Meade family motto. And yet…she loved Claire and she knew that Daniel, Claire, Tyler, DJ and even Alexis all had their good points. She loved them all like they were her family, too.  
She got situated on the plane and tried to get some rest, knowing that this was going to be a long and boring flight. Of course, this part was only a few hours, then she had her layover, then the really long part across the ocean…and into her new world. The world that wouldn't include Daniel Meade. Because evidently, he had no desire to be included in her life anymore. He had made that abundantly clear.  
Because if he had wanted to be, he could have come and said goodbye, he could have called, or emailed, or texted. With modern technology, how many ways did the man need to make some kind of contact with her? He always did this. He would get in one of his little funks and then he cut himself off with everyone who loved him! That's how that damn cult had been able to cut him off from his mother…and from her.  
She was starting to go to the angry side of the little ongoing debate in her head again. Right now, she figured it was best. Besides, if she went to the other emotion, total depression and sorrow, she'd start crying uncontrollably again and she didn't think her fellow passengers would appreciate that during the flight.  
When they were able to use electronics, she got into the overhead compartment, with help from the tall man across the aisle from her and retrieved her laptop and checked to see if she had gotten an email from him. There was something from Marc, but she was really mad at him right now, so she deleted it.  
Probably some crap about how he deserved to be Editor and was still jealous because Daniel had tried to offer her that position to keep her from leaving. Crap! Now she had gone and started picturing him standing there, telling her he couldn't live without her.  
The way he had said that had gotten her heart beating so fast at the time. Then, of course, he had started rattling off all these perks at the company and she knew he had only meant professionally. Well, she was done being his little slave. Running around, doing all his dirty work. From now on, she was going to live her own life, without Daniel Meade.  
The dynamic duo that had kept Mode running all these years no longer existed. She was her own person, now. She was going to be an Editor-in-Chief at Dunne. She had found a flat online. She knew the area was safe from her trip there and Christina had made the arrangements for her. In fact, her friend was planning on meeting her at the airport, so at least she had that to look forward to when she arrived. She loved seeing her friend last month and she would get to see her often now. Christine had told her she was in London almost every weekend.  
Her life was going to be very different from now on. She only had herself to depend on. No family, no friends. Just her. She had evidently sold herself to Lindsey Dunne. Now she had to live up to her own hype. And she evidently had to do it all with a broken heart. She couldn't deny that's what she had…Daniel had broken her heart by ignoring her, by cutting her off from his life before she had even left.  
She knew he was doing it to protect himself. It was the typical male thing to do, act like a jerk to the woman, pretending you don't care about her, in order to make her so angry, she'll say something really mean, and then it will be much easier to…break up. She figured this was definitely like a break up. Even though they had never actually been…dating, it still felt like a break up.  
She endured sitting in the airport in Philly, for almost two hours, then re-boarding a second flight, and hours on hours of sitting squished in between two very large gentlemen. She used the term loosely, since they both kept staring at her breasts fairly openly.  
Finally, after waking up with one of the stupid men slumped with his head leaning on her breast, in fact, she heard the welcome announcement that they would soon be landing. Thank God! She couldn't wait to be back on solid ground. She realized how much easier and more pleasant her flight had been on the Meade Jet.  
How different things had been then! She had found herself actually looking forward to her little 'date' with Daniel to Hilda's wedding, she had had a great time the whole trip, everything was so hopeful then. Now…things were just very different, and somewhat scary.  
She felt like kissing the ground when they got off the plane. After struggling to get a cart to put all her luggage on, she went out to the pickup area and heard her name being screamed, "Bet-ty! Bet-ty! Over here, luv!" She spied Christine, waiting for her, waving wildly to her.  
Betty pulled the cart for a while, then pushed, until her friend came to help her, and stopped to pull her in for a big hug. "Oh, Christine! I'm so happy to see you! Thanks so much for picking me up!"  
"Well, listen, I figured you'd be completely worn out, so I went ahead and booked us a room here for the next two nights. That way, you'll have a bit of time to get over your jet-lag. You don't have to start work until next Monday, right?"  
"Yes. I have five whole days to get used to being a Londoner before I have to put my nose to the grindstone."  
"So, how's your love life, then? Any new developments?"  
"Wow, there's no beating around the bush with you, is there? That's what I've missed about you, Christine!" she hugged her friend's waist.  
"Me, too, Betty. That and all your drama! You always made my life seem so bloody boring! Now that you're here, I'll have a bit of excitement again!"  
Betty shrugged, "Well, actually, most of that drama was…the Meades, not me."  
"Ah, yes! How is the lovely Lothario these days? Still as hot as ever?"  
"Oh, God yes!" Betty said a little too enthusiastically. She and Christine both laughed. She was always way too honest and open when she was overly exhausted.  
"Well, tell me what you really think of the man, then, Betty. Hmmm… so did he try to keep you there or anything? Try to offer you some fun reasons why you should stay or anything? Oh, I really like your new glasses, by the by, Betty. Tres Chic! My God, you're getting prettier every time I see you!"  
"Thanks! About Daniel…." She proceeded to catch her friend up on all the nonsense with the burning contracts, the offer of more money, the fighting and the eventual freeze out. She also mentioned the almost kiss at Hilda's wedding for some reason, although she really didn't know if that fit into the rest.  
"Wow, Betty! If I didn't know any better, I'd suggest maybe mister Meade was nursing a bit of a crush on our little Betty. Burning contracts, telling you he can't live without you…acting like you broke his heart or something when you told him you were leaving.  
That time at the office working on the last issue sounded like a lot better date than I've had in a long time. So that makes at least three pretty official dates with the man…and he pulled the old silent treatment to try and distance himself before you left to lessen the pain when you actually did."  
"I still can't believe he didn't have the balls to come and tell me good bye! Who does that! After four years of me at his constant beck and call, doing all kinds of crazy stuff for him…"  
"Yeah, about that…you always went way beyond any version of the job description I ever saw. I'm guessing all that attention to the man wasn't just to get a good reference on your next job! Maybe Betty has her own crush on the man-whore."  
"He's not like that anymore! I told you. He's…"  
"I see." Christine smiled and batted her eyelashes, "He's so dreamy now! He's not a jerk to me anymore…except it seems he still managed to hurt you."  
"Yeah. He did."  
"Well, screw him! If he didn't have the guts to say good bye and thank you for all the work you did for him, for all the stuff you put up with for him, all these years, I say, you're better off without him! We've got lots of cute blokes over here that will fall madly in love with our little up and coming Latina beauty!"  
"Yeah! Oh, guess who did show up at the airport!"  
"Who?"  
"Henry!"  
"Henry? Crikey! That bloke's like a bad penny! Or a bloody boomerang! You can't seem to shake him!"  
"Well, I think I did, finally. I told him before in New York when I accidently drunk dialed him that I wasn't interested. But he said when he heard I did take the job in London he wondered if it meant I was finally 'over' Daniel. I mean, what did he even mean by that? How could I be over him when I was never…"  
"Under him?"  
"Cute!"  
"Well…it's true. Unfortunately. Maybe if you had been, he wouldn't have just let you leave. Did you ever…wonder?"  
"What? You mean-with Daniel? Well, no…not really. I mean, I guess it's natural to have like fantasies or whatever with guys you are around a lot, but…gosh, I don't know, Christina! Okay, maybe I did, are you happy?"  
"Hey, I'd just say that makes you human, Betty. You'd have to be blind not to notice the man and wonder what all the fuss was about."  
"Well, I guess it's just as well I'll never know."  
"What you were missing?" Christine elbowed her.  
"Whatever! You're so dirty!"  
"So are you, you just save it for your writing! I've read parts of your diary!"  
She grinned, "I'm so glad you're here, Christine! Thanks for coming to pick me up and for babysitting me until I'm more acclimated."  
"I'm glad you're here, too, Betty. London is brighter now that you're here!"

Chapter 7: Chapter 7 The Ballad of Daniel & Betty

With a Little Help from My Friends  
Chapter 7: The Ballad of Daniel and Betty  
Disclaimer: I don't own UB, and definitely don't own anything to do with the Beatles!  
My sincerest apologies for the use of this song, but I couldn't resist, given Daniel's location. It just had to be said. Hopefully, you'll enjoy my per/version of John & Yoko's song!  
The Ballad of Daniel:  
'Checked' into the Amsterdam Hilton, talking in my bed for a week. The newspapers said, say what you doing in bed, I said I'm only trying to get me some peace. C*, you know it ain't easy. You know how hard it can be. The way things are going, they're gonna crucify me…  
"Daniel, this is Becks. Answer your damn phone, man! What the hell happened to you? You're 'brother' and your new male lover come and pull you into a town car and now I'm hearing from that little blonde that you used to bang that you're in Amsterdam? Are you…high?  
Did you get back in that weird cult or whatever? What is going on? Call me, okay? I'm going to go talk to your mom and that should tell you how worried I am, because I know she hates me, but I'm thinking maybe I should call the police or something.  
This isn't anything to do with that Betsy, sorry Betty, is it? She called before looking for you and sounded all dramatic. But she seemed like that every time I ever talked to her so I figured she's just like that. Whatever, man, just call me!"  
Daniel listened to his messages. He wondered about what Becks had said about Betty calling for him. When was that, he wondered and why didn't he get the message before? He wished he knew what she wanted.  
Most likely she had just called to tell him she was leaving and to say goodbye. Not that it mattered now. He had been here four days already and the only thing he had accomplished in that time is that he had progressed from lying in the bed, to sitting on the couch.  
His room at the Amsterdam Hilton somewhat resembled his loft when he had gone into hiding after his humiliation on national TV with Sofia. He knew he had to get his act together, and either go back to work at Mode, and try to forget he ever knew Betty Suarez, just get on with his life, or figure out a plan to go after her in London and try to persuade her that he was a worthy suitor.  
He had been so determined and full of love when he originally left the little support group in New York. Then, the minute he saw her with Henry, he felt like he had been the one who ran into the glass door. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.  
He knew he should probably call his mom again and let her know he had arranged to meet Alexis and DJ in Paris on Sunday and would stay with them for at least a week. Then, he would decide if he was returning to New York…or not.  
He and his mother hadn't really discussed how they would handle things at Mode should he decide to really walk away…indefinitely. He hadn't gotten that far in his mind of what his future might look like. A part of him knew he couldn't face the halls of Mode without her smile, though.  
"Hey, Mom. It's me. Your stupid son."  
"Daniel, stop berating yourself. You're not stupid. Just…slow."  
He laughed, in spite of his obvious pain, "Thanks. But I am very stupid. I realize that now. I don't know why I couldn't have just seen this. Why did it take her leaving for me to understand I needed her so much? God, I really am an idiot, just like she said."  
"Betty actually called you an idiot? I don't believe that. When?"  
"Not really. Just in my dream. When she was dressed as Marilyn Monroe, and I was flying or something. But it was probably just Becks talking and I transferred it to my dream." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Claire.  
She knitted her brows together in concern, "Are you eating anything? Nothing with mushrooms, I hope?"  
He chuckled, "No, Mom. I mean, yes, I am eating, but I'm not doing any…drugs or anything, I promise, okay? I'm mainly just lying around. Trying to figure out what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. I ordered a laptop and I've been doing all these crazy aptitude things trying to figure if there's actually anything I am qualified to do, besides sit on my ass or…chase women."  
"Well, normally, you're pretty good at catching them, too, dear. I still can't believe you let that Henry stop you from talking to her. She doesn't love him, Daniel. You've got to know that. She walked away from him and went to Hilda's wedding with you, remember?"  
"I told you before, Mom, she went alone. I just happened to go alone, too, because I didn't want to go with Trista. So, we weren't technically on a date. We were both stag. We just ended up dancing together a lot, that's all."  
"Is that all that happened that night? You've been sort of dancing around if you'll excuse the expression what happened between you and Betty at the wedding when you were not technically on a date. And I feel I should mention, she did ask you to go with her originally."  
"No, actually, she asked Henry to go first. She just was too drunk to remember she had already asked him when she asked me. And I don't really want to talk about what happened between us, or more accurately, what didn't happen."  
"Well, alright, dear, you know I'm not going to leave that comment alone. What exactly did you want to happen that didn't? Sex?"  
"NO! Mom! Come on. I just tried to…kiss her."  
"You did? What did she say?"  
"She didn't say anything."  
"Well, what did she do? Did she kiss you back? Wait, what do you mean, you tried to kiss her? How hard is to kiss someone? You of all people certainly know you just put your lips together. It's not brain surgery."  
"Well, it might as well be when one person moves her face away so all you do is kiss their ear or the side of their head or something. I looked like a complete idiot! I was so embarrassed. I mean, obviously, she wanted nothing to do with me. So, I just said I was sorry and that was that."  
"You never asked her why she didn't want you to kiss her?"  
"Why exactly would I do THAT? I'm not a total glutton for punishment. My ego was bruised enough without doing a play-by-play reenactment, thanks, Mom."  
"Well, since you brought up the sports analogy, Daniel, let me ask you something. Isn't the purpose of watching yourself make a mistake and talking about it so you don't make the same mistake…so you improve your game?  
Perhaps if you would have set aside your precious ego for a moment and simply asked her she would have said something like she didn't want to make a scene at her sister's wedding, but would be more than happy to go out with you and kiss you then, or maybe she didn't want to have your first kiss be in public at all, because she's sort of a private person, or…who knows?  
There are many reasons I can think of to explain why she might have shied away from having you maul her on the dance floor in front of her family. Most of which do not include her saying she is repulsed by you and would never welcome your affection. You can be such a child, sometimes, Daniel!"  
He pursed his lips, thinking to himself for a minute, "I didn't maul her!"  
"I'm sorry. I'm sure you didn't. I was exaggerating, of course. You do understand that you overreacted because of your male ego, though, right?"  
"Possibly."  
"Don't 'possibly' me, Daniel. Why is it you can never admit it when I'm right about your life? Look what happened when you did what you always do and ran and hid out from her? You…oh, never mind, I'm sorry, dear. I don't mean to make you feel worse. I know you're hurting right now. I'm just so frustrated about this whole mess! I wish you would have simply decked that stupid Henry like you did Matt Hartley and swept her off her feet, I guess."  
"Well, that's very Harlequin romance or whatever, Mom, but unfortunately, my life is not a chick flick. I sort of felt like I was in one when I was running through the damn airport like an insane person, trying to catch her, but now that I 've had time to think about it, I don't really know what she would have said if I had.  
I mean, what did I expect? I guess I could have shown up with roses and a ring or something, and dropped to one knee, but Betty's not really like that, anyway. I think what will most impress her is for me to finally get my head out of my ass and get a job on my own. One that I can say I earned, and that has nothing to do with who I am. She earned everything she got and I need to do that, too."  
"That sounds like a good plan, Daniel. Have you decided what field you're interested in yet? You were always pretty good attracting new advertisers."  
"Yeah, I'm sort of leaning towards that. Or possibly graphic design. I'm going to talk to a career counselor in Paris next Monday. Alexis set up an appointment for me. I am really looking forward to seeing her and DJ. At least something positive will come out of this mess."  
"Daniel, you know, I think this is something you need to go through. I know it seems like a disaster right now. But you know what they say, sometimes you have to hit rock bottom."  
"Listen, Mom, I know you've been worried about me drinking too much. I want you to know, I'm cutting down on that. I've been pretty low key since I got here. I promise, you aren't going to see me in the Amsterdam papers having been thrown in a foreign jail or anything, okay?"  
"Thank you, dear. That is good to know. I would hate to pass on my weaknesses to all my children. By the way, I don't know when exactly, because we must have been stuck in the Holland Tunnel for forty minutes, but Betty did try to call before she left. She left me her flight information. I don't know why she didn't call you directly, but…she did want to say goodbye at least before she left."  
"I think she may have tried to call me. Becks said something about her calling. I guess he didn't feel he needed to give me the message at the time. Maybe she was trying to give me her flight number, too, then called you when Becks hung up on her or whatever."  
"Why was he answering your phone?"  
"I didn't know he did. It must have been when I was in the shower. I had been waiting for the phone to ring all day before that."  
"That's usually the way things happen. Are you going to call her? Before she changes her number to a local London one and you can't reach her?"  
"I don't know, Mom. I think I need to either wait till I see her in person to try and talk to her or…"  
"Or what? You're not seriously thinking about not doing anything about your feelings, are you?"  
"I don't want to…give up on her. But I might not have a choice, Mom. It's her life, too. Just because I want her doesn't mean she'll want me. I need to be prepared to deal with that if she rejects me. I know you think I'm irresistible, but you're biased. Remember, Betty's a lot smarter than most women I've been interested in."  
"Well, exactly, Daniel. She's not stupid. She would have to be to reject you. No matter how stupid you've been in not recognizing how much you loved her."  
He laughed, "Okay, well, on that note…I don't know if it's a compliment or an insult, but…whatever. Goodnight, Mom. I'll talk to you when I get to Paris from Alexis' place, okay? We can all video chat or something."  
"Alright, dear. Take care. I love you."  
"I love you, too. Bye."  
Daniel finally decided to get out of the hotel and took a shower, dressed, and left a large tip with a note of apology to the hotel housekeeping staff. He headed out to explore the area. He took a river cruise, then caught the trolley to the Van Gough Museum.  
He couldn't help himself. He had heard Betty talk once about how if she ever was in Amsterdam she wanted to go there, so of course, when he saw the stop on the trolley route, he got off and looked around, seeing the pieces she had talked about. He found it strange that all the little conversations over the past four years he had only half paid attention to, he was now re-living and that was pretty much how he kept his sanity.  
If you could call it that. Mainly, he just existed during the day, getting up and getting dressed had taken him five days, after all, so he seriously wondered how long it was going to take him to accomplish anything of greater difficulty. He didn't have a clue how to determine what he could do to show he didn't need his family's backing in order to succeed. He decided if he wasn't quite ready to call Betty herself yet, he could at least talk to a family member.  
"Mr. Suarez? It's Daniel."  
"Daniel? How are you, son? I haven't seen you around in a while. Are you alright? You sound a little upset."  
He didn't know why, but just the sound of her father's voice was more than he could take. Ignacio sounded so concerned. It reminded him so much of HER. Daniel sat down on a bench, in front of one of the paintings that Betty had talked about wanting to see…and he could feel the guy's pain. He felt like cutting an ear off or something, too.  
"Daniel…are you crying, son? Is it Betty? I miss her, too, mijoh. I know how hard it must be for you. You two really have something special. Have you tried to talk to her? Tell her how you feel?"  
"You knew?" How was it his mother, Betty's father, Amanda, everyone knew he was in love with Betty…except him? And Betty, of course.  
"Well, when your daughter's boss comes to the house as much as you have over the years, has dinner here sometimes two or three times a week, spends the holidays with our family, helps her nephew feel comfortable with his sexuality more than his own father did, sends your whole family to Mexico, and when your daughter brings her boss home dead drunk and tucks him into her bed, then tells you to take care of him while he recovers from drinking himself into oblivion over another woman, then helps him handle losing his wife, and when you see the two of them dancing and looking at each other all night the way you two did at Hilda's wedding, then finally you see that man totally lose his cool at the thought of your daughter walking out of his life….you sort of put the pieces together, Daniel.  
Where are you, now? Do you want to come over? I could make you something to eat." Daniel laughed softly, thinking that Mr. Suarez was sometimes like a Jewish mother or something, using food to comfort his children. It was nice.  
"Well, that might be difficult. I'm in Amsterdam. But maybe…I'd like a rain check when I get back to New York."  
"Amsterdam? You do know Betty is in London? Do you need to know her address?"  
"I…I would like that, but I don't think I'm ready to face her yet. I actually went to the airport to stop her or something once I finally figured out how dumb I had been. But, Henry was there. So, I…chickened out. I had to get a ticket to somewhere to go to her gate, that's how I ended up here. Right now, I'm at the Van Gogh Museum, looking at one of the paintings Betty likes."  
"The Self Portrait? Or the Sunflowers? I like the Starry Night one, but Betty said it was really nice, but everybody likes that one, so she liked the one that showed his pain, that showed that art can be ugly and still have a kind of beauty." He was silent for a minute, "My Betty. She is really special."  
"No argument here, sir. So, have you talked to her a lot since she got to London?"  
"A few times, yes. She's doing well. Her friend from Scotland, you know, Christine, met her at the airport and stayed with her for her first few days there. They had a good time, evidently. That girl could always cheer Betty up. She's missed her ever since she left New York. I'm glad Betty's got her there, at least."  
"That's great. Yeah, I know Betty really was sad when Christina left Mode. I'm really happy that she has a friend there in London. So…did Betty ask about me at all?"  
Ignacio laughed a bit, trying not to make fun of the man, when he was obviously in so much pain, "Yes, of course she did, Daniel. She asked if you had come by or called. Do you want me to tell her you called, or let her know where you are? Are you staying there long? Or perhaps stopping in London on your way back to New York?"  
Daniel took a deep breath. "I don't really know what I'm going to do, Mr. Suarez. I'm going to Paris in a few days to see my sister and nephew. To be honest, I'm thinking about leaving Mode altogether. I've watched your daughter work so hard when she didn't have anything given to her like I did. You should be so proud of what she's accomplished. She's…amazing.  
I feel like I could never measure up, you know? I want to show her I can do something on my own, without my family name. I just don't know if I'm ever going to be good enough for her."  
"Well, I'm sorry to say, you're not! No man will ever be good enough for my Betty. But, she loves you, so…I guess you'll have to do, Daniel." He couldn't help laughing, now.  
"She does? She said that?" Daniel stood up, smiling, and suddenly hopeful.  
"Well, no." Daniel sat back down, defeated again. "Oh, I see."  
"But, Daniel, actions speak louder than words, and the things she has done for you over the years are not simply the actions of an employee towards her boss, either. She dropped everything she was doing for you on a very regular basis. What do you think?"  
"I don't know. I know she cares about me. She's been a great friend. I just don't know if she wants anything more. I…tried to kiss her at Hilda's wedding and she turned away. Does that seem like she loves me?"  
"I don't really know, Daniel. Why didn't you just ask her yourself? And frankly, although I have no idea what Henry was doing at the airport, I don't know why you didn't just punch him or something, like you did Matt."  
"You sound just like my mom." Daniel laughed.  
"Well, she's a very wise woman. You should listen to her."  
"Thank you for…everything, Mr. Suarez. It…helps to talk to you. I…miss her so much. I didn't realize how lucky I was to have her in my life."  
"I know exactly what you mean, Daniel. I feel the same way. Good luck in finding your path. I know no matter what you decide you want to do for a career, Betty will be supportive of you. You two just need to work things out. You both need to stop hiding from your feelings."  
"I know. I guess I'm just scared. I hate letting her down. She gives me that look and I want to do whatever it takes to make her happy with me again."  
"I know. She gets that look from me, actually. But on her, it looks pretty."  
"That's true. She is…very pretty. I should have told her that."  
"Well, I hope you enjoy your visit with your family, Daniel. Come by anytime when you get back to New York. Unless you decide to extend your time in Europe. Thanks, for calling. It was good to hear from you, son. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Mr. Suarez. Thanks, again."  
The Ballad of Betty  
Caught an early plane back to London, the men from the press said, "We wish you success, It's good to have the both of you back". C* you know it ain't easy,  
You know how hard it can be. The way things are going, They're going to crucify me.  
Betty was settling into her new flat in London. Most of the things she had sent were unpacked and she was slowly but surely getting the little household items she needed to survive. She was only a short tube ride from her office, and during her lunch breaks, she usually walked across Trafalgar Square to a nice pub her staff recommended and past the Tate Museum, sometimes even stopping inside to look at some paintings if she had a few extra minutes.  
Things were so busy during the day, and well into the night, that she was distracted and that made things much easier. She found herself grateful for the work. She knew how lucky she was to have this job, to be in London, and to be doing what she loved. She had even made a few friends here.  
People at Dunne Publishing were so much friendlier and accepting of her than the people at Mode had been. She felt like she was really finding her voice at the magazine. That thrilled her immensely. Her dreams of a career in publishing and of eventually owning her own magazine were definitely headed in the right direction.  
Yes, during the week, especially the daytime, she could often go for hours without thinking about him. Her dreams were crazy, though and kept waking her up. She found that living in a foreign country by yourself when you were used to living with your family or roommates was very lonely.  
The nights were hell, especially. She would often wake up, so disoriented from the dreams that she would swear she was back at Mode and would actually wander into the kitchen or living room, looking for Daniel.  
He was starting to invade her mind to the point of total chaos. She didn't mind the odd sexually suggestive dream and even rather found herself enjoying them at night, in the privacy of her her own home, but she was now starting to imagine him walking up to her during waking hours, too.  
She was finding that she would occasionally look up from her desk, expecting to see Daniel smiling down at her and there would be the mailperson, or one of her employees, asking her a question and she was certain they must question why she looked as if she were going to burst into tears.  
"Hilda?"  
"Yeah, mami, it's me. How are you holding up?"  
"I'm fine. How's married life so far?"  
"Good. We're still working with your nephew to 'decorate' the salon. He's driving me nuts! You sound terrible. Is it work? Or still him?"  
"I…miss him, Hilda. I see his face everywhere I look. I seriously think I'm going crazy. Is he…okay? He's not showing up on Page Six again, or arrested or anything again is he? Has he come by the house, do you know? I should call papi. I've only called a few times."  
"Betty, calm down. Bobby, Justin and me are checking on papi. He's doing okay, honey. I think he likes his independence, actually. Elena's coming to town for a visit and I'm sure they've got all kinds a fun plans now that they're actually gonna have the whole house to themselves. He's got a little pep in his step!"  
"Eww! Hilda! What happened to you objecting to Elena…doing stuff with papi?" she made a face at the thought.  
"I'm adjusting. And as far as the love of your life goes, I guess he must have settled down a little. I haven't seen him on the news or anything since that one time. He must be doing that thing where he hides out or whatever.  
Justin heard some weird rumor from Marc or somebody at Mode that he was in Amsterdam or something, getting his freak on. Isn't that where they have those girls who do stuff in the windows or whatever and everybody smokes pot in public? I don't know.  
It's probably just like before, when you found him actually hiding in his place, when he lied to people about where he is so they'll leave him alone. Justin finally admitted he called the house phone just before you left, asking about you.  
Did something happen with you two at my wedding? Justin said when Bobby and I were on our honeymoon, you were acting weird. Is that why you had such a hard time telling him you were going there? What did he say?"  
"Calm down, Hilda. He didn't say anything really. I mean we had a great time. We danced and laughed and talked. Just like we always do, only it was more like…a real date."  
"Betty, it WAS a real date. You asked him to come as your date and he did. Don't let that stupid drunk stuff about Henry bother you. You ended up going with Daniel, just like you planned. But, what happened that got you acting all weird?"  
"He…tried to kiss me."  
"Tried? What does that mean?"  
"I sort of turned away."  
"Why would you do that? Betty, I swear, sometimes you do the dumbest things!"  
"I don't know, Hilda! He just took me by surprise, that's all. I mean, you work with a man for four years and …nothing. Then all of a sudden, he's trying to kiss me, I was just sort of freaked out, okay? I didn't want to ruin our friendship."  
"Well, considering you left the country right after that, he might get the impression you don't like him very much. Which I know is totally not the case. Why don't you just call him, Betty? Get things out in the open. Put all your cards on the table. Tell him how you feel about him."  
"At this point, that would be pretty stupid, Hilda. First of all, I don't really know how I feel about him. Second, even if I did, I live on another continent now, so what difference does it even make? Besides I did try to call him before I left.  
His stupid player friend, Becks answered his phone and said all this crazy stuff about him being gay and sleeping with Marc and wouldn't let me talk to him. Then, I went by his place and he wasn't there. So, as a last ditch effort to see him, I gave his mom all my information on her voicemail and she never called me back or anything, and obviously Daniel never showed up to say goodbye. Just Henry."  
"Henry? What was He doing there? He's is London, now, too? That's weird."  
"No, no. He just saw me at the gate. He was flying out the same day I was and he said some very weird stuff about wondering if my coming to London meant I was finally over Daniel. I didn't really know what to say."  
"Well, it's a fair question, Betty. Are you?"  
She thought of Christine's quip, "There's nothing to get over. I was never under him."

Chapter 8: Chapter 8 Gotta Get You Into My Life

With a Little Help From My Friends  
Chapter 8: Gotta Get You Into My Life  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Ugly Betty!  
My heart is playing tricks on me  
And it's building bricks on me  
I can't break through  
And I can't face you  
My world is turning slowly now  
But it's burning up somehow  
I need some time  
To know what's right  
'Cause it's only in the quiet that I feel some relief  
I'm trying hard not to resist the joy  
Don't listen to me I'm being paranoid  
I might try hard but it's too hard to avoid  
My heart skips a beat  
My heart skips a beat  
My heart is always first to know  
And as the feeling grows  
I can't deny push those thoughts aside  
My world is full of loveliness  
But I focus on the stress  
"Daniel! Come look, Betty is online right now! She just posted a song she likes on her blog and is talking to her friend. Do you want to say something to her?"  
Daniel came up behind his nephew and looked at Betty's blog and read the lyrics she had emphasized. He furrowed his brow, wondering, hoping if maybe she was thinking about him?  
He sighed, realizing sadly, it could just as easily be Matt Hartley, or even stupid Henry who had her heart skipping a beat.  
Since she had rejected him at the dance, he wasn't feeling very hopeful that she would be thinking such thoughts of him right now. Especially after she had evidently tried to say goodbye and he missed her, just as he had missed out on the romantic scene he and his friends and family had envisioned for them at the airport.  
"I doubt she's talking about me. She probably is still missing Matt, her ex-boyfriend. The one who went to Africa to be the next Albert Schweitzer or whatever…and broke her heart. I don't think she has really dated anybody too seriously since then."  
He was pretending to DJ, he knew exactly when she had broken up with Matt. He was her best friend, at least until he had screwed up everything by not encouraging her. He sighed, "I wish I could talk to her and make her feel better about the move. She seems sad, and a little scared, but I really blew it with her. I doubt she'd even talk to me right now, DJ."  
"Do you think she would talk to me?...or how about a stranger? Someone she thinks she doesn't know? I don't use this screen name too much anymore, so none of my friends know it. Why don't you just pretend you're someone else?"  
"Who would I pretend to be?" Daniel liked the idea of finding a way to keep in touch with her without her knowing it was him. That way he could offer her encouragement anonymously.  
DJ shrugged," It doesn't really matter. Just get her to talk about herself, but don't reveal anything too much about yourself. She'll just think you are someone ugly or shy or something but she is such a nice person, she will still be kind to you, and that way you can comfort her.  
"Okay. Thanks, DJ. That's a great idea." He hesitated and DJ got up, realizing Daniel probably wanted some privacy to IM her. "I'm going to go speak to mama and see if dinner is ready yet. Bon chance, Daniel!"  
"Wait, DJ, how do you say, hello, my little beauty in French?"  
"You're not going to pretend to be French, are you, Daniel? Your French sucks, and I doubt I will be able to be your Cyrano indefinitely. You'll have to take French lessons or something to keep that up."  
"No, I'll tell her I'm an American living in Paris or something. I just want to throw her off track of it being me, you know. She'd never in a million years think I would say stuff in French, so…"  
"Oh, I see. It is Bonjour, mon peu de beute, here I'll type it for you. You can text me if you want to say anything else en francais, n'est pas?"  
"I have no idea what all that was, but okay, thanks a lot, DJ. Tell your mom I'll be in for dinner in a few minutes, I just need to talk to her for a sec and see how she is, you know?"  
"Je comprends, Daniel."  
"You understand, right?"  
"Right! You're actually improving! Good luck!"  
"Bon chance?"  
"Don't try to show off!" DJ laughed and shook his head, heading back to the kitchen.  
Playerintraining: Bonjour, mon peu de beaute.  
Bettyboopqueens: I'm sorry, but I don't recognize who you are. Plus, I don't speak French, mister player. That's another thing, I don't think I want to encourage someone in training to be a player.  
He laughed. She was so cute. He pursed his lips, trying to think of a way to get past her defenses.  
Playerintraining: I need to change my screen name. This is an old one. I am no longer that person. I am American, too, not really French. I just moved here to Paris recently and miss my home, and family. Starting over is really difficult sometimes.  
By the way, what I said was, "hello, my little beauty". Sorry, I wasn't trying to hit on you (well, maybe a little). I really like your blog. You seem very smart, and nice. But it's good that you're careful. I could send you my fingerprints for you to do a background check before you agree to talk to me if you like.  
Bettyboopqueens LOL! Thanks for the offer, but since I'd have to give you my regular email address or snail mail address in order to receive said fingerprints, I suppose I'll take a chance. Just don't tell my papi!  
Playerintraining Papi? Is that Spanish? Are you a Latina beauty, then? I should have guessed, looking at the pic on your blog. So…your name is Betty?  
Bettyboopqueens Brilliant deduction, Sherlock! Considering it's on my blog and it's part of my screen name. I'm not telling you my last name, but yes, I'm Mexican. How about you?  
Playerintraining I don't know really. Irish or English or something, I guess. Just American mongrel, my family is not really into their cultural heritage. Can I ask where you live, like what city or state or country? Nothing specific. We'll wait until the second time we talk before I ask you out and need your address to send the carriage, Cinderella.  
Bettyboopqueens You are such a funny guy! You also sound like you aren't quite ready to change your screen name yet. I just moved from NYC to Europe, too. We have that in common. I moved to the UK for a new job. I miss my family and friends a lot. I guess you saw the post, duh. By the way, you didn't say what your name is in RL.  
Playerintraining Yeah. My name is Newman. Like the fat guy on Seinfeld. No cracks. Can I ask, who makes your heart skip a beat? New guy, old guy, someone you just met, or…..?  
Bettyboopqueens Old guy. He was just someone I knew in NYC. Someone who I never really got to know as well as I wanted to. Someone unattainable. And I would never make fun of your name. I liked Newman. He was really cute and funny.  
Daniel laughed when he saw 'old guy'. He was getting a little more hopeful that she might actually be thinking…about him. Maybe?  
Playerintraining Unattaniable for you? I seriously doubt there is such a man. You seem to be the type of girl who gets whatever (or whoever) she goes after. (Like the song, 'whatever Lola wants, Lola gets'? Only replace w/ Betty!) Did you ever tell him you liked him? Did he like you?  
Bettyboopqueens Thanks for the compliment. You obviously don't know me, though. I do go after what I want in my career, but my social life (if you could call it that!), not so much. We worked together.  
Playerintraining What was so great about him?  
Bettyboopqueens I'm beginning to wonder. I'm sort of mad at him right now, actually. He didn't even say goodbye when I left. I know I hurt him by not telling him I was leaving sooner, but, still. I really thought he would at least see me off or something.  
Now he was smiling, in spite of what she had said, just realizing she had actually been talking about him made him very happy. He was trying to think what to say. Part of him just wanted to call her now and confess that he loved her and he had tried to see her off and what had happened with Henry and see what she meant about the song. He was finding his own heart skipping around a little right now at the thought that she really had been thinking about him. He tried to dig a little more, though and see how deep her feelings really were.  
Playerintraining Sounds like a jerk. You told him you loved him and he didn't even say goodbye to you? What a loser! You're better off without him. Date me, instead!  
Bettyboopqueens Ha! Sorry, like I said, Playerboy, I don't know you in RL, yet. I actually never told him anything. Besides, he's not all bad, I guess. He has his good points.  
Playerintraining Such as?  
Bettyboopqueens Pretty serious blue eyes, for starters.  
Playerintraining Really? I like brown eyes, myself.  
Bettyboopqueens On girls? Or guys?  
Playerintraining LOL! Please! Remember my name! Girls, of course! What else is so great about 'old blue eyes'?  
Bettyboopqueens Physically, a lot. But I won't go there.  
Playerintraining Thanks for that. I meant about his personality. Unless you're one of those kind of girls who only cares if a guy has a nice ass or something?  
Bettyboopqueens Well, he does. But no. I'm not. I guess I'm really going to miss the way he always makes me feel good about myself. He's one of the first really hot guys who told me I was beautiful. The thing is, I think he actually meant it, too. It was such a great night. We were on the Brooklyn Bridge and he told me I was better than any model. That was one of those 'heart skips a beat' moments with him.  
Playerintraining Wow, that sounds like a nice date! Did he take you to a lot of nice places in NYC before you moved?  
Bettyboopqueens Technically, it wasn't a date. He got stood up and I just kept him company. It was really fun, though! We were just friends…for four years. This was totally unrequited love, I'm afraid.  
Playerintraining I doubt that. Are you sure he didn't feel the same about you? Maybe he was just a big chicken and wimped out.  
Bettyboopqueens LMAO! OMG! You don't know this guy. He would be the 'trainer' you would go to, mister 'player'. No, he didn't know how I felt. I didn't either, really. Not until I left. I guess it's true. You don't know what you have until you lose it. I used to see him every day and now, I think about him every day. But, I'm so busy here with my new job, I guess it's a good thing I don't have any big romance going. I doubt I could handle love and career at the same time. I've never been good at balancing the two. Right now, I'm going to just concentrate on putting out my first issue.  
Playerintraining Aha! I figured out you work in magazines?  
Bettyboopqueens Like I said, you are really brilliant, aren't you? What about you? What field are you in? You haven't told me anything about yourself other than you don't admit you're a player. (all evidence to the contrary).  
Playerintraining Funny girl! I wish I could talk more, but my sister just made dinner for me. I guess I have to eat it. If you never hear from me again you'll know I died of poisoning! It was great talking to you. Good luck at work! And forget about your loser 'friend'. He sounds like an idiot. You deserve better.  
He signed off.  
DJ came up behind Daniel and read his last few entries, "Why did you tell her to forget you? She admitted it was you that she was thinking about, Daniel. I don't understand!"  
"She has a chance at a new life. Besides, I do want her to get over the 'old Daniel'. As far as I'm concerned, that guy is dead. She saw me be such a total jerk, DJ. I want to show her the real me I'm going to try and be and to encourage her, for a change.  
Our relationship in the past consisted of me being a selfish idiot and her helping me all the time, as I was making one stupid mistake after another. I want to build a new, healthier relationship with her. One where I can actually be the one to help her for a change. She deserves that, you know? It's her turn to have a life, to grow and to have me be her cheerleader."  
DJ nodded. "I see. You want to wipe the slate clean. But the only thing is, aren't you afraid she might fall in love with playerintraining? You'll only confuse her. You might make her angry for deceiving her or playing with her emotions, as well."  
"Don't worry. I've already thought about that. I'm going to give myself a time limit. I'm going to give myself a month to excuse my French, but get my shit together. I need to figure out what I want to be when I grow up and possibly look for a job in that field in London, and in the meantime be a secret best friend to Betty, and maybe plant a few little seeds for her that she should consider at least talking to 'old Daniel' should he happen to re-appear in her life."  
"So, you're really going to leave Mode for good, then, Danny?" Alexis came out, holding a glass. "You're going to leave Mode in Wilhelmina's hands?"  
"Mom's there. So is Tyler. Maybe he'll eventually want to learn the business, once his abs soften up or something. He can't be a model for ever."  
Alexis laughed, "Jealous of our newest sibling?"  
"Well, maybe. Hopefully, he's at least happy being a man. I don't need any more sisters!"  
"Ha ha, Romeo. I can't believe you're throwing away everything you worked for so hard at Mode to go chase Betty across the Atlantic, Daniel! You were finally doing a good job! Now you're just walking away?" For a girl? She was right there for four years! Why now?"  
"Well, first of all, thanks for the compliment. That's the first time I've ever heard you tell me I was doing a good job. But in all fairness, I think we both know that without Betty's help, I would have fallen on my face. So, yeah, I'm going to chase her across whatever ocean or dessert or wherever to try and win her back, if I have to, 'Sis'. Whatever it takes.  
Like Mom told me, I guess I'm kind of slow when it comes to recognizing my feelings. As far as walking away from Mode, we both know Wilhelmina will do whatever it takes to keep that magazine running. She has done all she could to both of us to get it, so you know she wants it bad.  
She's not going to do anything to hurt the magazine, you know that. She gave up the only man she ever loved for Mode. It was my father's legacy and even I'm not willing to go that far. I'd rather give up Mode than live without Betty. We both saw what it did to Dad to put his career first. Not to mention what it did to Mom and us. I don't want that."  
Amanda was trying to get Marc to cheer up.  
"Marc, you know Claire will honor Daniel's promise to make you a full editor if you talk to her. Especially once you talk to her and show her that letter you helped Daniel write to Betty! Just talk to her! You need to seriously grow a pair and stop worrying about going over Willi's head. She can't do anything to you."  
"She can if she gets her wish and becomes the EIC."  
"Yeah, but that hasn't happened so far, as much as she's tried."  
"That was when Daniel and Betty were here, though, Mandy. Betty's gone and so is Daniel. And I've got a feeling he's not planning on coming back without her."  
"I can't believe he let that stupid geek keep him from talking to Betty! Henry is such a dork! He is always messing stuff up for her! Oooh, you know what? I think I'm going to go to the source and see if Betty answers her phone. I'll fish around and see if she's heard from her Prince Charming yet. Although knowing Daniel, he's probably too distracted looking through windows at naked women. Isn't that what you said they have wherever Daniel is?"  
"Amsterdam. Yes, I think so. Who knows what the man is up to there. I don't know what is taking him so long to talk to the Chili Con Queso Princess. But Mandy. You do realize it's 11:30 there on a Sunday night. She probably goes to bed at 10, since she doesn't know anyone there."  
"No, Betty stayed up pretty late working most nights. I'm glad you reminded me of the time differential thing though. I will have to try and keep that in mind when I call her now." She dialed, "Betty! HOLA! Oh…um CHEERIO, MATE!"  
"Amanda, British is still English, you know? You're not really speaking a foreign language and please don't try to do the accent! I was just on the computer. What's up? Are you going out tonight?"  
"Maybe. I haven't decided yet. Your papi makes his empanadas on Sunday, doesn't he?" Her eyes got huge. "Maybe Marc and I should go check on your papi so he's not lonely now that Hilda and Justin have moved out."  
"Right. How thoughtful of you. Hang on." She laughed at Daniel's IM message. "Sorry, I'm just talking to this funny guy online."  
"Who is he? Do you know him? Where did you meet?"  
"No. I don't really know him. He just complimented me on my blog and we've been talking, that's all. He's an American that just moved to Paris with his sister. He seems nice. He's got a really cute sense of humor."  
"What about Daniel?"  
"What about him?"  
"I don't know. Are you going to call him and let him know you got there okay?"  
"He knows my number. Look, Amanda, I tried calling him and I went over to say goodbye in person. He wasn't home. He was probably out drinking and chasing women with Becks, who I'm sure never even gave him my message."  
"Exactly! Betty, you can't blame Daniel for not responding to your message if Becks never told him you called. And how would he know you went to see him? So, as far as he knows, you're still here or just fallen off the face of the earth?"  
She was clearly getting impatient, "Amanda, he knows my number. I haven't changed it. Yet. But I don't know how long he thinks I'm going to wait around for him to stop being such a baby and still forgive him. I get that I hurt his feelings by not telling him I was leaving sooner, but he's being a big jerk to me right now. I've tried to get over his immature behavior, but…"  
"You know, I think if he had gotten any of your messages, Betty, he definitely would have at least tried to come see you off at the airport. That's the kind of thing a guy like Daniel would really do. You could never expect most guys to do that. I bet none of your other boyfriends would have." Marc smiled, raising his eyebrows.  
"As a matter of fact, Henry said goodbye to me."  
"What was he doing going to London? He's following you there, now? Is the guy a stalker or something?"  
"No, he just happened to be at the airport to visit his mom in Tucson. He heard from someone at work that he stayed friends with that I was leaving Tuesday and he looked up my gate number and came and said goodbye to me. That took a little research. I didn't see Daniel going to any sort of effort to come see me off. He could have just picked up a phone or emailed or texted…anything. I am finally running out of excuses for him, Mandy."  
"Betty, you don't know the whole story. Don't…count him out just yet, okay? He is still the good guy. You were always his biggest fan. Don't give up on him making a comeback."  
"Well, he's going to have to be the one to contact me. I'm done. I left a message with his stupid friend, when I tried to call him, I went by his place, and I called his mom before I left. What did he do? Nothing! So, as far as I'm concerned, it's his turn to reach out to me."  
Marc was pulling on her arm, "Hang on, Betty. Marc wants to ask you something."  
"Hey, Marc, how are you?"  
"Still waiting for your lovah to make good on his promise to make me an editor, since you're not here to take away all my glory."  
"Tell him yourself, Marc. Besides, I thought he was YOUR lover, now. He never was mine."  
"Oooh, jealous much, Miss Marguerita?"  
"No. You can have him. I'm sure you'll be very happy dressing him up like your own little Ken Doll."  
"You sound jealous to me, Betty Boop."  
"Were you online or something?" She was suspicious.  
"Yesss."  
"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" She suspected he had seen the portion of her conversation with 'player' that she had started in the chat room.  
"Like what? I was just wondering if you enjoyed the private part of your conversation with mister playerintraining. You two seemed to be hitting it off."  
"So? Why were you on my blog?"  
"Your welcome! I was trying to take pity on you and show you support. It was pretty obvious who you were mooning about before he came online. By the way, did you even open my email?"  
"No. I figured it was something you were sending to complain about me getting offered that job you thought you deserved, Marc, so I deleted it. I was a little angry, especially after the flight I had."  
"What, did you have trouble on your layover in the middle of the Atlantic?" he grinned wickedly at Amanda, who was busy eating, but hit him when he teased her.  
"I had a terrible flight, it took forever and I had these weird guys on either side of me who kept ogling me and one of them fell asleep on me."  
"Well, I guess that's what happens when you fly on el savadoro budget-o airlines.  
"Look, Marc, I need to go."  
"Fine, I was just wondering what happened between you and the guy online?"  
"Nothing. What would happen? We talked online. I didn't give him my address and invite him for a sleepover. I don't know why you care."  
"Someone's in a mood. It's not my fault you are frustrated, chica. You could be cuddling with your lovah right now if you hadn't run off to Timbuktu. You can't have it all, you know. Maybe you could have cyber sex with your new boyfriend."  
"Marc, you're starting to annoy me. Good night. Maybe we can talk when I have more patience. I need to get to bed."  
"Adios, Amiga." She just sighed, and hung up.  
"Who was the guy Betty was talking to online?" Amanda asked.  
"I don't know. Just some guy who was on her blog. I think he said he lived in Paris with his sister. Probably some loser living in his sister's basement.

Chapter 9: Chapter 9 It Won't Be Long

With a Little Help From My Friends  
Chapter 9: It Won't Be Long  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Ugly Betty!  
Betty was making great progress at her new job. She was trying to deal with all the changes, the new city, new boss, new staff, and all the additional responsibilities that came with her position. But the stress was really starting to get to her. It was hard not having anyone to talk to and share her fears with like she did at Mode.  
"Christina. How are things going with you?"  
"Not too bad, I suppose. I'm a bit under the weather today, I'm afraid. Little William's had a cold, so of course, he's got to share it with his mum! You sound like your best friend disappeared off the face of the earth!" she teased.  
"No, she didn't! Christina, you know you're my best friend. I'm sorry you're sick. "  
"Well, I used ta be. But since I left New York, I think I abdicated that crown to mister wonderful. Still no word on the Meade steed?"  
She sighed, "No, and I'm really getting mad, too. I've been talking a lot lately to this guy online who is really sweet and funny. He seems like he likes me, but he's also kind of advising me not to give up on Daniel. He said sometimes guys are really slow and stupid and what women can process right away takes them about a month or so to figure out."  
"That's pretty specific isn't it? Is there some guy handbook out there that us women are not privy to that tells them this stuff?"  
"That's kind of what I was wondering. Newman says that he only understands women a little better than some guys because he has a sister who's really frank with him and they were fighting a lot but are getting along a lot better now. He's only staying with her for one more day, though and then he's leaving."  
"Newman? That's the guy you've had your online romance with?"  
"It's not a romance, really. We've never met and I haven't even seen a picture of him. I've actually had a few guys from work ask me out, but I'm just too busy right now. I don't have time. That's one reason I think Newman isn't pushing things. He seemed like he wanted to meet in person at first, until I told him how much work I have to do, then he just sort of seemed content to talk and he's so encouraging. It's nice to have someone making me feel good about myself."  
"Like Daniel did?"  
"You did, too, Christine."  
"Well, yes, but I don't have a willie, luv. I can only be yer friend. You definitely need a man. It's been way too long!"  
"Yeah. I think I'd have to agree."  
"Maybe if I'm feeling better, we could go out and get shnockered this weekend, luv. Are you game? At least it'd take yer mind off things, and who knows, since you thought you were flashing a stranger and you ended up flashing Gio last time, maybe you'll meet someone you fancy again."  
"Well, maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm flashing anyone, Christine! I'm not getting that drunk again!"  
"Well, as long as you don't go talking about work all night again! That's still the magic word to take a drink!"  
She laughed, "Okay, no work talk, I promise."  
"I'll believe THAT when I see it, Betty."  
"It was nice to hear your voice, Christine, but you sound hoarse. Feel better. Call me if you do want to do something when you're here Friday, okay?"  
"Alright, luv. Hang in there! You'll be fine, Ta!"  
"Ta, Christine!" she laughed. She still had a little time before she had to get back to the office, so she took out her laptop from her bag to see if maybe her friend was online. Talking to Newman was getting to be a little bit of a guilty pleasure for Betty, she had to admit.  
She loved the way he somehow seemed to read between the lines and knew just what she was thinking, and told her things she needed to hear. She didn't quite understand how he was so sympathetic towards Daniel, though. That first night, he had seemed interested in her himself, and told her to forget about Daniel. But lately, he seemed to be telling her not to be too hasty.  
He didn't defend Daniel's actions, quite the contrary, he blasted him for being a terrible friend, totally unworthy of her, but at the same time, he said that he had been really stupid before with friends that he wished he could have another chance to make things right with, friends that he really loved and missed.  
There was just something so sweet and poignant in the way he talked about how sorry he was for hurting his friend that made her think maybe Daniel deserved to be given whatever time he needed to deal with his feelings, too.  
Bettyboopqueens: Hey, player. You online? I'm just finishing lunch & thought I'd see if you're home.  
Playerintraining: Wherever 'home' is these days. Feeling like a bit of a gypsy lately. How's work? Crazy?  
Bettyboopqueens: Beyond crazy! Too much work; never, never enough time. I'm surviving though, barely.  
Playerintraining: You still wheeling and dealing Miss gogetter, busting balls, breaking hearts, taking no prisoners?  
Bettyboopqueens: LOL. You know it! That's so me...NOT! Well, maybe the first one...or the last one.  
Playerintraining: I'd say you're definitely a ball buster, BS.  
Bettyboopqueens: Sorry? BS?  
Playerintraining: You heard me, Betty Suarez. I do my research. Not too difficult. Don't call 911 or 999, I should say. I'm not a stalker, promise.  
Bettyboopqueens: Okay. I guess I'm not going to sleep with a bat under my bed. You just surprised me with the RL stuff. We haven't really talked about...meeting or anything.  
Playerintraining: We will. I promise, just not yet. I want you to feel comfortable in your new job first. You don't really have time for me right now.  
Bettyboopqueens: So, you're pushing for your own agenda now and not Daniel's?  
Oops, she hadn't really let the name slip before. Oh, well, it didn't really matter. Newman had no clue who Daniel was.  
Playerintraining: Who dat?  
Bettyboopqueens: Guy who...let me get away, after I left him behind, that is. The one YOU told me to give a 2nd chance to, remember?  
Playerintraining: Oh, him. I plead temporary insanity. Is that still valid? I just meant don't write him off as a friend. I want to be more. If you don't find me too hideous.  
Bettyboopqueens: I seriously doubt that. I'm sure you're not hideous at all. You've seen my picture. I'm not exactly Angelina Joli.  
Playerintraining: Yeah, well, I've heard neither is she, in person! Nobody is. It's all smoke and mirrors, baby! You're real and pretty. So, in other words, real pretty.  
Bettyboopqueens: Adorable. What are you five?  
Playerintraining: So I've been told.  
Bettyboopqueens: My 'friend' would insist on high fives all the time. It was an obsession.  
Playerintraining: It's kind of a guy thing, I guess. I have a similar addiction. Don't judge!  
Bettyboopqueens: Oh no! You, two? Say it isn't so?  
Playerintraining: Hey, I'll bet you watch chick flicks a lot! We all have our secret shames.  
Bettyboopqueens: Oh, and like you don't?  
Playerintraining: Who told?  
Bettyboopqueens: Ha! See? I knew it! Who's your fav actress?  
Playerintraining: What's the criteria? Hotness, comedy, sweetness, or overall?  
Bettyboopqueens: Overall, I guess.  
Playerintraining: It's a toss up. I guess Sandra Bullock overall. Though, you gotta love the way Meg eats! I really liked her in 'You've Got Mail', too.  
Bettyboopqueens: Funny. You're a pig. I think my fav is between her and Amanda Peet. She's been in more movies than you'd think.  
Playerintraining: Which one is she? What's she been in?  
Bettyboopqueens: The one you'd prob remember is where she's topless in the Bruce Willis movie, The Whole Nine Yards? Also w/Matthew Perry, Chandler from Friends.  
Playerintraining: Stop, you had me at topless. I remember now. She's pretty hot. A bit on the skinny side, though. I kinda like J-LO. She was good in the ones she's been in. Well, except for the bomb w/Ben.  
Bettyboopqueens: You like the Latinas' w/ the booty, huh?  
Playerintraining: Guilty as charged. What's not to like? Has anybody ever told you that you resemble miss lopez, Miss Suarez?  
Bettyboopqueens: Not to my face.  
Playerintraining: I wasn't really talking about your face, B.  
Bettyboopqueens: Okay, okay. Let's keep it lunch appropriate, shall we? I'm not all that comfortable talking about my 'booty' to someone who I've never met and not even seen a picture of...for all I know, you could be Charles Manson or something.  
Playerintraining: I thought I told you, I'm scheduled for release and looking for a new girlfriend, Betty. Seriously, though, I kind of like you not knowing what I look like. It's sort of hot. I could be anybody as far as you know. I could be Brad Pitt or just look like someone who fell into a pit.  
Bettyboopqueens: I don't really care if you're good looking, if that's what you're worried about Newman. I used to be really ugly. Now, I guess I'm mildly okay.  
Playerintraining: You can't lie, Betty. Like I said, I've done my research. I know exactly what you look like. And you're definitely hot. You're 'booty's not bad, either.  
Bettyboopqueens: Okay, that sounded a little stalkerish.  
Playerintraining: Sorry, like I said, I really don't mean to sound stalker-ish. I just was curious and looked you up on google, facebook, and LinkedIN... I've got too much time on my hands, I guess. I've got to get a job soon, or I'm going to lose my mind. Forgive for my perviness earlier?  
Bettyboopqueens: Yes, but no more cyber stalking me, okay? It's creepy.  
Playerintraining: Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, B. I'm just kind of...frustrated? It's been a long, long, long, long, time, y'know?  
Bettyboopqueens: Actually, I know exactly how you feel. Listen. Sorry, but my lunch hour's almost over. TTYL.  
Playerintraining: Okay. Sorry to be such a perv. I hope I didn't offend you too much, B. I just meant to say you're pretty...and nice, smart. I only admire you for your mind.  
Bettyboopqueens: Okay, okay. All is forgiven, pervboy. I guess I secretly must be drawn to your type or something. You still aren't ready to change that screen name! Bye!  
Daniel smiled as she signed off. He really enjoyed flirting with Betty. She was cute, and very clever. He had always enjoyed their back and forth as 'friends', but she'd always kept things very non-flirty, office appropriate.  
Sure, they'd talked about dates and even sex a little, but even after work hours, at each other's places, there had always been that damn line that he felt like he could never, ever cross. Not because he hadn't wanted to sometimes. He just hadn't wanted to make her angry.  
That was the great thing about getting to 'know' her all over, this time as someone she didn't have that blasted boss thing in her head to keep him at a safe distance. He knew her well enough to know that Betty built walls around herself to keep people from getting too close. It was her defense system. He even sometimes wondered if all the outside stuff, the glasses, the crazy clothes, the hair, hadn't been a way for her to keep from letting someone see the 'real' her.  
The braces were a necessity, sure, but she could have easily gotten contacts if she had wanted and her sister was a beautician, so why did it take her so long to finally start wearing her hair in a more flattering style? Plus, she worked at a fashion magazine, with a designer for a best friend and a stylist for a sort of friend/roommate. He knew she was hesitant to let anyone see her with her 'shields down' so to speak.  
Whatever it was, he was grateful he had a little more time to try and get her to let those defenses down and then he had to make sure she would still give 'old Daniel' a shot. He knew he was taking a chance, like DJ had warned him, that she would be mad that he had tricked her.  
But he needed time to be convinced that the Henry encounter at the airport wasn't anything he should be worried about and to figure out a way to get her to see his side of things, maybe from the viewpoint of a 'neutral' third party like 'Newman'?  
In the meantime, Daniel was grateful he had spoken with a career counselor and decided on advertising. He had some good job leads in London next week. He planned on doign a little stalking while he was there, too. He really wanted to see if Betty was up to meeting him yet, but he knew that once he had a good idea that he might have a career in London, he would have to go back to New York and tell his mom (and Wilhelmina) the news.  
He still was dreading going back there. It was clear to him now, that Mode had only been his path to meet her. He really couldn't picture himself there without Betty. It held absolutely no interest for him. There was no way he could function on the other side of the world from the woman he now knew he was in love with...and he was determined to make her feel the same about him.

Chapter 10: Chapter 10 Don't Pass Me By

With a Little Help From My Friends  
Chapter 10: Don't Pass Me By  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Ugly Betty!  
Marc was looking at his computer monitor, trying to decide how to approach Wilhelmina. She seemed a bit less stressed than usual, with Daniel gone.  
Now he had to decide how to tell her that one of the articles she had approved would need to be pushed to next month's issue, and the photo shoot would need to be re-scheduled, never one of his favorite tasks. She always seemed to be annoyed and somehow blame him. He hated that whole 'shoot the messenger' thing.  
He was thrilled to see Amanda happily bouncing through the halls towards him. "Marc-ie Marc!"  
He frowned, "Puh-leeze, Mandy, I've asked you not to call me that! Now, Mark Wahlberg is another matter! Hubba hubba! What brings you here Mandy Pandy? It's not one of your approved days to come pilfer The Closet today. Is something good happening? I haven't seen you this happy since the last time you got your lady time when you had that little 'scare' "  
"I've got gossip!" she grabbed some pencils, and Marc put them back immediately. "I was just doing my good deed of checking on Uncle Pappi in Queens and after he gave me some of his yummy flan, I heard him talking on the phone to Hilda and he was saying something about Betty having a new boyfriend in London!"  
"What? Who would date the Human Burrito?"  
"Duh, she's actually kind of pretty now, remember? You keep picturing her like she was before we waved our magic Mode wand over her, Marc. If you just saw her now for the first time you wouldn't run and hide anymore or start throwing things."  
"So, who's the guy? Some dweebie pencil pusher or a British gentleman she met at her new job selling subscriptions to blind people in Chechnia or whatever it is she does now?"  
"I have no idea. All I know is she has a blind date this weekend, I have no idea where he's from. Maybe that Chubby Checkers place you said Who cares? I just heard Uncle Pappi talking to Hilda about Christina setting her up with this guy. Evidently, she's meeting him and she's all nervous about it."  
"Have you heard what's going on with dummy, I mean Daniel? Is he still staring at naked women in the windows, or has he become a hippie and started partaking of the gange full time? Is he ever coming back? Madame Meade keeps putting everyone off. There are two schools of thought here: one that he joined a new cult, and the other that he is drinking himself into oblivion over missing Betty."  
"Well, I would imagine it would be more likely to be the second one, except I have insider information from Tye Tye about Mr. Meade, too." she gloated.  
"Whoa, you're just a wealth of intel today! What's the scoop on the Meade heir, then...the older one who still has his balls and that you're NOT currently sleeping with, I mean!"  
"Okaaayyy...well, Claire told Tyler and he told me that Daniel has been hiding out in Paris with Alexis and the little junior Meade...the one that Daniel thought was his but really turned out to be his sisters when she was still his brother?"  
"Oh yeah, of course...THAT junior! I vaguely remember him covering Betty with silly string. I always liked that kid!" He sighed, enjoying the memory of Betty covered in silly string. "Well, as much as one can actually like children, that is...they're kind of annoying usually."  
"You've always liked Justin. He's been your little mini you since he first followed Betty in here!" She flipped his tie.  
"Well, yes, but he's got taste! Unlike his auntie. He's a very smart young man. So, anyway, what's Daniel doing in Paris? Is he actually working-doing fashion things for Mode or something?" He put his chin on his hands, leaning on the desk.  
"I think he was just hanging out with his sister and her kid, but he's leaving now. Guess where he's headed next?" They both started walking down the tube.  
"I don't know, Mandy, I'm not a mind reader...oh, wait, you mean London?" Marc suddenly stopped short, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Yep! He's got some job leads he's following up on there and you know he's going to talk to Betty!" She nodded.  
They started walking again, headed out to lunch. "Finally! You know, she deleted my email, so I don't know if she even saw his letter."  
Daniel had just arrived at Heathrow Airport. He was feeling lots of butterflies, thinking about all he wanted to accomplish while he was in London. First, and foremost, he had several job interviews lined up with ad agencies and one editing position for a very small book publishing company.  
Truthfully, as far as he was concerned, figuring out how to possibly reach out to Betty, maybe even talk to her was his first priority. He had played out so many possible scenarious as to how he would let her know all he had figured out about his own feelings and try to somehow encourage her to at least give him a shot as something other than her former boss-turned friend.  
He tried not to think about what he was going to do if she either refused to forgive him or worse yet, wouldn't even talk to him. The idea that he could be in love with her and not have her return those feelings was his biggest fear right now.  
He checked into his hotel room, and almost immediately went online to try and talk to Betty. Talking to her, even online felt like some kind of addiction for Daniel. He didn't feel like anything was real unless he got to somehow 'connect' with her. He hadn't heard from her since his slip of admitting he knew her name.  
He knew how smart she was and was afraid she would investigate to check out his lame cover by saying he had researched to find out who she was. But she still wasn't online, and the few times he saw she was, he got no response from her. She could either be ignoring him, or possibly just have forgotten to log off. He had a sneaking suspicion it was the former.  
He had ordered dinner from room service, and took a shower, then just flopped on the bed, flipping through chanels and sighing, as he made one more deparate attempt to 'talk' to Betty.  
playerintraining: Hey, are you still talking to me? Or have you reported me to the guys at the 'stalker/pervo' online police or something? Should I put up my hands and surrender to the police peacefully now? Can I say how sorry I am? Please talk to me. I miss you.  
bettyboopqueens: You don't know me enough to miss me. I think we should maybe just end things now, before we do think we like each other more than is really possible.  
playerintraining: Not sure I know what you mean by 'more than is really possible.'  
bettyboopqueens: Sometimes you really do act as if you know me. Which isn't possible, so I'm wondering who you really are, 'Newman'? If that is your real name? I am a pretty decent researcher, and I couldn't figure out how you managed to figure out who I was.  
playerintraining: Your site came up in a search when I put in 'inspiration'. The other links had some of your personal info, including some pics. Nothing too sinister, I promise. I heard girls do this kind of 'checking out' guys all the time to make sure they're not dating a psycho-killer type. Maybe I was too curious, but I didn't mean to scare you (or scare you off). I'm really, really sorry. No more cyber-stalking, I swear. Please don't cut me off. I really like talking to you. You're real. Not like anyone I've ever met before.  
bettyboopqueens: Possibly. I'm still a little leary. You're on probation, though. Maybe it's about time you told me your last name, just to be fair. And we plan a meet and greet in RL-somewhere public, obviously. I think the mystery man thing has lost its appeal.  
Crap! He realized he had really blown it now. He certainly couldn't blame Betty for being cautious about someone she really didn't know. Suddenly, he had an idea.  
playerintraining: I have to be honest, Betty. We have actually already met in RL. I'm someone from your past. But, I'm trying to change, hence the name-'New Man', get it? Stupid, I know. I just wanted to get to know you better, re-connect w/anonymity.  
bettyboopqueens: I see. So, there's no 'stranger danger' here, then? You're someone I knew in NY? Recently, or distant past? Were we friends or foes before? Did I have a crush on you or vice-versa? Or...both? Have we dated? This isn't Matt, is it?  
He had to laugh at all the questions. That was his Betty, all right. He cringed at the realization that she wasn't really 'his' at all anymore.  
playerintraining: No, (whoever that is-ex boyfriend, I'm assuming?). But, now that you know I'm definitely not some psycho killer/stalker type, can we still just talk for now? I'll tell you all the RL stuff, details about who I am soon, I promise. I just like things how they are now, so we can get to know each other better w/out any of the bad vibes or expectations.  
bettyboopqueens: Well, okay, you've got a two week limit, though. Then, you have to tell me your real name, address, social security number, (and hopefully phone number)!  
playerintraining: Hmmm...are you flirting with me, Betty?  
bettyboopqueens: Maybe. We'll see. I don't know. If I find out you are some big creep who used to stuff me in a locker after gym class, you're in big trouble, mister!  
playerintraining: Wow, I guess kids really did do that to you, huh? I'm sorry. I promise, I was not someone who was ever physically mean to you. And for anytimes when I did hurt you, I am really sorry. I just want you to know what a really great person I think you are. You seem to 'inspire' just about everybody you meet. You deserve to be happy.  
bettyboopqueens: Thanks, mystery man from my past, that I'm going to get to play 20 questions with at least by next week, if I haven't figured out who you are by then. Sorry, I'm really happy right now. I have a date. Tonight. He's a friend of a friend, but I sort of know him, or who he is and he has seen me before and liked me, so...I'm a little nervous about seeing him, and I'm trying to decide what to wear.  
playerintraining: I see. Well, I'm afraid I can't help you there. I wouldn't know what to tell you to wear on a date with a guy who's not me. I'd say good luck, but...I'd be lying. I'll talk to you later. No offense, but don't go falling for this guy until we've had a chance to talk in RL, okay? TTYL.  
Daniel signed off, before she even had a chance to respond. He was worried, now. She was going out? Honestly, he had been surprised she hadn't gone out sooner, but she was the one who had been saying how busy she was with work and how she never had time for a social life. He had been thrilled, because it meant he had her all to himself these past two weeks.  
But now, here he was, in London, ready to put his cards on the table and finally face her, armed with some of the intel he had gathered as 'Newman' about how she really did care for him and now she was going out with some guy that she clearly had a mutual attraction for and she was just killing time talking to him online before she got ready for her date with this guy, whoever he was. He started in pacing in his hotel room, then running his hand through his hair. He decided to get dressed and see if he could run interferance. He realized, he really should have tried to find out where she was meeting the guy.  
"Justin? It's Daniel."  
"Hey, Daniel! Where are you, Waldo? I heard Amsterdam, then Paris...hmmm...let's see. If I had to guess, I'd say maybe you decided to check out London?"  
"Brilliant, Justin. I need to know, do you know where Betty is going on her date tonight?"  
"Her date? Why whatever do you mean? What date might that be?"  
"The sort of blind date that some friend set her up on. She told me about it, but I really need to know where she's meeting the guy. Do you know or not?" He was just finishing getting dressed as he was talking.  
"Yeah. He's taking her to some private dining suite at The Capital Restaurant. It's on Basil Street in Knightsbridge..."  
"Yeah. I know it. You don't know if it's the Eaton Suite or not, do you?"  
"I think so, why?"  
"Nothing. It's just exactly where I would take a girl if I wanted to be alone with her, that's all. This guy's got some money, I take it. The Capital's a pretty nice place. Do you know what he does?"  
"I think Betty said he's a free lance photographer or something."  
"Did she say his name?" Daniel's mind was racing now. Surely it wasn't who he immediately thought of-then dismissed.  
"No. Sorry, she didn't Daniel. Are you going to go break it up?"  
"Maybe. I need to see her, though. I want to see who this guy is. If it's who I think it is, you might see me in the paper again...the London paper for getting in a fight. Thanks, Justin."  
"Good luck. I think my dad used to say lean in and put your head down. Not that I was ever a very good fighter, either. Go get Aunt B, Daniel!"  
Daniel rushed out the door, and called a cab. He tried not to let his thoughts wander too much. He pictured Betty, smiling and laughing at HIM, and his blood started to boil.  
He arrived at the restaurant and realized he didn't have a reservation. He was hoping that at least this time, his family name might get him some clout. He mentioned some London locals that he knew his mother stayed in contact with and the Meade UK publishing company. That got him a fairly decent table, even without a reservation. Basically, he was in with the upper middle level of London society.  
Now, to crash the private dining section. He decided after ordering a drink and downing it for courage, he would use the men's room. Once he was there, he spoke to the attendant, after giving him a very large tip. "Excuse me, but I was supposed to meet an old friend in the Eaton Room. She has the reservation under the name of another friend who's name I don't remember. Do you have any idea how to find out who's dining there tonight? I believe the reservation was for eight this evening."  
"If you don't mind just waiting here for a moment, I'll be happy to check for you, sir." The attendant came back after two or three men had left their tip with Daniel, thinking he must be the attendant.  
"I couldn't make out the name, but the couple that is dining there just arrived, sir."  
"What does the lady look like?"  
"She is rather short, with long, dark hair, quite stunning young woman, very curvaceous."  
"Thanks!" He went through the kitchen, trying to be discreet. He had gotten the back way to the Eaton Suite from the helpful attendant and he was startled when he looked around the corner and saw Betty. God! She looked amazing! He barely recognized her.  
She had on a really sexy teal blue dress that clung to her curves at the top and draped to one side at her waist, then flowed down to just above her knees. It was not too short, but he could still see her legs a lot more than he was used to and she looked so gorgeous, it literally took his breath away.  
He stood there, in awe for a minute, trying to think straight. How did he never notice how amazingly beautiful Betty was all this time? He had her right there, working with him not a month ago! He wanted to shoot himself for ever letting her go now.  
He had pushed her away, let her get on that plane, without telling her how wonderful she was. Now, here she was on a date...and completely unaware of him. In fact, Daniel realized, he was probably the furthest thing from her mind right now. He felt like someone had just ripped out his heart and gutted him.

Chapter 11: Chapter 11 I Should Have Known Better

With a Little Help from My Friends  
Chapter 11: I Should Have Known Better  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Daniel got his nerve up to take his eyes off of Betty and waited to see who her date actually was. At first he was relieved to see it was some blonde haired guy he didn't recognize. He had been worried for some reason when Justin told him Betty was going out with a photographer that it had been Becks. Although he knew that would have been highly unlikely. Frankly, he didn't think Betty and Becks even liked each other, they seemed to be almost jealous of one another for being friends with him.  
Now, he started to adjust his tie and go break up this little blind date when he saw the guy suddenly reach down and kiss Betty.  
He was shocked. Especially when he saw that she was kissing him back. What the hell? She turns away when he had tries to kiss her after knowing her for four years yet she lets this guy slobber all over her? He blinked and there they were, still kissing….still? How long was she going to let this guy stick his tongue down her throat, anyway he thought?  
Finally, she pushed the dweeb away and smiled, all blush-y and cute. Daniel felt everything inside him turn to Jell-O. Why the hell hadn't she done that with him at Hilda's wedding? Things could have gone so differently.  
He heard the guy say some little witty remark that he couldn't make out, other than to tell from his accent that he was British. So this was some totally random guy that Betty had just met, and had absolutely no history with and she was letting the man maul her like that? He felt physically ill now.  
He reminded himself to breathe. He took a step back away from the scene he had just witnessed at first, but found himself unable to leave completely. It was like a car accident he found he had to keep watching, mainly just to see her again.  
He had missed her smile, her laugh. Even if they weren't for him, he needed to see them again. He hadn't realized how much he had taken her for granted all this time. Now, he had missed her so much, he was taking solace even in watching her with another man.  
He must have watched for a good fifteen minutes, before he knew he had to get out of there. He went back to his table and paid for his one drink, then left. As he did, he could have sworn he heard Betty's voice, calling his name. But he didn't even look back; he walked back to his hotel and bought a bottle of Scotch to take up to his room.  
He decided to call Becks. On one hand he was relieved he didn't have to fight with him, but almost disappointed, too. If it had been Becks with Betty, he was fairly sure she wouldn't have been kissing him like she had been the British guy. He and Becks would have fought or something, but bottom line Daniel would have been with her right now. They would have talked things out and been laughing and maybe even kissing themselves. He would have kissed her so much better than that guy, he thought, trying to get the image out of his head.  
"Becks, it's me, Daniel."  
"Daniel? I don't think I know any Daniel. I used to have a friend named Daniel, but he fell off the planet a few weeks ago, I think, after going nuts over some chick and completely ignoring my calls!"  
"Well, I see you're still taking mine, so I guess I should be grateful for that. I'm sorry, man. My head is a little messed up right now. That 'chick' I'm nuts about? Yeah, I just watched her making out with some random British guy she just met since she came to London. Yet when I tried to kiss her, she turned her head like I had some disease or something. I…don't get it."  
"What do you mean, you watched her? First of all, what the hell are you doing in London, man? Last I heard you were in Paris with your tranny sister and her kid. Now you followed this girl to London? What is with you, Daniel? Are you having some kind of mental breakdown? Are you on something?  
Because at first, your mom said you went to Amsterdam. What was that about? If you wanted to get high, I've told you, I can usually hook you up. I don't mess with the stuff personally anymore, because that shit in Africa is pretty serious nowadays, it'll knock you on your ass."  
"No, I…went to the airport to stop her from getting on the plane or at least to tell her goodbye and let her know I love her. But in order to get to the gate, I had to buy a ticket somewhere. So, I just got the ticket to Amsterdam without really thinking I was going there.  
Then, I freaked because this stupid dweeby accountant guy she's been in love with for years was there, hugging her and talking, and twirling her around and shit. So, I panicked and was so messed up, but I didn't want to go home, so I went ahead and took the flight to Amsterdam just to try and clear my head a little."  
"Well, I've never heard of anybody going to Amsterdam to do that, but did it help?"  
"No! I barely even made it out of bed the whole time I was there, other than going to some stupid museum that just made me think of her. Then, I went to Paris to spend some time with Alexis and DJ. That part was okay, I guess, except DJ saw Betty was online one night and came up with this brilliant idea for me to start up a conversation with her using his screen name so she wouldn't know it was me and so far, it's been working.  
We've really been talking a lot online and getting to know each other. It's been great; she admitted to Newman that she missed me and had feelings for me, too. So, I got up my courage and came here, set up a few job interviews and was going to tell her how I felt tonight or tomorrow after one of the interviews. Then she told Newman she was going out and that's when I saw them making out at the restaurant. Now I just feel like such an idiot."  
"Wait, who is this Newman guy again? I'm confused."  
"I'm Newman. It's just what I told her my name was at first when we were talking online."  
"Okay. So you've been having a little online talking with her while she's busy making out with nerdy exes at the airport and new British guys she just met. What I really want to know is exactly where over the ocean or on what plane you left your balls, man?  
Are you freakin kidding me, Daniel? You have dated some pretty hot women in your time. Hell, you've even snaked me a time or two. Now you're telling me you're satisfied with just talking online to this chick and jerking off while she's running around with every guy she sees?  
Man, she must really have you all tied up in knots or something. Is she like really hot in bed or something? Cause I know you said she had some kind of sexy make over or something, but…still…that little Girl Scout getting the great Daniel Meade this screwed up just does not register, buddy!"  
"Did you not hear what I said, Becks? She won't even let me kiss her, so how the hell would I know how she was in bed? I'll never know. Evidently, I'm not good enough for her. She only likes British guys or accountants or something. Oh, and she used to be hot for Matt Hartley, so I guess she'll lower her standards for billionaires."  
"What are the accountant and the British guys that rich, too?"  
"Well the British guy could be, I guess. He took her to a really expensive restaurant in London, in the private dining suite. But the accountant, no. He's not rich at all."  
"Well, maybe he was like her first love or something, but now she's only into rich guys. I mean super rich, if you're not even rich enough. Hartley's super rich."  
"Yeah. Well, she was really into him and he left her to go be a missionary in Africa or some krap."  
"Seriously? Okay. This chick has very unusual taste. That's for sure."  
"Good night, Becks. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thanks for listening. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. Bye!" He heard the beep for his IM, as he got off the phone with Becks.  
He took his time getting to the table to read his message. He knew it was her. He couldn't face pretending to be the nice, clueless 'friend' right now. It hurt too much, the wound was still too fresh. He closed the lid on the laptop and tried to get some sleep.  
He had forgotten to cancel his wake up call the next day. He actually had stopped drinking (and started balling like a little girl again, he thought, glad his friend Becks or his sister couldn't see him now, crying like a baby over Betty. In any case, since he had stopped drinking early, he found a shower was enough to rally him. He got dressed, stopped off and had some coffee and met up with all his interviews for the day, surprised that he sounded like he really still wanted to come live in London. He even convinced himself that he wanted those jobs.  
Then, he headed back to the hotel, to pack and catch the first plane back to New York. He wasn't sure yet what he was going to do, right now. He was just putting one foot in front of another at this point. Surprised that he was functioning as well as he was, all things considered.  
He found himself disoriented when he got home. He tried to just tell himself he was going to be able to forget about Betty and go back to Mode, like nothing had happened. He had just gone to Paris to visit his sister and nephew and his leaving had nothing to do with his missing Betty. He knew many of the staff, especially those that knew him, like Marc wouldn't believe it for a second, but he was determined to try and put on a brave face.  
He made it through the next day back at Mode like he was on autopilot. Nothing seemed to sink in to him. He felt like he was back at the airport again, watching nameless people go by on the automated people mover, just whizzing past him, with no real connection to him.  
As he tried to look at some work he needed to get done, he saw Marc saunter in. He put his head down as if he were deep in what he was doing. "Well, hello again, Daniel. I hope you know, you cost me twenty dollars."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I bet Jeff in features that you weren't coming back here. I told him we would be getting a postcard from you and the chille relejenas that you two had eloped and had puppies, lunching with the Beckhams in England. I'm sure Victoria would love to hang out after her little tiff with Wilhelmina over…" he stopped, not wanting to stir up terrible memories of Daniel's father's aborted wedding to Wilhelmina that led to his death.  
"It's okay, Marc. I can talk about that now. It's been a while. What I don't want to talk about is….her. As far as I'm concerned, Betty Suarez does not exist. I'm moving on, got it?"  
Marc was flabbergasted, "What? Daniel! But…what about your little epiphany that you were in love with her? Your whole running through the airport to catch her, then being cock blocked by tall and dorky, your little side trip to the land of wooden shoes and the midnight toker, your family visit to Paris and then going to London to follow her? What happened? She didn't want to see you?"  
"Look, Marc! I don't want to talk about it! None of that happened as far as I'm concerned, okay? Let's just forget about it! I need to get some work done now, so if you leave me alone, maybe we'll talk about that editor position tomorrow, okay? But only if I never hear the name Betty Suarez from your lips again, is that clear?"  
"Crystal! Never again!" he left, looking puzzled. What the hell had happened to turn him around, Marc wondered. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Daniel.  
He went back to his desk and called Justin, "Hey, listen, Daniel's back in town. But something must have happened to really get him mad at her. Last I heard he was ready to swim across shark infested waters for your auntie. Now, he says her name is persona non grata all of a sudden. Can you guess what gives? What could have possibly gotten him to change his tune so suddenly about Betty?"  
Justin told him about Betty's date two nights ago with a friend of Christine's. "I see. So, Daniel went to stop this date and maybe saw something he didn't like. Something that sent him back here to New York so fast, clearly his head is still spinning."  
Daniel, in the meantime, had tried to redeem himself with Becks by going out with him once or twice. But both times had ended before the evening really began, with Daniel excusing himself and going home, getting drunk or just going to bed, trying to sleep. But usually, either way, he ended up having terrible nightmares. Nightmares of Betty kissing that guy, and pushing him away while she told him he was an idiot.  
The latest time out he didn't want to just go to bed to be haunted by his nightmares, so he tried to drink himself into oblivion. But he ended up making himself sick.  
After sitting on the floor for several minutes, he heard his computer making a sound for an IM. He got up and splashed off his face.  
He tried not to be angry, to look at things from her perspective. She had absolutely no idea how she was breaking his heart. Like Becks had told him, he had no balls. If he did, he would have already confessed to her how he felt and she hopefully wouldn't have been kissing strangers.  
Bettyboopqueens: Newman? Are you awake? Did you go out the other night? I tried to reach you when I got back from my date last week.  
Playerintraining: Hey, Betty. Yeah, I did go out for a while, but I just got my heart stomped on, so I'm back, getting drunk and puking.  
Bettyboopqueens: OMG! I'm so sorry! What happened? Who stomped on your heart? I'm from Queens, so I could maybe have her wacked for you, if you like. Is she big? Could I take her?  
Playerintraining: LOL. Even as I am pissed off at her, I still can't help loving her. She's so sweet and kind. I just wish I could get the image of her kissing another guy out of my head right now.  
Bettyboopqueens: Wow! You really saw her kissing another guy? That's terrible! How come you haven't told me you were in love with a girl? Are you trying to get over her? Is that what all our flirting has been about? Am I just your rebound girl?  
Playerintraining: Not exactly. You have to be over the first person to have a rebound girl or guy, don't you?  
Bettyboopqueens: And you're not over her yet, are you?  
Playerintraining: Definitely not. In fact, I only realized I was in love with her very recently. Now it hurts like hell to see her with another man. But I can't really be mad at her because I never had the guts to tell her I love her.  
Bettyboopqueens: Well, obviously I had that with my 'old guy'. I know I should have told him how I felt. But…I still don't really know for sure. I went out with this new guy that night and he is really really sweet and nice.  
I tried to make myself like him. I even let him kiss me…on the first date. Something I would normally never do! And he was okay. I could tell he liked me. Normally, I would like him, too. But, for some crazy reason I felt like I was cheating on…HIM.  
Playerintraining: Him, the 'old guy'? You mean Daniel?  
Bettyboopqueens: Yeah. I know, it's really stupid. Especially since he is most likely not even aware that I'm here already and is probably out partying with his loser friend, sleeping with one girl after another, while I'm here, pining over him for no reason. It's stupid! I really need to just forget about him. I thought we were at least friends, but if I'm not even worth his time to call and wish me luck…then forget him! I'm glad I didn't let him kiss me!  
Playerintraining: He tried to kiss you? When?  
Bettyboopqueens: At my sister's wedding.  
Playerintraining: Why didn't you let him kiss you? You just weren't in the mood to kiss in public or something?  
Bettyboopqueens: No, it wasn't that really. I don't even know why I didn't. I've been sort of kicking myself that I didn't a lot of the time.  
Playerintraining: Really?  
He sat up, suddenly hopeful. Maybe all wasn't lost, he thought.  
Bettyboopqueens: But I guess the truth is; I was scared to death of what that would have done to our friendship. I didn't want to go down a road with him that would change everything. Plus, I knew I was going here soon, so I didn't want to do that to him. Start something when I was leaving, you know?  
Mainly, I was just scared though. I didn't want to be just another one of his many, many conquests. I liked being different. I think I was his first woman friend. That made me unique. I didn't want to just be one more girl that he slept with and walked away from when he was finished with me. I didn't want to end up hating him if he did that to me. He's actually been a good friend and I like that version of him. Daniel, the friend; not Daniel, the player. I hate that old version of him.  
Playerintraining: Yeah. That makes sense, I guess. Listen, I probably should go…puke some more. Sorry, I'm not feeling too well right now. But maybe we could talk again tomorrow or something. I should be on at about seven. Will you be free, or are you going out with the kissing bandit again?  
Bettyboopqueens: LOL! NO! The guy kind of slobbered on me. He didn't kiss very well. I know that sounds mean, but….I'd like a guy to kiss me who didn't try to stick his tongue down my throat the minute his lips touched mine, you know?  
Playerintraining: Okay. I'll try to remember that if I ever get the chance to kiss you, Betty. Keep my tongue to myself for a second or two at least.  
Bettyboopqueens: Just remember, player boy, I get to quiz you next week and figure out where I know you from! We didn't meet in Mexico, did we? Or at Fashion Week? I remember having a moment with some really cute redheaded guy at fashion week. Was that you?  
Playerintraining: No. I'm not a redhead. But I do have to vomit. TTYL!  
Bettyboopqueens: Bye, pukie! Serves you right. Lay off the booze next time. The girl can't be all that great if you're talking about kissing me. She sounds like kind of a slut, anyway. Forget about seeing her with the other guy. I'm sure he doesn't hold a candle to you and she's regretting even going out with him.  
Playerintraining: It's already forgotten. Betty. Thanks! Goodnite!  
Bettyboopqueens: Goodnight. Sweet dreams. Feel better.  
She signed off.  
He went and paid his homage to the porcelain god a bit more, then brushed his teeth, and showered, lying down as he found himself putting his hand up over his head, smiling. He was glad she didn't like slobber boy at least. But, now he was faced with a dilemma. He looked through his email on his phone and saw one that especially caught his eye.

Chapter 12: Chapter 12 From Me to You

With A Little Help From My Friends  
Chapter 12: From Me To You  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty  
Betty felt as if she had become somehow 'addicted' to talking to her new friend, 'Newman'. It bothered her that she still, after almost a month had not heard anything from her supposed real friend of four years, the man she had decided once she left him behind that she was in love with, and yet he evidently felt so little about her that he could completely cut her out of his life without so much as a second thought.  
She had spoken to her friends and family a lot since she moved, but she didn't talk to any of them about him. Any time they had brought up the subject of Daniel, she would tell them she didn't want to talk about him. But with Newman, she was safe, since he didn't know how all the background with Daniel he couldn't give her the lecture that everyone else did to 'talk to him, work it out, let him know how you feel about him, blah, blah, blah' that she got tired of hearing from everyone who know her and Daniel's history.  
That's one thing she really liked about 'talking' to Newman. She liked that he had no pre-conceived ideas about her or Daniel and he could be a sounding board for her to bounce ideas off of, both for personal and professional things. She found herself telling him about her day at work and he would give her great insights, too. Almost like he knew the publishing business, sometimes.  
Mainly, what he provided was encouragement, that she could do her job and do it well. Something she had sorely needed when she first got to England. This was a huge undertaking, and she had been feeling very vulnerable and unsure about her capabilities at first. But with his help, she had definitely made some progess and was feeling very capable.  
She found herself feeling very curious and drawn to him, as well. She needed to know who he really was from her past. There were things about him that made her really happy. Things that she couldn't describe in words. He made her feel the way no one had since Daniel. She recognized now that the thing that had been missing in all her other romantic relationships she had found with Daniel. Her relationship with him had been the missing element from her 'love' life. He fulfilled some kind of empty space in her that no one else seemed to be able to fill. Some invisible connection that she couldn't define.  
She felt that same connection to this man from her past and she wanted to know what was so familiar about him...she had to know who he was and re-connect with him...in real life. The internet thing was fast getting old. She also wondered why he felt the need for anonymity in the first place. He must have done something that he thought would upset her or make her pre-judge him. Which was ironic, because judging people was something Betty prided herself on NOT doing usually.  
There were times when she found herself thinking, even hoping that he was actually Daniel...then she could have it all. A man she already knew she was in love with and someone she found this unspoken bond with, all rolled into one man, perfect for her. He definitely reminded her of Daniel sometimes. Only he was a lot less self-absorbed and only seemed to be interested in her, which was definitely better than Daniel. But she had decided that, since Daniel had left her so empty, Newman was the next best thing (or who knew, maybe even better) and she owed it to herself to give him (no matter who he turned out to be) a second chance to prove himself.  
She got home, after a very busy day, ready to talk to him, and pin him down on a time and place to meet in person and find out who he really was, once and for all. As she got changed into her sweatpants and tee shirt, she looked for something to eat in her tiny kitchen when her phone rang.  
"Hilda! How are things going at the new salon? How's Justin and Bobby?"  
"They're all fine, Betty. Have you read the new issue of Mode yet?"  
"Oh, the anniversary issue came out? No, I haven't even really thought about it, I've been so busy here. Frankly, I don't really want to think about that stuff right now, though, sis. I've got enough to deal with just getting through my new life without thinking about stuff from the past."  
"Well, I really think you might want to go get yourself a copy and read the Letter from the Editor, Betty. It's sort of an eye-opener. It might explain why you've been getting the cold shoulder from the one who's name I'm not allowed to speak."  
"Really? What? Let me guess, has he decided to follow in his brother's footsteps and become a woman now, too? Or perhaps Becks was right and he really did sleep with Marc, and now he's outed himself to the world. Or he's in love with Jennifer Lopez and they've decided to get married, because she thinks what is it for her five or six marraiges is a charm.  
Or maybe...he's just a big, selfish jerk who doesn't realize how lucky he was to have had someone like me in his life and he wants to tell everyone how great I was and how he'll always love and miss me and...you know, whatever it is, Hilda, I don't need to know anymore. I'm done with all the Daniel drama. I'm happy, okay? Without him. I've moved on and I'm really, truly over him. So, whatever grand epiphany he made in his letter, which probably needed my editing to make it readable, I will live without ever seeing."  
"But, Betty...you don't understand, honey. It's..."  
"I thought I told you, Hilda. I DON'T want to ever hear his name or talk about him. It just hurts too much. I have an ocean between us, and a month to get over him and his neediness. Just let me heal, okay? Let it go. I've had to and I'm really doing better. I just can't keep talking about him. I let him dominate my life for four years, and what did it get me?  
I make one mistake and he cuts me out like I was yesterday's news without so much as an email or a text...nothing. So if I meant so little to him, he can just go have fun with his friend chasing girls, and getting drunk. That's what he's best at. I can't keep rescuing him. He's not a child. I'm not his mother. He's a grown man. I just hope he doesn't let Wilhelmina...you know what, scratch that, I don't even care. He's a big boy. He can do the damn job by himself...or he can't. It's really none of my business anymore."  
Hilda listened to her sister go on and nodded silently. "You're still in love with him, mami. And you are so clearly NOT over him. I wish you would swallow your pride, and call him. But, I understand you're hurt. And you're right, he should have tried to contact you, but I have a feeling he's too scared too now.  
You're right, he is a big baby and he doesn't want to hear the earful he knows you would give him after he went and hid from his feelings like he always does and doesn't want to get that lecture you always give him when he does something stupid. So he's doing what he does and avoiding you. Only he's done it for way too long and now you're actually pissed at him.  
Which you have every right to be...but the longer you both go without resolving things, the harder it's going to be, Betty. You two are both so damn stubborn! But I really think you should go read this letter he wrote, okay? Tell me you're going to get a copy. You need to see this for yourself."  
"Yeah, I need to see that he was able to do spell check for himself without me to do it for him. Fine, Hilda, if it'll make you happy, the next time I'm out, I'll pick up a copy of Mode and I'll read his stupid little letter that somehow magically explains why he's been a complete ASS to me for a month! Now can we talk about something else? How are you doing?"  
The two sisters caught up and Betty found herself relaxing and laughing to hear what was happening with her family back in New York. She heard her computer beep that she had a message from Newman and she told Hilda she needed to go.  
"Hey, I need to go, Hilda."  
"Let me guess, mystery man wants to talk again? Are you going to tell him you need to see who he really is before you end up falling for the guy, sight unseen, Betty? You might have a real loser, you know."  
"Well, we can't all get mister perfect, like you, Hilda. Some of us have to settle for whatever we can get. This guy really likes me. He is so sweet and kind, and really encouraging. I haven't had that in a guy that was actually interested in me. Someone who puts my interests ahead of his. I've never had that with any guy before."  
"Well, I know I'm not allowed to say his name but D encouraged you, too, Betty. You have to give him that."  
"You're right, he did. But he was also pretty caught up in all his own stuff a lot. He was kind of selfish."  
"Hey, nobody's perfect, mami. You'll find out that whatever it is that's behind the curtain with this Newman guy, he's not perfect either...he's not the great and powerful Oz. He's just a guy, and he's got faults. That's probably exactly why he's nervous for you to find out who he really is. You need to make him meet you right away. No more games. Or he's going to hurt you. Better to find out now who he is and deal with it. Like taking off a bandaid."  
"I know. I'm going to give him the ultimatum. I want to meet him this weekend, Hilda. Or else we don't talk anymore. You're right, I need to know who he is. Oh, by the way, I finally got a new cell phone. Let me give you my new number before we get off the phone, and give it to pappi and everyone, because I'm officially switching to my new London number today. This one isn't going to work anymore." She gave Hilda the new information, then said goodbye and went to her computer.  
playerintraining: Hello? Is anybody out there? Betty? You who?  
bettyboopqueens: Sorry, I was talking to my sister. That takes forever just to say goodbye sometimes. She's trying to mother me.  
playerintraining: Thought you said you were the mother hen in you're family. There are two hens? You didn't butt heads?  
She noticed he typed 'you're' instead of your, but chose not to correct him, like she usually did. For once, she wasn't   
going to be an editor.  
bettyboopqueens: We did. Definitely. Sometimes I think she missed out on partying because she was so young when she had Justin, so...there was probably a little more mothering on my part, but she still tries to baby me, too. She was trying to get me to read some letter my ex wrote in the anniversary issue of his magazine.  
playerintraining: His magazine? Like he owns it or something?  
He noticed she called him her 'ex' now. He wondered what that meant exactly.  
bettyboopqueens: Yeah, actually, he does. I thought I told you that. He's Daniel Meade, as in Meade Publications. He owns the whole thing, or part of it, anyway. His mom is really sweet. She told me the stupidest thing the night of my party at Mode, though. She said the reason he couldn't say goodbye was because he was in love with me or something. She's nice, but she drinks sometimes. I think she must have fallen off the wagon that night.  
playerintraining: Why is that so ridiculous to think he was in love with you?  
bettyboopqueens: Because, he only 'dates' aka sleeps with supermodels, size zero little tramps he can use and discard. I'm definitely not skinny enough for him. I don't really want to be, either. I like my curves. Real women have curves, and if he doesn't like that, it's his problem. But...I'm definitely not his type.  
playerintraining: Ouch! Okay. That was pretty severe. Are you sure you're not generalizing? Maybe he is used to a certain type, just because he was kind of lazy and that was who was around all the time, the models, because he owned the magazine. What about the kind of women he actually had a relationship with, not just sex. Were they all skinny girls, with no shape, too?  
bettyboopqueens: Well, no. Actually, the first woman he proposed to was curvy. She was a total B* that just broke his heart for a story.  
playerintraining: Okay. Now we're getting somewhere. Describe her...ethnicity, body type (curvy all over, just top, etc)  
bettyboopqueens: Excuse me? I'm not going to get you all excited or something you perv! Go look at a dirty magazine or something.  
playerintraining: LOL, sorry, I didn't mean it like that, seriously. But if you had to tell someone about her, in general, nothing sexual, just overall body type, hair, height, weight, ethnicity, etc...what would you tell them if they had never seen her before?  
bettyboopqueens: I don't know. She's short, with long dark hair and has big boobs and a very uh...curvy rear. She's Mexican and is really smart, she's written a book and she's very ambitious.  
playerintraining: That's interesting.  
bettyboopqueens: What?  
playerintraining: Well, other than writing the book, I'd say you just described yourself, Betty. So I guess there goes your theory about him only liking toothpick models. Any other serious girlfriends?  
bettyboopqueens: He married a woman named Molly. She was really sweet. He loved her very much, but she had cancer and passed away. It was very hard for him to get over her death.  
playerintraining: I'm sure you helped him a lot with that. So, anyway, what was Molly like, overall?  
bettyboopqueens: Just a pretty girl. Nothing all that unusual. She was really nice and sweet. She really loved Daniel, too. She was a teacher. I felt terrible when he texted me that he needed me and I came and she had died. I've never seen him so sad. It took him a long time to heal. I loved how much he loved her. She really brought out the best in him.  
playerintraining: She was no size zero supermodel, though, either, I take it?  
bettyboopqueens: No. Definitely not. Just a pretty, girl next door type. Not super skinny or tall. Just normal.  
playerintraining: Anyone else?  
bettyboopqueens: Well, he did have a brief affair with Willi's sister, Renee. She ended up having some pretty serious emotional issues.  
playerintraining: She would have with that lady as a sister, from what you've told me. What did this Renee look like?  
bettyboopqueens: Really pretty, African American, curvy, really pretty eyes and smile. She seemed nice enough at first but then tried to kill me when she got jealous thinking I was in love with him.  
playerintraining: OMG-she actually tried to KILL you? What happened?  
bettyboopqueens: She was a pyro. I finally convinced her I wasn't after Daniel and that he loved her. She's still in 'treatment', though. She had actually killed her ex.  
playerintraining: Sounds like a charming girl. You're pretty tough. Why did she think you were in love with Daniel?  
bettyboopqueens: Because I was.  
playerintraining: Really?  
bettyboopqueens: No, jk. I don't know. Because I was his assistant and I kept his appointments and she thought I was trying to keep her away from him.  
playerintraining: Were you?  
bettyboopqueens: If I was, it was unconciously. Look. I'm done talking about my ex-boss/friend. I want to talk about you. When are you going to let me get a look at you?  
playerintraining: Wow, you don't beat around the bush, do you?  
bettyboopqueens: I'm sorry. I've let you do this anonymous pen-pal thing for almost a month, now 'Newman'. I'm a very hands-on kind of girl, though. I like to hug...a lot. It's the only thing I ever did with...HIM. It's the only physical contact we had. I miss hugging. Plus, I want to know who you really are and why you are so convinced I won't give you a second chance or whatever. Whoever you are, whatever you did to me in the past, it's in the past. You've meant so much to me this past month. You really helped me have confidence in myself. I'll always be grateful. So...I think we need to 'go to the next level' in our relationship. Actually meet in person. Don't you agree?  
playerintraining: I guess so. Yes. Actually, you're right. In fact, I'm going to be in London on business this weekend. So, I was going to suggest we meet at the Tate maybe anyway. How about Saturday morning at eleven?  
bettyboopqueens: Great! Sounds like a plan. I'm really happy we're finally going to do this, Newman. I want to know your real name and what you look like. I hate dreaming about faceless guys. It's creepy.  
playerintraining: You've been dreaming about me? I'm flattered.  
bettyboopqueens: Well, no offense, but don't be too flattered. I was dreaming about MM, but that got annoying, so I was trying to make myself picture anyone else's face, but since I don't know what your's looks like, I found myself putting in faceless guys. It got to be like some weird horror movie, though.  
playerintraining: You're very cute. MM? You like Marshall Mathers?  
bettyboopqueens: Ha, ha. Yeah, right. Mister Meade, silly.  
playerintraining: Got it, BS. Ha! I just realized, your initials are kinda badass, Betty.  
bettyboopqueens: Well at least I have initials, mister player, MM, Ha! hey yours are the same as Daniel's, sort of. He's Mister Meade and you're Mystery Man!  
playerintraining: We have one other very nice thing in common-you!  
bettyboopqueens: Well, I don't know about that. You don't 'have' me (at least not yet, we'll see), and he never did want me.  
playerintraining: I wouldn't be so sure about the never wanting you part, but not having you is definitely his loss and I really like seeing the 'yet', there's some hope there. Who knows, maybe I could try the kiss this time and see if I could do better than slobber boy at least. I've been sort of having my own dreams about that.  
bettyboopqueens: Hey, no more flirting until I know you're not really Charles Manson, okay? I'll see you Saturday at the Tate. Eleven am. Oh, wait, how will I know you?  
playerintraining: Don't worry. I know you, remember? I'll find you. But, I'll bring a rose or something. Maybe a daisy?  
bettyboopqueens: That's nice. You remembered I said I like them. I like that about you. Some people can't even remember your birthday. So, it's nice to have a guy who actually pays attention and listens to me for a change. Okay, I'll see you Friday. You'll be the guy holding a daisy.  
Daniel rolled his eyes at the 'some people' remark. He knew he had been inexcusably dense at remembering things like her birthday. The whole thing she said about having someone who 'actually' payed attention for a change got to him, too. He had paid attention far more than she gave him credit. Otherwise, how was it he had been able to re-play the best parts of their last four years together in his head this past month? That and IM'ing her had been the only things he looked forward to this past month. Especially since he went back to Mode after the 'kissing' guy incident. Now he found himself almost giddy at the prospect of this long, terrible month of not getting to be with her almost over.  
playerintraining: Are you kidding? I'll be so excited to see you, I'll bring a whole bouquet of them. I can't wait, Betty.  
Daniel got offline and took a deep breath. He took out The Book and looked over the editors over the years from the anniversary issue that had just hit news stands in Europe. He knew it was only a matter of time before Betty saw the letter he had written to her. Right now, he needed to talk to his mother, then Wilhelmina.


	3. Chapters 13-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued....

Chapter 13: Chapter 13 Do You Want to Know a Secret?

With a Little Help From My Friends  
Chapter 13: Do You Want to Know a Secret?  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing...:(  
Daniel knocked quietly on his mother's office door, even though it was open as usual. He admired her literal take on the 'open door' policy she had with her staff at Hot Flash.  
The little 'semi-retirement' project of hers that he and Alexis had dismissed as a foolish waste of time had actually become it's own magazine, with several regular advertisers hoping to cash in on the huge baby boomer population demographic his mom had gotten into.  
She had found a somewhat untapped market, it seemed and things were going fairly well, in spite of the fact that the terrible state of the economy had put most magazines into virtual freefall.  
He was really proud of her and how she had also more or less taken over the running of the Meade empire since Bradford's death. She was the go to person in most matters of the company overall.  
She had, in fact, helped her husband build the company, so it made sense that she would end up running it practically single-handedly. Alexis had had some input when she was in New York and had helped out occasionally at Mode UK, in the Paris offices.  
But, here, at the main offices in New York, his mom was queen. Even Wilhelmina knew that. Probably why they hated each other so much. He hated to add to her stress, now.  
Daniel hoped it had not just been wishful thinking when he mentioned to Alexis that Tyler might someday (soon, even) want to help out here in New York.  
A big part of him felt enormously guilty for what he was about to do. But he also knew his mother well enough to know she would support him, no matter what.  
"Hey, Mom. Are you busy? Do you have a minute to talk?"  
"To you, always, dear. Come in and sit down. You look like you actually have your mind made up for a change. In fact, you look the best I've seen you look since you got back to New York.  
I was worried for a while there. You looked like a zombie, like you weren't really all here." She said with a slight twinkle in her eye, busying herself with reports on her desk and deliberately not looking him in the eye yet.  
He came and sat across from her desk, and twirled in the chair, back and forth for a while.  
After a few minutes of silence, she cleared her throat, "Daniel? You wanted to tell me something, son?"  
He turned and faced her, acting like he didn't know what to do with his hands. "Mom, I'm really sorry to do this, but I think I'm going to step down from Mode.  
You and Dad built this business as a legacy for me and Alex and don't think I'm not grateful for all you've sacrificed. But, it's just not where my heart is. It never was, really.  
I tried when we all thought Alex was dead to step up and be the kind of man Dad wanted me to be, and since he died, I've continued to try and help you, but...I'm just not happy here. It's not what I've worked for and I don't deserve my position.  
I never did. Dad should have given the promotion to Wilhelmina. She's the one who worked hard for it. I was just his kid. But I didn't deserve it. I want to do something that I earn on my own."  
He didn't know what he expected, but for his mother to burst into laughter was definitely not among the possible reactions he was expecting. "Mom? Did you understand what I'm saying? I'm serious. I want to leave Mode."  
She put her hand on his. "I know, dear. I understand. I'm just so happy that you didn't take much longer to figure this out. So, when does your flight leave?"  
He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking away from her, "My flight? What flight?"  
"Oh, well, I suppose you could take the Meade Publications jet one more time, but I assumed you were being independent so you would want to fly commercial to London."  
"I never said I was going to London."  
"Of course you are. That's where your heart is. Where else would you go? Do you know where you want to stay? There is a small company flat downtown close to the Meade offices in London that you could stay in for a few months perhaps. You would have to pay rent, though."  
"Who told you I was going to London, Mom? I never said that. You think you're so smart, don't you? By the way, why did you tell Betty at her going away party that I was in love with her?"  
Claire's eyes lit up, "So, you're speaking to her again? That's wonderful! It's about time you got your head out of your ass and contacted her.  
I'm surprised she took your call after the way you've been acting. She doesn't have a clue about any of the things you tried to do for her still, then? Or did you tell her finally when you spoke to her?"  
He cleared his throat this time, "I...didn't really talk to her. I've been talking to her online. But she doesn't know it's me."  
She furrowed her brow, "What? Why? Daniel! You're just going to confuse the poor girl. Stop screwing around and talk to her...and let her know it's you! If you're not careful, you're really going to lose her and no amount of chasing her down is going to fix things!  
As far as what I told her at her party goes, I just said I had a theory. The girl was smart enough on her own to get what I was infering about your feelings.  
She may not have believed me, since you have been acting like such a clueless idiot, especially of late, but she was at least able to figure things out. A lot quicker than it's taken you to connect the dots in your own little heart, I'm afraid."  
She leaned forward, and looked him straight in the eye, "Do you know your father still loved me? On his deathbed he told me that. A lot of good that did me.  
I know you're smarter than he was, Daniel. Don't wait until it's too late and don't worry about looking like an idiot. You already do, believe me.  
Better to put your heart on the line and take a chance than to live in regret. I have a very strong feeling that your feelings aren't one sided. Look at all she did for you, all she put up with while she was here. You certainly didn't pay her enough to do all that just for her career's sake."  
He nodded, "I know. Are you sure you're going to be okay here, with Wilhelmina? You two aren't going to kill each other?"  
"Believe me, if I had wanted to do that, you couldn't stop me!" she grinned, wickedly. "But, honestly, you're right, Daniel. She does bleed for this company. She also tries to make others bleed, but I'd say she's invested enough to deserve the promotion you got four years ago. Are you going to tell her?"  
"Yeah. I'll tell her right now. Thanks, Mom. I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll take that flat you mentioned. I...have a job. I'll tell you all about it when I get settled, after I talk to Betty."  
"I haven't seen you this excited in a very long time, Daniel. I'm very happy for you. Give her my love and don't blow it this time, okay?"  
He nodded and they both rose to hug each other. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mom. Thanks for everything."  
"I love you, too, son. Be careful."  
Daniel went and grabbed The Book and took it into Wilhelmina's office. She seemed almost in shock when he gave her the news she had no doubt been dreaming and scheming of for four years. As he left her office, she asked, "What about you? What are you going to do?"  
"Start over." he said with a smile and left. He was surprised a few seconds later as he headed for the elevators to see she had followed him and stood in her doorway, smiling.  
"Tell Betty I said hello, and this place is boring without her. Oh, and tell her you finally got some, but hers are still bigger. She'll know what I mean." She grinned her sideways smile and turned to go back in her office.  
He shrugged and headed out the door, for the last time. He didn't even look back this time. He got to the town car he normally would have taken and opted to hail a taxi instead, "Queens."  
As the taxi pulled up to Betty's dad's house, he found he was far more nervous than he had been to talk to his mom or even Wilhelmina.  
He knew he had always been welcome in the Suarez household, but now, it was just Mr. Suarez and Daniel had hurt his youngest daughter deeply by leaving things unsaid when she left. He hoped he wouldn't be turned away. He had tried to call Betty's cell several times, but she had evidently changed the number.  
He hadn't realized this before he left his mother's office. She might have Betty's new contact number, but he doubted it. He realized, other than the meeting he had scheduled with Betty as 'Newman' at the Tate and the fact that she worked at Dunne Publishing, he had no idea how to even find her. He had no choice but to talk to her family and find out how to best track her down.  
He was surprised when he knocked to see Hilda open the door. She was just as surprised (and evidently not in a good way) to see Daniel. "You! What the hell are YOU doing here? Aren't you about a month too late? Typical guy, a day late and a dollar short."  
He stood there, unsure if she was even going to let him in. Evidently, she wasn't. "Hilda, can I please come in? We need to talk. I...know I've been a jerk. But, I really need your help."  
"What else is new? Daniel, do you know how many times in this family we all heard Betty saying, Daniel needs me, Daniel needs me...she put you above everybody and everything! She wasn't even here when papi had his heart attack! Do you know what hell she went through because of that? You put that girl and us through so much because YOU needed her.  
Well, listen, mister fancy pants, you are not her boss anymore and you never were mine, so I can tell you exactly what I think of you! You are a big, selfish jerk! You took my little sister's heart and you shredded it after she did so much for you, and you think you're too good for her? Ha!  
She is too good for you, mister! She is over you, you know! She has a new boyfreind she's been talking to online and she's got a date with him..."  
"Yes, I know, on Saturday at eleven at the Tate Museum. Hilda, I'm Newman. I'm the one she's been talking to online. I'm in love with her. I know she's too good for me. I never meant to hurt her.  
She hurt me when she didn't let me kiss her at your wedding and when she left, but I went to the airport to stop her or at least let her know I loved her, but I freaked out because I saw her with Henry.  
Then, I went to London a few weeks ago and I was all ready to tell her again, but she was on a date with some British guy that she got set up with and I saw them kissing, so I came back here and I tried to get over her, but I can't and I don't want to anymore. I quit Mode and I got a job in London and I'm going there tomorrow.  
But, you can't tell her any of this, okay? She changed her number. I need her address and her new phone number. Will you PLEASE let me in and tell me now?"  
Hilda's eyes had been getting bigger by the minute as Daniel was talking and when he finished his little declaration, she shrieked and hugged him, "Oh, my God! It's about time, Daniel! I'm so sorry, of course, come in.  
I'm just waiting for Bobby and Justin to bring pappi back from his check up. We're going to bring him over to our new place for dinner tonight. Do you want to come? Oh, I'm so happy you finally got your head out of your ass!"  
He shook his head, "You know, my mom said the same thing to me. I really wish you women wouldn't be so hard on me. I can't help it I'm a little slow to catch on.  
Do you...think she's going to forgive me? Not only for not talking to her...but for the Newman thing? I just needed to have a safe way to find out she was okay without complicating her life.  
I started to tell her so many times. But she told me herself a month ago, she was so busy with her new job, she didn't really have time for a new romance, too. I wanted to give her the time and space she needed. But I can't stand it that she thinks I hate her now because as far as she knows, she hasn't heard from me.  
This is so messed up. I'm afraid if she sees me there at the museum and realizes I've been imitating one of her favorite chick flicks, she's going to keep walking and not even talk to me. Do you think she's really going to be mad that I 'tricked' her into talking to me?"  
"You know what I would do? Don't even give her a chance, Daniel. Accidentally 'bump' into her first and tell her you're there to see what you can find or something vague, then ask her out.  
Once you see that she's forgiven you, you can tell her you were really Newman. Ooh, this is so exciting! I'm so happy for you two!" She hugged him again, then hit him on the arm, "But it sure took you long enough, you stupid Gringo!"  
Justin and Bobby came in with Ignacio behind them. They all stared at Daniel. Justin came up and gave him a hug, "How have you been, Daniel?"  
Bobby shook his hand and gave him a one-armed hug. "Hey, man, how's it going? Long time no see? What've you been up to?"  
Ignacio gave Daniel a sad look and shook his hand, "Hello, Daniel. it's good to see you. What brings you here?"  
Hilda spoke up before Daniel had a chance, "Daniel is in love with Betty and he needs our help to win her back. He tried to stop her at the airport and stupid Henry was there, of course, messing up everything, just because that's what he always does!  
Then, he went to London and Betty was out on her date with the slobberer and he saw her kissing the guy so he came back here, but he quit his job at Mode and he's got a job in London, so he's going after her! Isnt' that so romantic!"  
She said all this in one breath. Daniel was shaking his head, smiling as was Bobby. Justin had a satisfied smile and he jumped up, "Yeah! That's great! I knew you hadn't just forgotten about her! Why didn't you call me, Daniel? I could have helped you figure things out."  
He put his head down, "I don't know. I was embarrased, I guess, that I screwed things up so bad with her. The last thing I ever meant to do was hurt her. She means everything to me."  
Ignacio, nodded, "This is such good news, Daniel. I know Betty cares very much for you, too. I'm glad you are going to be able to go there and try to work things out with her. She was very upset the way things were between you when she left. I think she almost didn't go."  
"I'm glad she did. I would never want to keep her from her dreams."  
"What about you, though? Is this new job something you will be happy with? Are you sure you're going to be okay leaving your family's business behind, Daniel?"  
"It was my father's dream, Mr. Suarez, not mine. I actually took a job in advertising. I'm not starting at the top. I'm going to be enrolling in an MBA program, and working at a fairly small company.  
But, it will be something I do without my father's name to count on for a change. I'm looking forward to doing something I love, on my own, and hopefully, with the woman I love."  
They all looked at him and nodded. Ignacio grinned and patted him on the back, "That sounds like you've really got things figured out, Daniel. I'm glad to hear you finally..."  
"Got my head out of my ass, I know...so I've been told." he laughed, as Ignacio looked rather surprised.  
"Well, that's not exactly how I would have put it, but...if you say so, mijoh." Ignacio laughed, too, glancing at Hilda.  
They had a good time, talking and laughing for a while. Daniel insisted on calling for the town car to take them all to Bobby and Hilda's, while he drove over with Justin behind the wheel.  
HIlda was a bit nervous about her son's driving, "Are you sure, Daniel? If my son gets you killed before you go tell Betty you love her, I'll never hear the end of it!"  
He laughed, "Well, Bobby's the one who's been teaching him how to drive, so you could always blame him. Isn't that the way it works, once you're married?" Bobby nodded enthusiastically,  
"That's for sure! Justin's a good driver, but she will never admit it, or that I'm a good teacher, even though I taught chipmunk and everybody but her. She don't want to learn anything from me!"  
"Chipmunk?"  
Hilda laughed, "That's what Bobby always calls Betty. She didn't tell you? I thought you guys told each other everything."  
"That's because when she was little she had the cutest little chubby cheeks, just like a chipmunk. You know, she always sort of had a crush on me. In fact, if she'd ever let me and Hilda have any time alone back in high school, I'd probably be Justin's real father, instead of his step father."  
"That's okay, Bobby. I'm fine with who I am. But, you're a pretty good step-father, I guess. I could do worse, I suppose!" he teased.  
"Gee, thanks, kid! You're not too bad as a step-son, either, I guess. Most of the time. I'm actually getting to enjoy your little dramatic plays and musical numbers. Where's your buddy...sorry, boyfriend, by the way? We haven't seen him all week!"  
"He's got a cold. In fact, maybe I could go over there after dinner and check on him, take him some soup or something?"  
"Yeah, sure. Okay with you, honey?" Hilda just nodded, still looking nervous about Justin driving. She waved as they got in the town car and watched Justin and Daniel drive away.  
"God, he better watch were he's going."  
"Stop it, they'll be fine, babe. Wow, this is nice!"  
Justin looked comfortable behind the wheel. Daniel was impressed. "You look like a pro, Justin. Have you been driving long?"  
"Not really. Bobby takes me out to practice a lot that mom doesn't know about. It's kind of his secret thing with me that he thinks we need to bond. Plus, he was the first one to see me kissing Austin before my mom or anyone else in the family knew about us."  
"Really? That's kind of cool. It's great that you two get along so well. Especially since you didn't really get that much time with your real dad."  
"Daniel, as far as I'm concerned, Bobby is my real dad, you know? Santos was my birth father or whatever, and he tried right before he got killed, but there was a long time when he just left me and my mom on our own. That was hard to deal with and it took a long time for me to forgive him, even after he died.  
I was glad you were around then, you really helped. You and Marc were kind of like my dad and brother for a long time until Mom started dating Bobby again. She was the one that got away for him and the same with her. They were meant to be...and we're a good family, now.  
Sometimes people just fit into your life and it doesn't matter how you met or what brought you together or even how different you seem at first, you just help each other in some way. You and Aunt B were pretty much that way from the start.  
You worked together, like some well oiled machine or something. I'm really glad you're going to go work things out with her finally. She deserves to be happy. So do you. You've both had some pretty crummy relationships. But you've always been there to help each other. That should have been your first clue that you belonged together."

Chapter 14: Chapter 14 Hello, Goodbye

With a Little Help From My Friends  
Chapter 14: Hello, Goodbye  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty! And I couldn't resist stealing the series ending title, since they already stole it from the Beatles, before me!  
"Betty, calm down, you're not makin' any sense. Look, I'm really sorry things didn't work out between you and Paul. He seemed like such a nice bloke."  
"He was. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him, Christine. It's just that we...didn't really have any chemistry, you know? There just wasn't this spark or heat between us."  
"Well, did you try to rub two sticks together? What did you do, let him hold yer hand? Betty, you're such a little stick in the mud, no offense, you probably didn't even let him..."  
"Excuse me, Christine, but I let him kiss me before we even ordered dessert, so please don't lecture me about being too fuddy duddy or stick in the mud, or whatever term for old fashioned you were going to use just then. I even kissed him back a little. I tried.  
Sometimes two people just don't connect. You either feel the heat between you or you don't. Let's just say, Paul didn't exactly leave me breathless, okay?"  
"Okay, Betty? Who does leave you breathless, then...Daniel? He's a few thousand miles away, and you haven't heard hide ner hair from him since ya left New York, so..."  
"I know that, Christine. I'm trying to put Daniel behind me, okay? I'm willing to give things a chance with Newman. I at least am going to meet him and see if we have any kind of spark. I know we really seem to get along online.  
But I realize that doesn't mean anything in real life. So, I made a date to meet him Saturday at the Tate Museum. I need to find out which section he's going to be in and I think I accidentally told him Friday when I last said goodbye instead of Saturday, so I need to make sure I didn't confuse him."  
"You sound excited about this, Betty. I haven't heard you be excited about a man in a long time. I just hope he's not hideous! He could be sort of like a cyclops or something, you know? There's got to be a reason he's not shown you his picture."  
"Don't be ridiculous, he's not a cyclops. Those aren't even real. That was just something from mythology, Christine. You're being silly."  
"Well, maybe he's just got one eye, or he looks like something from a Picasso paintin' or something. I'm tellin you, Betty, if the guy were decent looking at all, he'd be sending you naked pictures of his arse, or his willie or both and textin em to ya!"  
Betty made a face, "Ew, Christina, that's disgusting. Why would I want to see that? I don't want to see some guy's naked butt...or anything, okay? I was appalled at that stuff Matt painted of me, it was kind of gross and really disturbing."  
She laughed at Betty, "Okay, okay. Listen, Betty. I hope things go well between you and your mystery man, alright? Maybe he's somebody you met in college just in passing, like one of your professors that couldn't date you at the time, because you were his student."  
"That would be okay, I guess. I don't mind older guys. There were actually a few professors I wouldn't mind seeing again."  
"But did any of em do something bad to you that they would be afraid to let you know who they were?"  
"Not really, other than give me a bad grade on a test or something. I had one guy who was a little cranky, but he was that way with everyone, not just me."  
"What about fellow students?"  
"College wasn't that bad, really. It was way better than junior high or high school, where the kids all made fun of me."  
"Maybe it's someone who was mean to you in high school, then."  
"Could be. He promised he had never been mean to me physically, but someone who was cruel emotionally? That would be a long list, I'm afraid."  
"Aww, my poor Betty. You've come a long way, lass. It's too bad those cruel pranksters can't see ya now, runnin' yer own magazine, in London, and havin' guys chasing after you."  
"Please, there are no guys chasing after me, Christine. Those guys we saw in Soho were drunk. They would have chased any woman."  
"Well, good luck tomorrow. Let me know how it goes, okay? I'll be waiting ta hear from ya."  
Betty was walking fast to get back to work from lunch. She was just at the top of the steps in front of the statue of Admiral Nelson, in Trafalgar Square when she bumped into someone and heard her name, "Betty?"  
"Okay, I...oh...Sorry!" She looked up and did a double take, "Daniel!"  
"Daniel? What are you talking about Betty? Are you there?" the line went dead on Betty's end as she hung up the phone on Christine.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Can you talk? Do you have a minute?" he looked tired. She coudln't believe he was here, in London. She was in shock. She motioned for him to join her on the steps.  
"I wanted to tell you, I left Mode."  
"You did? But why? Seriously? So was that hard for you?"  
"Not really. uh. just..I realized I've had everything handed to me. I've never really gotten anything on my own, like...like you."  
"Well, I know there's a lot you can do, Daniel."  
"Thank you. Then I also realized I didn't say goodbye which is really not cool. So...goodbye...and good luck...and have a safe flight."  
She smiled, "Thank you. I'll call you when I get there."  
They both laughed nervously. She pushed aside a strand of hair.  
"So...so that's it? You're headed back to New York?" She looked somewhat disappointed and a little confused. Why the hell was he here? Just to tell her this?  
He looked off ahead as if at some unseen future, "No, I think I'm gonna stay around here for a while, see what I can find. Maybe ...take you dinner, tonight, if you're free?" He looked at her hopefully.  
She smiled, "I would love that." They both looked at one another, then the clock on Big Ben chimed, and she remembered she was only on her lunch hour, so she grabbed her purse and got up, "Well, I'd better get back to work." As they both rose, she said, "I'm really glad you're here" and gave him her one arm hug. He told her he would call her later.  
She left, thinking how strange it was that he was here. She didn't know why she had told him about the opening as her assistant, mainly she just wanted an excuse to still talk to him. She laughed when he said he would 'maybe submit his resume', thinking that would certainly be an interesting role reversal, Daniel as HER assistant!  
As she turned for one last look, she saw that he was sure enough, still standing there on the steps, looking back at her. She hadn't imagined it. She called back Christine to apologize for the hasty hang up earlier.  
"Christine?"  
"Betty, there you are, what the hell? You turned off your phone, I was ready to call out the SAS, I thought you got kidnapped. What were you babbling about Daniel? I swear, that man..."  
"Christine, he's here."  
"Who is?"  
"Daniel! Daniel Meade is here. I just spoke to him on the steps at Trafalgar Square. He's here in London and he said he quit Mode. He also said he's not going back to New York for a while. He told me he wants to stay in London and see what he can find here. What do you think he means?"  
"I have no idea! What the bloody hell? That's kind a strange, don't ya think?"  
"Well, yeah. Oh, and he asked me out to dinner tonight."  
"Well, good. You can find out what the hell is going on. Are you going to tell him about the new fella? The one you are supposed to meet tomorrow? Wow, see, I called it, Betty. I told you guys were chasing after you. You've got this Newman or whatever his real name is, mister player and now Daniel both chasing you."  
"Please. Christine. Daniel is not chasing me anywhere. He's just trying to...I don't know, find himself or something."  
"Well, tell me then, Miss Smarty Pants, why did he choose London in particular to 'find himself' of all places? Because you're there, that's why. You know I'm right, Betty."  
"Well, I guess it would go along with Claire Meade's little theory. I don't know, that's just too weird, to think Daniel would have feelings for me. Daniel Meade. I don't really believe it. It seems very unlikely, don't you think?"  
"No, I don't think so, Betty. Have you looked in a mirror lately? You have grown into quite a fetching young lady. Plus, you two are like peas and carrots, luv. You go together somehow. You're a couple, a pair. You really always have been, Betty."  
"I don't know about that. Maybe at work or something, or even as friends, but...I know for a fact he has not thought of me... romantically if at all, then at least not until very recently. Once, when he thought I had a crush on him, he looked completely scared about it.  
And that time when I brought him home when he got drunk after Sofia, and I let him sleep in my bed in Queens, I told you, I teased him about sleeping in his arms and he looked like I shot him or something."  
"Well, you two hadn't really known each other very long then, Betty. Besides, it's been three years since then. A lot can change in three years. Including a young lady growing up and getting rid of not only her braces, but her young, naive attitude. You've gotten a lot spunkier since I first metcha, luv.  
I think you should dress just like you would for a really hot date tonight. Throw Mister Meade off his game a bit to see you're all grown up and sophisticated now. You've come into yer own here in our fair London and you call the shots."  
"I guess I could do that. It would be kind of funny to see his face."  
"Yeah. Wear something low cut and a lot more figure clinging. You'll freak him out so much he won't know what to do. I know, wear that blue Versace dress I talked you into. You look amazing in that, Betty."  
"I don't know. I guess that would serve him right, though, kind of mess with his head, huh? Okay. I might even try my contacts if I can get them in tonight. I was going to wear them tomorrow for Newman, anyway. But I could try them out on Daniel and see if they bother me too much."  
"Absolutely! Well, let me know how it goes. Did he say why he suddenly lost your phone and email address since you came to London?"  
"No, not really. He just said he knew he didn't say goodbye to me and that wasn't 'cool'. He tried to make a joke out of it, because I know he felt like a jerk."  
"Well, he was a jerk. I wouldn't let him off with some lame ass joke, Betty. He owes you a REAL apology for not even saying goodbye to you after four years of your life, you know?"  
"I know. Believe me. I'm going to hear those two little words from him tonight, that's for sure."  
"Who knows, you may just hear all kinds of little words from him, Betty. I don't really think the man came all this way just to take you out to dinner."  
"Oh, that reminds me, I almost forgot. Hilda made me promise I would go get a copy of the anniversary issue of Mode and read Daniel's letter. She said I needed to read it for some reason. Maybe he actually apologized in it or something. I'll get one on my way home from work tonight. Listen, I've got to go, Christine. I'll call you tomorrow after I talk to both of these guys, okay?"  
"Yeah, let me know how things go with tweedle dummy and tweedle dweeby. Good luck, Betty."  
Later when she had gotten back to work, Betty realized she hadn't given Daniel her new phone number, so she started to call him, when she saw his number light up on her new phone. "Daniel? I was just going to call you. How did you get this number? I just realized I hadn't given it to you."  
"Justin gave it to me. I hope that's okay. I just wanted to see if I could pick you up at 7:30 tonight. Is that too early? I could only get a reservation at this place Galvin at Windows at 8, and I thought..."  
"You got a reservation there! Wow! People at my work are always going on about how great it is. They said the views of Buckingham Palace are unbelievable! But it's supposed to be really hard to get in. That sounds great, Daniel. Oh, you need my address, don't you? How weird." She laughed.  
"No, that's okay. I...got it, too. If it's okay, I'll be there at about quarter after seven?"  
"Sure, Daniel. I'll see you then. Justin gave you my address, too?"  
"No, actually, Hilda did."  
"I see. So, you've seen my whole family, then?" She tried not to sound as angry as she really was. Their little meeting had been pleasant enough, but as far as she was concerned, he still had some pretty serious apologizing.  
"Kind of. Listen, Betty. I know you don't owe me this, but can we try and wipe the slate clean? I..."  
"Just a minute, Daniel. I've got some...oh, wow. Okay, these are from you? Roses AND daisies, huh? That's very sweet, but..."  
"Read the note on the roses, Betty." Good, the florist had timed the delivery of her flowers at just the right time. He figured he would need every possible advantage to get her not to be momumentally pissed at him for dragging his feet and not contacting her for a whole month since she had left.  
He would let her know gradually about all his aborted attempts to see her, at the airport and then at the restaurant there in London on her date, and of course, about the online romance. But he had to do everything in small doses so as not to overwhelm her.  
Hilda told him she made Betty promise to read his letter to her in the Mode issue, but she said she was fairly certain she hadn't done it yet. He had a copy with him, just in case he got completely tongue tied at dinner or something, so it would at least get the conversation going.  
She was reading his note out loud, "Roses are red, daisies are white. If you kill me dead before you forgive me, you won't win the fight." She laughed, which was what he was going for, "Okay. Well, no offense, Daniel, but your poetry seriously sucks."  
"I know. I need you to edit me. I just wanted to break the ice with the first round of apologies. I am so sorry, Betty. I know you don't want to hear this, but there really is a reason it's taken me so long to come here in person and tell you how sorry I am."  
"Well, I appreciate your efforts so far today, Daniel, but you know they do have these fancy things called computers, you could have sent an email, or phones, you could have called, or texted, or sent a message by boat or plane, you know I hear even snail mail might get here in a months' time." She couldn't keep the hurt out of her sarcasm.  
He took a breath. He knew this was coming. "I know that, Betty. I have no good excuse, but please know, I have actually tried to talk to you. First of all, I went to the airport the day you left and I got a ticket to Amsterdam so I could go to your gate. But somebody beat me to the punch."  
"You did? Wait, what do you mean? Amsterdam? That was true? I heard that rumor about you going there. You went there because of me? I don't understand. Why didn't you just go back home...and what do you mean somebody...oh, you saw Henry there? Is that it? And you thought we were together or something?"  
"Well, yeah. I did, Betty. I saw him twirl you around and I wanted to stop you, to tell you...I...but, he wouldn't leave!"  
"Well, he would have if you would have let me know you were there!  
What is it with you and Henry? I thought I...hey, did you call my name out as I was getting on the plane or something? I could have sworn I heard you. I thought it must have been my imagination."  
"Yeah. I did. The stupid security people made me go to the other gate, the one for my ticket."  
"But why did you go to Amsterdam?"  
"I don't know. I just hung out there in the hotel, mostly. I went to the Van Gogh Museum, though. I thought of you, telling me about the paintings there you liked."  
"You remembered that?" She seemed genuinely surprised, and rather touched.  
"Of course, Betty. Well, I'd better let you get back to work. I'll definitely apologize more then, I promise. Maybe on bended knee, or crawling if that's what it takes."  
She smiled, shaking her head, "You just really can't stand for me to be mad at you, can you?"'  
"No. I don't want the judgy butterfly look again. I can take anything but that look, Betty. I'd better let you go. I'll see you later. Oh, there's chocolates, too. I hope you like them. Take care."  
"Okay, Daniel. Goodbye." She looked and saw another card on the daisies, and then she saw the small box of Sea Salt Dark Chocolate Caramels she loved from Dean & Deluca's. She had been craving these, and had in fact just been telling her papi how much she missed them recently. So...Daniel was evidently conspiring with her family to get her to forgive him, clearly.

Chapter 15: Chapter 15 It's Only LOVE

With a Little Help From My Friends  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or Daniel...:(  
Chapter 15: It's Only L-O-V-E  
As soon as she finished tackling several items on her desk, Betty gave a quick call to her sister. She knew Hilda would spill whatever beans there were to spill about the real reason for Daniel's visit or move? whatever this was.  
"Hilda? It's me, Betty. Your sister...in London. How are things? Anything going on that I should know about?"  
"Huh? No. I don't know. I...uh, tried my hair a different way. Oh, Justin got his driver's license today. We're having a party tonight for him. I'll be sure and send you some video."  
"That's great. Tell Justin congratulations. Maybe I'll show it to Daniel."  
"Daniel?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, Hilda. You obviously knew he was coming here, since you evidently gave him my new address, and your son gave him my new phone number. He just called me on it and said he already knows where I live."  
"Daniel is there, then, huh?"  
"Yes, he's here. Obviously, you knew very well he was coming here, too, Hilda. I can't believe you didn't tell me he was planning on it, when he and my whole family are apparently all chummy now! What did you invite him over for dinner or something? Conspiring with the enemy?" She was getting very upset.  
"Well, just that once! We showed him our new place. Justin drove him here from papi's...and we talked for a little while. Come on, Betty, Daniel isn't really the enemy."  
"What? Seriously? I can't believe you did that! I was just kidding. Do you have any idea what he...how much he hurt me! Why wouldn't you just tell him to go fly a kite? Now...he's taking me out to dinner!"  
Hilda smiled, "Really? I see. So, was that after you yelled at him and slapped him, Betty? I mean, since he's the enemy and all."  
"What? I didn't...what do you mean? I did sort of...well, he knew I was mad, I guess."  
"Right. So you didn't even yell at him. Well, I did tell him off when I first saw him at the door at papi's, Betty. Believe me! I told him what a jerk I thought he was for breaking your heart."  
"Wait...what? You told him he broke my heart? Why would you say that, Hilda? Oh, my God! Maybe that's why he sent me flowers and chocolates. He feels sorry for me!" She turned bright red. "I really wish you hadn't said that, Hilda."  
"Why not? It's true. Awww...he sent you flowers and chocolates? What kind?"  
"That doesn't matter. Roses and daisies and those salted caramels I like from Dean & Delucas. Wait...well maybe it is true, but I didn't want him to think that, Hilda. I don't want his pity. Did he tell you he came to the airport, but saw Henry there?"  
"Yes. Isn't that romantic, Betty? He was going to stop you or at least say goodbye and that he...cared about you when he saw stupid Henry there with you, so he freaked out and since he had to get a ticket to somewhere to get to your gate, that's how he ended up in Amsterdam. I think all he did while he was there was pine over you."  
"Pine? I doubt that. He said he went to the Van Gogh Museum, though and remembered I liked it." She picked up one of the caramels and savored it.  
"Listen, Betty, you have every right to be mad, but...don't forget to read that letter he wrote. It might explain some things. Then, at least hear him out tonight, okay?"  
"I will."  
"You know you are pretty hard on your friends, Betty. You have these really high expectations."  
"Not for Daniel. I've let him slide on a lot, you know that, Hilda. But this was really just beyond selfish of him to go a whole month without contacting me at all. I really can't think of any excuse he could give that would explain why it took him this long, can you?"  
"Yes. I've heard his reasons and I agree with them, Betty. You will, too, I promise. As long as you hear him out completely. In the first place, he really has contacted you in a sense. You just didn't know it."  
"What? What does THAT mean?"  
"You'll see. Just read the letter and listen to him, okay? You can still yell at him or even slap him if it makes you feel better, he still deserves that. But, listen to him. You know I wouldn't tell you to if I didn't know it would make you happy, right?"  
"I guess. Does Claire approve of him doing all this? What is he going to do, now that he quit Mode? I just really don't get it..."  
"Ask him, mami! Call me after you talk to him and let me know how it went, okay?"  
"Well, I was just thinking I'd call after I meet Newman tomorrow and tell you how THAT went. Is that okay?"  
"What? Oh, yeah, him. Sure, sure. That's fine, Betty. Good luck with that. Bye! Tell Daniel we said, hi!"  
"O...kayyy. Goodbye." Betty was puzzled. She got back to work and left her roses at work, since she couldn't handle both, but grabbed the daisies and put the caramels in her bag. She tried to figure out what was going on with Daniel. On her way to the tube station, she saw the news stand she passed and remembered to get the copy of the 100th Anniversary of Mode and stuck it in her bag.  
It started raining a bit, so she hurried and ran to catch a cab, deciding it was worth the extra money, since she had the extra items to carry and didn't want to worry about getting all jostled with everything on the tube. After all, she reasoned, she would certainly be getting a free, very expensive dinner tonight, so she could budget for a taxi.  
She hurried in to her place, but saw Daniel standing outside her door. She was drenched and started sneezing, "Daniel! What are you...doing here? You're early!" He grabbed the flowers and her bag for her.  
"I'm sorry, Betty. I...couldn't wait till tonight to see you. Plus, I guess I just really need to try and explain why I haven't...you know. I need to try and make you understand. I was afraid you would cancel on me, cause I could tell you're still mad and I don't blame you one bit, but...can I come in, please? Let me help you, you're soaked."  
"Well, you can't help the rain. It rains a lot here, Daniel, if you're going to stay here a while, you'd better get used to it. You're going to need a good umbrella."  
He smiled at her obvious lack of umbrella, "Where is yours, Betty?"  
"I...oh, I left it at the office." She smiled as she fumbled with her keys, hoping her place wasn't too messy, since she had no idea she would be entertaining tonight, certainly not Daniel! He helped her in and took her coat, "Here, let me help you...you're coat..." He stopped short, and Betty suddenly became very aware of the way her sweater dress was clinging to her since she was wet.  
"I...I'd better go change. You...oh, you're already dressed, I see. You look nice. Let me...just make yourself some tea or something. I'll be out in a little bit. You could have a seat in the living room and watch TV or something." She unconciously held her arms over her breasts to hide the effect the rain had on her outfit.  
He tried not to notice what she was doing, "I...Betty, listen, I...I'm just so sorry, okay? I want to try and explain why I didn't call you all this time, what I've been doing."  
She stared at him, clearly still upset, "I'm listening."  
He put his hand on her arm at first, but removed it when she gave him an icy stare. "Right. So, after I wasted a week in Amsterdam, just trying to figure out what the deal was with Henry, I went to stay with Alexis and DJ for a week in Paris. I was confused about a lot of things.  
I knew I didn't want to go back to Mode without you there. I have actually been feeling like I didn't belong there for a while now and with you gone, it just held no appeal." He had started in with his pacing now, and ran his hand through his hair a few times. He kept looking up at her periodically, to see if she had softened her expression. Not yet, he saw, so he continued, putting his head back down.  
"So, I went and talked to a career counselor and figured out that the part of my job at Mode I did enjoy was working with the advertisers. So, I decided to try my hand at being one myself. I am going to enroll in an MBA program here in London. I already started the paperwork for the spring semester, it's too late to enroll for the fall one. But, that's probably just as well, cause it will give me time to get used to my new job in advertising. I went on an interview...and they told me they want me to start next week." He looked up at her, clearly proud of himself.  
Betty just stared, "In...wait, how did you get a job here unless you...you were here before? You were in London and you didn't even tell me?" She had been sitting down, on the kitchen chair listening to him, but she got up now and her expression was growing more furious by the second.  
He grabbed her hands in his and looked in her eyes, "Yes, two weeks ago, I was here, Betty. I went to go see you, I found out you were going to The Capital Restaurant and I went there. I had every intention of telling you I was in...I was moving here and about how I had decided I didn't want to work at Mode anymore, but then I saw you...kissing some guy. Some guy you clearly just met."  
"You what? You saw me kissing Paul? I...don't. How did you know where we were?"  
"Who cares about that? Betty, I don't understand...why did you let him kiss you like that? Why did you kiss him back?"  
"Okay, wait just a minute! Since when is it your business who I kiss or not, Daniel? I don't work for you anymore, and you have no right to butt into my personal life. We may have been friends for a long time and I get the thing with Henry, I guess. You think you've always got to protect me from him, but frankly, I don't appreciate you spying on me and telling me who I can and can't kiss! What do you care, anyway?" Her voice had gotten higher and louder, and her face was red with anger.  
"I...care, Betty." He looked down at her hands in his, looking like he was close to tears.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She looked at him, confused.  
He looked back at her, hurt evident in his eyes, although his tone was accusatory, "Why didn't you want ME to kiss you at Hilda's wedding, Betty? Why did you just turn away? Is it because you knew you were leaving me and you didn't want to start something you knew you couldn't...finish?"  
She was taken aback by his bluntness. There it was, the question she had been asking herself for the past six weeks, ever since it happened...or more accurately, didn't happen. She had wondered so many times how things might have changed if she had let him kiss her. Would she still have taken the job?  
Now her voice was softer, "I don't know, Daniel. I don't really know why I didn't let you...kiss me, okay? Don't you think I've been wondering? Wondering why you would even want to do that in the first place...wondering how it might have changed things between us...wondering, well lots of things."  
She pulled her hands away and went to sit on her couch. He started to follow her, but he spied the copy of Mode in her bag. His own copy of his letter was soaked in his pocket, so he grabbed the magazine and flopped down on the couch next to her as he threw the magazine lightly onto her lap. "Maybe if you...read my letter, it'll explain why I've been so screwed up lately, Betty. I didn't have you to edit it for me, but, well, actually Marc helped me with the editing."  
"Marc?" he nodded and smiled. "Oh!" She had a sudden epiphany, "Did he spend the night when you worked on it? Is that why Becks said you 'slept' with Marc?"  
"He said that? That asshole! Yeah, that's what happened. Becks came over the next morning and Marc had fallen asleep on my couch, you know like you used to a lot when we worked late."  
She laughed softly at the idea that Marc had somehow replaced her with Daniel. Well, she had asked him to 'take care of things' when she left and they both had known that meant Daniel.  
As she began reading, her expression softened. She could tell Daniel was almost blushing, as she glanced at him from time to time while she was reading. He...felt that way, about her? Her brows knit together in disbelief. Claire had been right all along?  
She finished reading and smiled up at him, "You wrote this...yourself? Marc didn't do it as a joke or something?" That would be just all kinds of wrong if he had, but after he had sent that text about her leaving...  
"No, I wrote it. All Marc did was edit it, I promise."  
"Oh. I see. It's good, Daniel. It's probably one of...well, it's definitely the best writing I've seen you do. You've really gotten so much better..."  
"Well, thanks for your professional critique, Betty." He said sarcastically. Was she kidding? He wanted to wring her neck right now for that. But he realized she was clearly having a hard time believing that he really meant what he had said, so...he leaned over and kissed her, grabbing her around the waist, to pull her closer and making sure she understood this was no friendly kiss.  
She started to pull away but he pulled her tighter and she found herself sinking into it and kissing him back. Once they started, it seemed neither of them wanted to stop. He was very timid at first, and in spite of his emotions and excitement, partially that she wasn't pushing him away, he made sure not to overdo things with his tongue. She felt her neck getting warm and her cheeks were on fire as she realized she was kissing Daniel right now. He had kissed her and she was kissing him back. And it was amazing.  
She was going through so many emotions in that kiss. First and foremost was what a good kisser he was. His lips were so soft and he seemed to know just how to tease her and make her want more. She felt like she was on fire or something. Like she wanted to do more...whoa, she wondered if this is what he did to women, he somehow made them want him and then he...she pushed him away suddenly.  
"I'm not one of your bimbos, Daniel. You might be a really good kisser, but you're not getting me to...jump into bed with you just like that. What, is this some kind of a bet with Becks or something? You couldn't let me leave without saying you had slept with all your assistants?  
Did that even include Marc?" She stood up, suddenly angry. She was still flushed from the kiss, but she was confused by it, too. Had he been trying to maneuver her into bed? Or was he just such a good kisser that that's where her own mind was going, she wondered.  
"What? No! Betty, I wasn't trying anything, honey, I just wanted to kiss you. I wanted you to know how I felt about you, that's all.  
"Honey?"  
"I'm sorry, Betty. I honestly didn't mean anything. It was just a kiss, I promise. I didn't expect...anything else. I guess I was just jealous that you kissed that guy but after four years, you never once kissed me."  
"I...didn't know you wanted me to. I mean, well other than that one time, I mean."  
Daniel stood up and put his hand on hers. "Okay. So... Are we...good? I think we still have plenty of time for you to change for our reservation, Betty. If you still want to go?"  
"I...o...kay. I guess. Just give me about twenty minutes."  
"That's fine. I"ll watch some 'tellie' while you change. The wet look works for you, though." He grinned. She could tell his spirits were somewhat lifted and his normal confidence seemed to be back since the kiss. She figured he could pretty much tell where her mind had wandered during that kiss.  
If he couldn't tell just from the way she kissed him, she had made sure to let him know where her mind had gone! Why had she done that? Maybe that was just the way he kissed. Like he wanted her. Wow...that was definitely a lot better than Paul, she thought, as her knees went slightly weak, heading to her shower to get changed.

Chapter 16: Chapter 16 Besame Mucho

With a Little Help From My Friends  
Chapter 16: Besame Mucho  
Daniel was fiddling with his tie nervously, flipping through channels on Betty's remote. He wondered if kissing her had been the right thing to do. It felt right at the time, that's for certain. He could tell she didn't exactly hate it, he thought, with some small measure of satisfaction.  
She had surprised him and kissed him back with so much passion and warmth, it made him want to continue their re-union into other rooms (or even just make love to her right there).  
But, he knew Betty was definitely not the type to jump into a physcial relationship right away. She had made that clear, when she had accused him of trying to get her into bed. He really hadn't thought beyond kissing her. Well, to be honest, the minute he felt her lips on his, his mind did 'go there', but what was she, a mind reader?  
He found it ironic that they knew each other so well, and yet here he was, feeling like a teenager on a first date. None of that would have bothered him nearly as much, if it weren't for the fact that he had at least three major hurdles to get over this evening, first and foremost was, as far as Betty was concerned, he had just cut her off without so much as a word of any kind for over a month now. In her view of things, that day he had (finally) signed her release form and promised to 'talk later' had been the last she heard from him.  
So, he had to let her see things from his viewpoint, as to why he had not made contact. He felt he was at least making progress in that area. Telling her about his aborted attempt to see her at the airport put the ball back in her court. He had gone, but Henry was there, blocking him and causing him to run off to Amsterdam and Paris. So, there were the first two weeks accounted for, more or less.  
Next, he had come to London, bent on telling her of his intentions to move here, to seek employment, look for a place to live, (one more permanent than the Meade company flat), and oops, there she had been again, with another guy, this time kissing him.  
So, that together with the admission of love in his letter, sealed with a kiss, literally now and a pretty steamy one at that, made Daniel feel quite a bit better about his chances of turning things back to his advantage.  
He could tell her the absolute truth up to this point, (as long as she didn't ask too many questions about exactly how he knew so many personal things). He had returned to New York, in a jealous rage, determined to forget all about her and return to work at Mode. However, he had been, as his mother said, like a zombie when he came back.  
He couldn't eat, or sleep, or work. All he did was think about her, dream about her and picture her, kissing that other stupid guy. It really drove him crazy that she would let some random guy she had just met kiss her like that...but not him! It hurt not just his ego, but it literally made him ache.  
So, he had tried going out with Becks again. But even Becks had felt sorry for him and sent him back home, telling him to go find Betty and tell her how he felt. He laughed, remembering his friend's advice,  
"Daniel, I don't know what's going on with you and Betty, but if she's got this kind of hold on you, I think you need to go find her and either have sex with her and get it out of your system within a few weeks, then come back here and we'll party like there's no tomorrow, or as I suspect you'll be more likely to do, go to her and get her to marry you, have lots of little kids and live a happy, settled, life.  
In which case, I hope you'll at least let me be the best man, cause I've really got to see this girl that's got you so completely in love that you aren't you anymore. You're like some totally different version of yourself. In fact, see if she's got a friend for me. I think I'll have what you're having. You look like you're headed for happy at least...happier than I've ever seen you before."  
So, once he had received the job offer from GolleySlater (he couldn't believe the name!) and he had talked to his mom, he had been on a flight out the next day. It had been that simple. He didn't look back. He had nothing to go home to in New York.  
A job at a company his father built, not him. An empty loft, no stable friends, nothing. His mother was very happy to come visit him here, especially since her daughter and grandson were also in Europe now. It actually made sense for him to live here. He loved the idea of spending more time with DJ. He and Alexis had even enjoyed each other's company, surprisingly.  
The biggest hurdle though was one he had created totally for himself. Unable to let go of his neediness for her, he had reached out to her in a lie. Now, he would have to tell her he was in fact the man she thought was a new friend.  
A man she had come to trust and depend on for advice and comfort this past month. But a man who didn't really exist. He just prayed that this other person he had tried to create to fill a need for both of them didn't serve to be the nail in the coffin for this new relationship he hoped to build with her in her new city.  
She came out, wearing a gorgeous red dress and heels. He was speechless. Betty wasn't wearing her glasses. She must have gotten..."Contacts?" he asked as she came out, twirling like a little girl. God, she was pretty, he thought.  
No, not just pretty, maybe voluptuous was more accurate, he thought, re-living his Marilyn Monroe fantasy of her...hmmm another MM, he mused. He wondered if 'Newman' should say anything about that. He had to remind himself, that 'life" was done now.  
Newman really didn't exist and if he was going to be able to make things work with Betty this was his one and only chance to prove that Daniel was the only man she needed to make her happy.  
She nodded, "Yep. What do you think? I feel really naked without glasses."  
"That's what you said when you got your braces off, too." he remembered. "You must like feeling naked." He smiled, thinking it felt very natural to flirt with her. He had gotten used to it online.  
But Betty wasn't used to 'Daniel' flirting with her yet. She looked at him strangely. "O-kay... I guess, Daniel. So, this is a date, huh? Like a date, date? Not just two old friends hooking up...I mean...re-connecting...you know what I mean!"she was getting flustered, he noticed. Clearly, that kiss had affected her more than she wanted to admit to herself, or certainly to him.  
He smiled suavely, "I guess so, Betty. Is that okay? I mean, it probably feels strange, going on a date with me, but...at least you don't have to ask me where I went to school, or how many brothers and sisters I have, right?"  
She shrugged, taking his hand, like in the 'old days'. "I suppose that's true. I definitely know how you take your coffee and bagel."  
"Well, that's usually stuff you don't need to know till you have breakfast together. I don't think we're quite there, yet. Maybe the third or fourth date." he helped her with her coat.  
"You think you're getting a third or fourth date?" She raised an eyebrow. He laughed, "Well, if not, I live here now, so I could always stalk you until you give in."  
"You mean, stalk me again, don't you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Please, like you just happened to 'bump' into me today at Trafalgar. I know that was staged, Daniel. How long were you watching me?"  
"You bumped into me, remember? It wasn't so much watching you as it was knowing where you were coming from and planting myself in just the right spot. I know you always walk so fast when you're talking on the phone, you don't ever look where you're going. I've seen you almost bump into people a lot. So, I just had to jump in and get in a place where you were likely to bump into me."  
"Very clever. You can be such a smart guy, sometimes, Daniel. A lot more than your poetry would suggest." She made a face.  
"Hey! I told you, I'm no poet."  
"Yeah, I remember you had no idea what Molly's poem was about that time!" She looked up, sorry she had said anything, "sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
He shook his head, "It's okay, now, Betty. I'm fine. You're sweet to worry, though. Listen, I have a lot to tell you tonight. I want to let you know, maybe in spite of what you may have felt, I've thought of you non-stop since you left."  
"Really? Sorry, but you wouldn't know it from my end, Daniel." said simply. So, she was done pulling punches. He didn't blame her. She had been polite before, when she thought he was just being polite ex-boss Daniel.  
As far as she knew, he was just passing through and simply accidentally bumped into her and made a half-ass apology and that was it. They'd never see each other again. So, she had made it easy, been polite, even somewhat friendly.  
But if he seriously thought he was going to literally charm the pants off her, he had another thing coming. She was extremely guarded and in no mood for his little suaveties right now. If he wanted her, he was really going to have to work for it.  
"I know. But after I left here, I didn't know I was coming back. In fact, Betty. I didn't know if you were ever going to want to see me, even before I saw you kissing the guy."  
"Paul."  
"Like I care!" he couldn't help sounding jealous. She had after all, rebuffed him at Hilda's wedding and then started letting 'slobber' boy as she herself called him...well slobber all over her."  
"Sorry! I have another nickname for him, in case you're interested, but it's not very nice of me to say. I really shouldn't make fun of people with a kissing disability."  
He laughed, in spite of himself, "A what?"  
"The poor guy couldn't keep his tongue from...kind of drooling." She giggled.  
"Well, it's probably just that you made him drool or something. I...can relate to that, I guess."  
"Right. I make you drool. Please. Daniel, you cannot think I am buying this stuff. You must be making this up as you go along. Are you sure this isn't some elaborate joke that Marc put you up to?  
See if you can make Betty think you like her or something, see how far she'll let you get? Because if that's it, it's not funny. It's just mean. I know Hilda...told you some personal things that I wish she hadn't. But, I really don't need you to feel sorry for me. I ..."  
He stopped walking and put his arm on hers, "Feel SORRY for you? What are you talking about, Betty? Why would I feel sorry for you? You're doing great here. You've got a job, and a cute little place, you've got guys slobbering all over you..." they both laughed.  
After a minute, she looked at him, "No, I mean, I know what Hilda told you about...breaking my heart, Daniel. I don't need your pity. I never wanted that from you. You have your women and that's fine. I never said I wanted to be one of them, did I? So, don't come here, pretending to have feelings for me or something, when I'm just some kind of charity case to you. I dont' need it and I don't want it."  
He grabbed both her arms and turned to face her squarely now. "Now I know you must be nuts, Betty. Where in the HELL would you get an idea that I PITY you?"  
He was clearly frustrated, and seemed angry, "I was just as...my heart, look, you broke my heart the minute you told me you wanted to leave, Betty. Don't you know that? Couldn't you tell that's why I went insane like that? I mean, I've got feelings, too, you know.  
You invite me to Hilda's wedding, then you un-invite me, like it's nothing, just so you could take dweeb boy...who had already broken your heart so many times I needed a calculator to count them, then you push me away when I tried to kiss you, like I was diseased or something, then you tell me...no sorry, you didn't tell me anything, did you? You just let me find out from some damn e-mail that you're leaving me, and so, yeah, I got mad, it hurt like hell.  
After four years, you don't even talk to me about something this big? I left that day when I signed your damn release and didn't come back to face you, because I couldn't...face you leaving me. It hurt too much. I went home and cried like a baby. I saw you at your party and I couldn't say anything. I figured I had to let you go, it's what you wanted. But it hurt, just like I'd been stabbed, in the heart, Betty.  
I...have tried since then to fix things, to make up for not having the courage to face you and say goodbye. I told you about the airport. I had that letter with me and I was running through the terminal like one of the guys on your stupid chick movies. I don't know if I planned on trying to get you to stay or just wanted to come with you in your luggage, but I was determined to tell you how I felt about you. But..then when I saw..."  
"Henry." she whispered.  
"Yeah, Henry. Then, here with slobber boy."  
She laughed slightly, but looked at him a little suspiciously. Had she called him that in front of Daniel? She must have, she thought.  
He seemed to run out of steam and laughed, too, "Okay...that brings us to when I talked to Mom and Wilhelmina...oh, by the way, she had some messages for you.  
Let me see, she said to tell you hi and that Mode is boring without you and that I had finally gotten some but yours were still bigger? And that you would know what she meant? Does that make sense?"  
She smiled and nodded, "Perfect sense. She actually paid me a compliment. Only took her four years." she shrugged.  
He pulled her by her hands towards him. "Well, sometimes it takes that long to realize what's right there in front of you, Betty."  
She looked up at him, shyly, "I guess so. We...should probably go now, Daniel, or we'll be late for our reservation."  
He nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Are we...getting better?"  
She smiled, "Better." She took him by the hand as he hailed a taxi.  
"Galvin at Windows, please, the London Hilton on Park Lane in Mayfair." Daniel told the driver, only to hear the man laugh, "Yeah, mate, I know where itis."  
Daniel looked at her eyes, "So...does this seem strange? Us...on a date?"  
"Kind of...but, it's not like we haven't eaten together before, so that part is normal enough. The kiss was different, though."  
"Yeah...about that. I'm sorry if you misread me, there, Betty. I guess I'm not very good at showing you...well, I mean, you know me so well in so many ways, I think I must have just assumed you picked up on me...falling for you, too. But, I swear...I would never presume that you would be um...permiscuous or anything. So, I'm really going to have to work on making my kisses not so..."  
"Sensual?" Betty couldn't help teasing him, even though the heat from his kiss was still making her toes curl at the mere thought of it.  
"Yeah! Exactly. I think I was just trying too hard. Some girls supposedly say it's all about the first kiss or whatever, so, maybe I felt a little pressure to get it just right and I might have gone overboard. I know you're kind of critical, too. I wasn't...slobbery, was I?"  
She giggled,"Seriously? Daniel Meade is asking me to critique his kissing techniques? I think the world has turned upside down or something. It was fine, Daniel. It was just a little...intense, maybe. But definitely not slobbery and I don't know, why are you asking me? You're clearly the expert more than I am. I should be asking you for...tips or whatever. How did you do that like fluttery thing? That was...nice."  
He laughed, "Well, I'm not really much of a teacher. I'd probably have to just show you. I could...dial down the sensual stuff, I guess." He leaned over and kissed her again, before she could think about it. This time, he took things much slower, which instead of 'dialing back' the heat, made Betty's head spin even more.  
He cupped one side of her face in his large hand and slowly inched his lips onto hers, urging her to meet his tongue and gently teasing her with his. He kept it much briefer than their first kiss, but she still could feel herself getting flushed, especially when he bent by her ear and whispered, "Is that what you meant?" and lightly nipped her neck, sending chills up and down her spine.  
She just nodded, mindlessly, "Umm hmm" As they arrived at their destination, the driver told them, "Here we are, you two. Hope you have a lovely evening. Looks like your off to a good start, there!" he grinned at the couple as Daniel paid him and came around to open up the door for Betty.  
She literally gasped as they stepped off the 28th floor to see the floor to ceiling windows that revealed breathtaking views of the city, Hyde Park, and Buckingham Palace. "Oh, my God, it's so beautiful!"  
"Glad you like it, Betty. My mom helped me get this reservation. She knows the chef, Andre Garrett, and helped him get started years ago in Paris. He was really nice, especially since I didn't talk to her till this afternoon. So, we owe her big time for getting us a table here, especially on such short notice. She told him her son had to make a really big apology to a beautiful woman and she said he was a sucker for romance, so...I lucked out, I guess.  
Oh, and I pre-ordered a special dessert for us to share. It's this caramelised Royal Gala apple tarte tatin, with Tahitian vanilla ice cream & caramel sauce. I know you don't like all French food, especially escargot, but they even have Fish and Chips here, so don't feel like you have to get French cuisine. Get whatever looks good to you."  
He could tell she was starting to end the 'cold war' and forgive him. He knew he was lucky that Betty never seemed to be too angry with him when he messed up and he was hopeful that, even given the enormity of his stupidity for not contacting her, she seemed to be letting him slide. Now, if he could just figure out a way to gage how she was going to react to the whole Newman thing...  
As soon as they ordered, they found themselves relaxing, falling back into their familiar comfortable banter as Daniel stole bites off her plate.  
"Get your own, Daniel. You always steal my food!"  
"You order better than I do. I think I want one thing, but then when I see what you got, it always looks better and I realize that what you have is really what I wanted, but I didn't know it."  
"Deep." She smiled, only too aware of his little play on their 'situation'.  
He started to lift his fork in order to sneak another bite past her, but she was watching closely, "Drop the fork and nobody gets hurt, Meade." she threatened.  
"You know, you have to share dessert, it's for two."  
"Yeah, you mentioned the caramel apple thing with vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce? That sounds really yummy."  
"Well, I know how much you enjoy caramel apples now since you got your braces off."  
"Yeah. It's weird. I'm so used to them being off now, it's almost like I never had them. But there were times when I felt like taking a chain saw and cutting them off, I was so sick of them."  
"I can imagine! You had them for a long time. It must have been kind of frustrating sometimes. You amazed me the way you didn't let anything stop you from getting what you wanted, though. I don't know how, but you still managed to look sexy, even with the braces, the glasses, all of it.  
It's like it was just a disguise or something. But with all the changes, it's still you. The real you-here, as beautiful as one of those butterflies you wrote about. Oh, I've been following your blog, too. It seems like you haven't posted much lately. I guess you've been too busy with the new job, huh?"  
She shrugged, "Yeah, I think the last thing I posted was a...poem."  
"A poem? I don't remember seeing that?"  
"Oh, you have to click the link at the bottom of the page to see it."  
"Well, I'll have to read it later. I'd like to see what a real poet sounds like."  
She took a bite of her Cotswold Chicken, "Mmm...this is so delicious. I wish I could cook."  
"I got some cooking lessons from your dad. But, I haven't really been brave enough to try out the recipes he tried to show me."  
After they had joked around for a while, laughing about Mode and 'old times' as if nothing had happened between them, their dessert was brought out. Daniel grabbed a spoon, but instead of taking a bite for himself, he offered her a bite. "See, I know how to share, Betty."  
She blushed and took a bite, chewing slowly, and nodding, while moaning at how delicious it was, "Wow! That's awesome! It's so perfectly tart, yet sweet. It's like..."  
"Good sex?' Daniel grinned as he took a bite for himself.  
She laughed, to his surprise. "Well, I personally wouldn't remember, but..I suppose, something like that, yeah."  
He shook his head, feeding her another bite, staring at her, "Such a shame, you poor, deprived, girl."  
She took a bite, then grabbed her own spoon and fed him some of the ice cream, "I'm told people do survive without it for sometime, actually."  
"Sounds like a human rights violation to me." She accidentally got some on the side of his mouth.  
"Hey!" He grinned, pointing to his mouth, "My mouth is over here. You missed."  
She leaned forward and sensually licked off the ice cream, "Sorry about that. Did I get it?" She looked at him steadily in the eyes.  
His eyes widened. He was not expecting her to do THAT. "Over a lttle, right...here." She was right next to his lips, so he kissed her.  
Then, he backed off, thinking perhaps he was going too far. After all, three kisses and it wasn't even the end of their date? He had to try and control himself.  
Though, truthfully, he was enjoying how relatively easy it seemed for them to transition from 'friends' to dates. Betty was slightly taken aback by his advances, but seemed more and more agreeable to the kissing. In fact, she had teased him into that last one, so...

Chapter 17: Chapter 17 You Know My Name

With a Little Help From My Friends  
Chapter 17: You Know My Name  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Okay, so the big reveal is coming, finally. I'm trying to decide if the next chapter will be the final one on this little tale. RL is getting in the way of me being able to juggle all three stories. But, so far, I have actually really enjoyed writing this one, trying to keep it canon w/in the timeline and little snippets of what everyone was doing in the last episode (well, and just the flashback for Hilda's wedding). Plus, I only have one more chapter to Into the Deep, so...maybe I could continue this one. Let me know what you think, please! Thanks for reading!  
"You taste good." Daniel smiled, licking his lips.  
"Well, I'm not strictly on the menu, but thanks. The caramel apples were really thoughtful, Daniel. I sometimes forget how sweet you can be."  
"You mean...literally?" he wiped the rest of the sauce from his mouth.  
She laughed, "Well, yeah, right now, but you know, I meant kind, caring. I miss my papi a lot, so it's nice to have someone who is trying to make me happy. I really appreciate it."  
"Well, I just got into the company flat yesterday, but it has a small kitchen, so...maybe I could try one of your dad's recipes out on you tomorrow, for lunch, or something ? See if I can cure your homesickness a little by making one of his dishes? Not that I could do it anywhere near like him, of course."  
"That's really nice of you, Daniel. But...I have a date tomorrow."  
"You do?" His heart was pounding, as he contemplated how he was going to do this.  
"Yes." She looked somewhat guilty. "I've been talking to someone who IM'd me about how much he liked my blog, and we just sort of hit it off. We're supposed to meet in person tomorrow. He's been really supportive since I moved to London. I don't know what I would have done without his encouragement and advice sometimes.  
I was really scared when I first got here, thinking I had made such a huge mistake and that I could never do this job. But having him as a sounding board has been a godsend."  
She didn't mean to make him feel bad. He saw how badly she seemed to feel for hurting his feelings by 'replacing him' with another confidante. If she only knew, he thought.  
Suddenly, all the little ways he had imagined to tell her who Newman really was seemed to all blend together into one crazy amalgam and he blurted out, "Betty, it's me. I'm Newman. I'm the one you've been talking to all this time. I didn't mean to deceive you or anything, I swear.  
I started out just wanting to talk to you and I didn't think you would let me. Then, the more we started 'talking' online, I had to know what you thought of me. I couldn't believe all the sweet things you said about me, even when you were mad. Then I just..." he could see he had miscalculated.  
She was getting up. Her eyes were filled as she stuttered, "YOU? Oh my God! How could you do that? Betray my confidence like that, Daniel? What I told you was... I can't believe you would do something so...deceitful! I, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I've got to go."  
She threw down her napkin and left the restaurant. He wanted to go after her, but he realized he didn't have any cash, so he had to wait to give the waiter his credit card. He told him he'd be right back, and ran after her, but just saw her disappear into the elevator, seeing her face, streaked with tears as the doors closed.  
He kept trying to reach her on her cell phone, but she wouldn't answer. He was concerned, not just about her emotional state, but he didn't particularly like the idea of her going home at night by herself, even given that the restaurant was in a very upscale neighborhood, her own place was slightly less desireable. So, although he knew she was angry, he chose to do the chivalrous thing and head over to her place, if only to ensure her safety, even if she wouldn't let him in or speak to him.  
He went and knocked on her door. "Betty, listen, I know you're angry, and that's fine, I understand. I just want to make sure you made it home safely, so...text me or something if you're not going to open the door." His phone buzzed, "I'm here. Thnx, but plz go."  
He called out, "I...okay. I"m leaving. I am sorry, Betty." He started to tell her all he was feeling then, the fact that he had realized he was in love with her, that she meant everything to him, that he wanted to spend every minute with her. But, he knew he had to give her processing time.  
He had to let her deal with her emotions about what she had learned. He was the one who always jumped into things, often far too impulsively. She was the thinker, who had to look at a decision from every angle. He had to let her do that. Even though, deep down, this time, he knew how right he was for his impulse. Surely she had felt that spark, that electricity when they kissed; he hoped it wasn't just him.  
Once he got back to his new 'home', he took off his jacket and tie, feeling defeated. After putting on sweats and a tee shirt, he flopped down on the bed, and decided to look and see if she had posted anything recently on her blog that he hadn't seen. He remembered her telling him she had a poem she had put a link to, so he found it:  
I just cry when thinking of you  
After everything we've been through  
Now what steps do I have to take  
To be free of these chains I need to break  
I toss and I turn and I want to scream  
And I awake as if you were only a dream  
It's hard to control and I cannot bear  
To think of you as if you were never there  
All I feel is sorrow in my heart  
For the inevibility of falling apart  
But I will last and gather my strength  
And pull through this struggle at any length  
Because I am strong and was built to last  
And I will pull myself together fast  
Rising up from this dark, black hole  
To achieve in life and accomplish my goal  
He tried to put away his laptop, and get some sleep. He was exhausted. But sleep proved impossible, with his head so full of all that had happened that night.  
Betty had run out of the restaurant, trying to wrap her head around what Daniel had just revealed to her. He had seemed so different online, not so self-absorbed, but everything was always about her and how she was doing. Now...she didn't know where this left things with her and Daniel.  
She had to admit, she had been completely thrown by all the kisses and how stirred she had been by them. But, then again, she knew that just because he was a great kisser didn't mean they were meant to be together. As she kept telling him all the time, not everything was about sex.  
She decided to call her sister since it was still early in New York. "Hey, baby sister! How's everything going on your first date with Daniel? Did you get a goodnight kiss?"  
"I...actually got three kisses, but I didn't get a goodnight kiss, because I ran out on him before we finished."  
"What? Why on earth would you do that, Betty? He is really sorry about not calling you, but you've got to admit, the poor guy did try to reach out to you, a couple of times, actually. It was just really bad timing what with stupid Henry and then that Paul guy. You need to cut him some slack, Betty. He's in love with you.  
"What, you think that because of the letter?"  
"Well, partly. But he told me he was, and Betty, he really meant it. You mean he hasn't said it you yet?"  
"You say that like it's only a matter of time before he does. He might not say it at all, Hilda. I got really mad at him at dinner, because he told me...he's Newman. He's been tricking me all this time, pretending to be someone else."  
"So? What does that prove, Betty? So, the guy was a chicken! He was scared to call you, you know how guys are! They hate to get yelled at...they'll do almost anything not to get yelled at. Even pretend to be a total stranger. He just wanted to stay in touch, that's all. He found a way to still see how you were doing, and try to be there for you, even though he knew you were too mad to let him do it as himself.  
It just convinces me all the more how much he loves you. He could have been out whoring around with that buddy of his, you know. He tried to in order to get over you when he came back here from London. But, his heart just wasn't in it and he couldn't do it. I think you need to give him a break. He is obviously crazy about you."  
Betty changed the subject and caught up with her sister on the family and the new house. They talked for a while, then just as she was about to hang up anyway, she got another call on the other line, "Listen, I'll let you go, Hilda. That's Christine on the other line. Love you. Bye!"  
"Hey, Christine! Just the person I need to talk to. I really need your advice about something."  
"Shoot, Betty. I'm listening."  
"Daniel is Newman. Or...more accurately, Newman is Daniel. They're the same person. Daniel has been pretending to be Newman all this time."  
"Whoa! That's pretty interestin', isn't it?"  
"Yeah. But kind of creepy, don't you think? I mean, all the stuff about Daniel I told him...I don't think I can look him in the eye."  
"Well close yer eyes when yer kissin im' then, you daft girl! Who cares? What I want to know is...how was he?"  
"Christine! We didn't do anything like that. We just went out to dinner, okay?"  
"Please, Betty! You don't expect me to believe that Daniel Meade when out on a date with ya and all you two did is hold hands? You did at least hold hands, didn't you?"  
"Well, yes. Well yes...we also kissed a little."  
"A little, or a lot?" her friend teased.  
"A little. We kissed three times. All of which were really amazing, I have to admit."  
"Ooh, I see. Betty, look, I know you think he was being sneaky, and you're right, technically, he was. But think about the man's motives. He just wanted to stay in touch with you and he did. He wanted to help you and he did. He wanted to see that you felt confident and good about yourself after your move here..."  
"And he did, I know, I know. I'm just so embarrassed at some of the things I told him about how I felt about him and...I'm really mad that he lied to me. But, I'm also still so angry that he didn't just call me...as himself and talk to me! He..."  
"He...what, Betty? He infuriates you, he excites you, he...turns you on, girl. Admit it! He always has. You have been hooked on that man since you first met him, if you're completely honest with yourself. If I had a nickel fer everytime you came into The Closet, complaining and moanin over whatever little drama you had goin on with Daniel...you're still as addicted to him as you always were, only even more now, because you're convinced he's such a good guy now."  
"He is, overall, Christine. You left New York before he started really changing. You don't know how much he's matured and..."  
"Yes, Betty. Go on, tell me what a great man he is now. You're just provin me point. You're totally ga ga for Daniel, and I don't mean the Lady, neither! You'd still as soon get a snoot full of Daniel Meade than anything in this world!"  
Betty talked for a while longer, than got ready for bed. She heard her computer beeping.  
After reading and re-reading her poem, Daniel decided to try and reach out to her in the only way he had been able to for these past several weeks.  
playerintraining: Betty. Are you there? Can we talk, please? I know you're mad. You have every right to be. But, don't you get it? I need you. Just like when Molly died and you helped, when no one else could. I'm trying to be the man you deserve, but I'm always going to need you to help me be better.  
bettyboopqueens: Why did you lie to me?  
playerintraining: Would you have opened up like you have to me? I don't think so. I had to know how you felt about me. You know, I could feel betrayed, too, Betty. You told Newman things about me that were private. But if you think about it, we needed this, as a way to transition from friend to something more.  
bettyboopqueens: Maybe. I still don't understand why YOU didn't just call or email or text or SOMETHING. It was cowardly! I was so hurt that you seemed to be able to just forget about me like that, after all we've been through.  
I felt...disposable. Like all your 'girlfriends' I used to both envy and pity at the same time. At least, as friends, I wasn't someone you could dismis; I was unique. You made me feel like one of those girls who threw their panties at me, just yesterday's news, forgotten and used.  
playerintraining: mi scuzzi, pardonnez-moi, domo arrigoto, (how do you say 'I'm sorry' in Spanish, anyway? I forgot.) I wish I spoke a bunch of different languages to say it every way possible. I never meant to make you feel forgotten, or disposable. You weren't. You are completely UN-forgettable, believe me. I've tried.  
bettyboopqueens: Well, I'm sorry, too. About Henry and Paul.  
playerintraining: You mean dorky and slobber-boy? So forgotten.  
She took a deep breath, and smiled as she typed.  
bettyboopqueens: So, does this mean, I'm free for lunch tomorrow, after all?  
playerintraining: Well, if you want, I could still meet you at the Tate first, THEN try to cook for you afterward.  
bettyboopqueens: Maybe. This is still hard. I kind of don't know where we go from here. There are still a lot of unresolved feelings we seem to both have to deal with, Daniel.  
playerintraining: Obviously, I'm not good with poetry, like you (I read yours, by the way, it's really good. Kind of bittersweet, but still sort of hopeful in the end) But, I wrote down a quote I liked from a really wise man.  
He said, 'Love isn't always easy. It can be really hard sometimes. That doesn't mean you give up on it. You decide what your obstacles are and you do whatever it takes to overcome them.' Even if it means finding a way to cross a cold, dark ocean.  
(that last line is mine, by the way.)  
bettyboopqueens: I like that. Who was the wise man...Newman?  
playerintraining: I believe his name is Justin, actually.  
bettyboopqueens: Oh, I see. You're right. He IS a wise man. So, you really think we can overcome our obstacles?  
playerintraining: Well, I did make it across the ocean for you. It's a lot bigger than the East River. But, I would have swam across two oceans for you, Betty.  
bettyboopqueens: Okay, Daniel. I'll see you tomorrow.


	4. Chapters 18-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued...

Chapter 18: Chapter 18 Getting Bettyer

With A Little Help From My Friends  
Chapter 18: Getting Better  
Disclaimer: I don' t own UB!  
I've decided that since I'm done with one of my other stories, I'm going to see where this one goes. I beilieve I may have a little inspiration to take it further with the idea of having their friends continue to help them with their romance, and we'll see where it leads them...  
The next morning, Betty was having trouble deciding what to wear, but she eventually settled on a deep blue pencil skirt and white button down shirt. She had found an incredible place close to her office (actually, Christina had told her about it) that altered her clothes so they actually fit her properly, instead of either being much too large in the waist or gaping open because of her larger bustline.  
She looked in the mirror, pleased with the result. She liked looking more fashionable now than she had in the four years she had worked in a fashion magazine. She thought to herself, chalk it up to one more thing she took away from her years at Mode.  
Speaking of taking things away from Mode, she had found sleep a little difficult last night, thinking about all she had learned from Daniel. She had been really hurt and angry about the way he had seemingly been able to completely cut all ties to her this past month. Not to mention, pretending he was someone else online to her! She had printed out the conversations as she went, luckily and she found herself pouring over them, to remind herself of what she had said. Damn him!  
And yet, especially after her conversations with her friend and sister, she had to admit that he tried twice to come talk to her in person, first in New York, at the airport and then here in London. Plus, the more she thought about what both Hilda and Christina had said concerning the fact that Daniel's little fake romance with her under a fake name was really sort of sweet in many ways, she couldn't help but be flattered that he would go to so much trouble.  
For one thing, it proved that no matter who he pretended to be, he was still someone she was attracted to...and it also showed how much he could always be counted on to encourage and inspire her to dig in and do her best.  
Previously, she had often felt like she was the one to do that for Daniel at Mode, but the more she thought about it, he had been just as encouraging to her for her talent, too. Even with the Fabia account, he had tried to give her credit initially. It was her decision to let him save face in front of his father.  
Then, there was the matter of the kisses. If she were entirely honest with herself, she had often wondered over the years what it would be like to kiss Daniel. She was always secretly afraid if they did kiss, that there would be no chemistry between them, that it would somehow be like kissing a brother, because they had become such good friends.  
Or even worse, that she would be drawn to him, but he would not return those feelings. But when they had kissed, all three times, she not only felt the heat herself, she could tell he was just as affected.  
She decided to ride the bus, since it was a Saturday and she wanted to enjoy the fresh air and unusually sunny day. Once she got to the Tate Museum, she walked towards the Picasso painting she was supposed to meet Daniel by, but at first, she didn't see him.  
Then, as she got closer, she looked to the side and there he was, grinning and holding both a rose and a daisy and putting his hand up as he saw her getting closer.  
She shook her head and smiled at him. He shrugged and said, taking the flowers and waving them at her, "I wanted to make sure you knew who I was." He handed her the flowers and took her by her other hand. "Lo siento mucho por favor perdóname, Seniorita Suarez. Is that right? I looked it up last night. Then, just to be sure, I texted Justin."  
She laughed at his pronunciation and accent, but motioned to the flowers and said, "Thanks for these, DANIEL, and...yes, you're forgiven. You know I can never stay mad at you, no matter what stupid thing you do!"  
He grinned like a little kid, "Good. I'm glad you decided to show. I was afraid you were going to stand me up after the way you ran off last night. People were starting to stare, thinking I was turned on by the lopsided nude chick, I think."  
She laughed, and held the flowers in her hand, twirling them, then looked up at him, "I overreacted. You just wanted to help me and I can't say you didn't contact me anymore now, can I? We've been talking every day since the first week I came here.  
You have no idea how much your support helped me, Daniel, even if I didn't know it was coming from you. You surprised me how much you actually paid attention. I guess it's easier when you're not distracted by supermodels."  
"Betty, come on. You know you're better than any of those girls."  
"Better in what way?" She wrinkled her brows.  
"Every way that really matters. Better sense of humor, better mind, better heart, and I think, way better looking. You look great, by the way, Betty. So, you're going with the contacts, huh?"  
"Well, I'm trying. It's a process. I'll see if my eyes start burning or something. I brought my glasses, just in case."  
"I meant to tell you, I like the new glasses, too. I noticed them when I saw you at the airport. They're really nice. They don't hide your eyes as much.  
You have really beautiful eyes. I don't think I ever realized just how pretty they are." He had THAT look again, she thought. Just like he had on the steps at Trafalgar, after he had asked her out.  
She tried not to notice. "Thank you. Hilda and Justin got the glasses as a going away present. I like them, too. I just thought I'd see what life was like without having to slide glasses up my nose for a change."  
"And? What do you think? Still feel naked without them?" he smiled.  
"Sort of...I'm already so used to not having the braces though that I can barely remember what it felt like having them. It is sort of nice not worrying about glasses, too, I guess. Weird, but nice."  
"You look amazing, Betty. I wanted to tell you I am really in awe of how well you're progressing with your magazine, too. I've been following the press you've been getting.  
There seems to be a lot of favorable buzz about it in the local trades, and in publishing circles, too. Have you run a focus group yet to see if you're going to be hitting your demographic?"  
She nodded, smiling at his professional interest, "Yes. Actually, we have. Our numbers look pretty good, so far. Especially with the online magazine link and the subscriptions through UK Kindle and our WH Smith account really helping boost our projected sales."  
"That's so great. Your launch will be amazing, Betty. You should be really proud."  
"I am, thanks. So, how about you, are you excited to start your new career?"  
"You know, I actually am excited about it. I think it will be great to work somewhere that I can just do the job and not be judged or compared to anybody else and the only expectations people will have of me is for me to do my best, and to do my job.  
No pre-conceived ideas of me, no crap about my past, or my family, just strictly what I can bring to the table on my own, not what fight I got into or...you know, all the stuff on Page Six."  
She looked at him, and narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew that look, "You're really scared, huh?"  
He shook his head, "Uh...yeah-to death! Is it that obvious?"  
She squeezed his hand, "Probably only to me...or maybe your mom. Those of us that know and love you."  
"Oh, yeah? You do? That's really nice to hear, Betty. I love you, too. I sort of wanted to be the first to say it, but that's great, thanks."  
"I...I'm sorry, you what?" She stuttered and almost choked.  
He stopped, realizing he really hadn't actually said those three little words out loud to her. He just sort of assumed with the letter it was kind of a no-brainer for her to know that's what he had meant, but her reaction told him that she had made no such leap.  
"You seem so shocked, Betty. Is that a GOOD shock or an 'Oh my God, how the hell am I going to tell this loser to get lost kind of shock'?"  
She managed to breathe again and looked at him sympathetically, "Daniel, you're certainly not a loser and I would never tell you to get lost."  
"I just thought...since you seemed to understand what I was saying in my letter that you knew."  
"I knew? That you..."  
"Yeah. You didn't? You mean...well, wait, I don't get it. What did you think I meant, Betty? Wasn't it obvious? I mean, I wouldn't come all this way and start my whole life over on a whim...or just for a friend. Not even a really terrific one."  
"Well, no, I guess not. I just...didn't think about it like that, I suppose.  
"Sounds like a lot of guessing and supposing going on, Betty. What do you think? How do you stand on the friend to lover issue? Do you think we can keep changing our relationship and letting it move forward some more? I mean, we survived our first date. Sort of." He looked at her and smirked.  
"Let's see, we avoided the whole what to do at the end of the first date by skipping the end entirely with you running away. And we did the kissing before the end, which as it turns out, worked out for the best, since you decided to forego the end anyway.  
Hmmm...come to think of it, maybe we should kiss now, in case you're thinking of running away before the end of this date, too. We could make that our thing, Get all the pesky kissing out of the way at the beginning of each date, so just in case you decide you need to eat and run, we still at least got the kiss in there for good measure."  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Daniel!" He was invading her space as if he really was going to kiss her, though and she started getting those little thumpings in her heart again. She would never have thought Daniel could make her heart beat so fast after all the time they had spent together.  
It seemed strange, but definitely nice. She suddenly realized her feet seemed to be cemented to the floor as he continued to get closer and closer.  
He put his hands on both of her arms and leaned forward till he was only inches away from her face. She must have looked terrified, because he chuckled softly, "I don't bite, Betty...well, not much, anyway. But, I promise, this won't hurt a bit."  
She let the breath she had been holding escape her finally, as she felt his lips brush hers softly at first, but almost immediately his grip on her arms tightened and she could feel the intensity in his kiss growing.  
Her own arms almost without any awareness on her part slipped around his waist and before she knew it, she was kissing him back with all that was in her heart, too.  
After several minutes of getting lost in each other, a woman cleared her throat rather loudly next to them. Betty pushed him away, turning bright red. She whispered, "I think it's really frowned upon here to kiss in public, Daniel. I mean, not like outside or everywhere, necessarily, but in a place like this...they probably think we're really vulgar."  
He was somewhat taken aback both by how intense the kiss had gotten and by the interuption, but he managed, "Okay, sure ...maybe we should 'get a room' then, huh? So we don't upset the locals?"  
"Get a room? Daniel! You can't be serious! I'm not going to sleep with you."  
He raised his eyebrows, "Well, I didn't know sleeping with you was even an option right now, Betty. I only meant we could go to my place so I could try and cook lunch for you as mentioned in our previous discussion? Is that formal enough for you, Miss British Etiquette Police? I mean, she didn't even say anything. Nobody did.  
Maybe she simply had to clear her throat. You're probably just being overly sensitive because we're American. Austin Powers was pretty racy. I don't think all Brits are as reserved as the Queen. Diana was cool and William and Kate don't seem all that stuck up. The Beckham's are nice; I've actually met them. So is Adele. Prince Harry's a guy after my own heart."  
She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I guess he would be. Okay...do you have everything you need in the kitchen?"  
"No, but I've got a list of ingredients with me. I thought we'd stop by a grocery store and pick them up while we're out. Is that okay?"  
"Of course. I can help you find what we need at the shops by your flat. What street is it on? Maybe I know it."  
"It's in Stanhope Gardens, on 56 Cromwell Road, just past the intersection of Queen's Gate Gardens. It looks terrible down the road because I think they're building some new condos or flats or whatever they call them here and they're doing some construction that's kind of noisy.  
The living room and bedroom are decent, but the kitchen is small and needs some major overhaul if you ask me. It looks kinda old fashioned. But I'm only staying there till I find a place of my own."  
"I could help you look, Daniel."  
"Possibly. No offense, but I don't want a shoe box, Betty."  
"Well, sor-ry, mister rich boy! Some of us can't afford the Taj Mahal!"  
He laughed, "I don't expect a palace, but I think I'd at least like the shower to be in the bathroom, rather than in the middle of the living room."  
"Don't make fun! But, yeah, I do agree, that was crazy! Especially when my papi came over one time and caught one of Hilda's boyfriends in it!"  
"What? Shame on you, Betty! You were fooling around with your sister's boyfriend? Where was I? I don't remember you telling me that!"  
"Ew! Gross, Daniel. I didn't say that! I wasn't even there. No, long story short, I gave Hilda my key and she let the boyfriend take a shower while she went to the store or something and papi came in to cook for me, thinking no one would be there and surprise!"  
Daniel laughed, "Whoa! Which boyfriend was this, the politician? Didn't he have his own shower?"  
"No, it was Justin's coach, remember? The one that turned out to be married? This was when you had DJ and were at Player."  
"Oh. Yeah, when we weren't talking much because you defected to work for my enemy, now I remember." he teased.  
"I was NOT!" He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.  
"Well, okay, MAYBE I was temporarily working with her, but I had to get out of that stupid magazine. I'm just so glad you got out of it when you did, Daniel. That place was ridiculous!"  
"Hey, those guys weren't all bad, Betty. You can be so judgemental sometimes. The all judg-y butterfly! And clearly so uptight! You can't really be serious with this no kissing in public thing. We just won't be able to go out anywhere the  
then, I guess."  
"Don't be silly, Daniel. Yes, we will. We can...kiss. Just not like you know, kiss too sexy or anything."  
He smiled at her and shook his head, as if he were humoring a mental patient, "You're kidding, right? The sexy part is the best part of kissing, Betty. Why bother if you're just going to kiss like you're kissing your grandmother or something?"  
They got the items on Daniel's list and headed to his flat. The huge white colums outside were impressive and Betty gasped when they went inside. It was easily four times the size of her small flat. She estimated it was almost 1000 square feet.  
The bedroom was gorgeous, and there were high ceilings, beautiful cornicing in the drawing room with two balconies, one overlooking the communal gardens. The windows were the amazing part as far as Betty was concerned. They were huge, with beautiful peach colored sheer drapes and let in a surprising amount of light, a major accomplishment in England.  
There was a nice big fireplace, with a flat screen over it and Betty put her hand on his shoulder, "Well, you're going to certainly be mister popular in a bachelor pad like this, Daniel."  
He went and put the groceries out in the kitchen, then followed her as she looked around. She was startled to find him standing right behind her and he had his hands on her shoulders, "Betty, you're the only one I'm trying to impress these days. You do get that, right?  
Remember what I said last night about coming here-for you? I meant it. I could have started over anywhere. You know that. I could have gone to Paris to be closer to DJ and Alexis. Or, I could have just stayed in New York; it's a big city, or gone to LA or something. I came here, because YOU'RE here."  
He whispered that last bit into her ear, sending chills down her spine again. God, when he got anywhere near her neck or ears, or just spoke to her all low and sexy...well, that was pretty much all her little heart could handle. She had to act now, before her knees started buckling again, she thought.  
She turned around to face him, which left his hands still on her arms and she looked up at him, her eyes full with emotion. "Do you really MEAN all that, Daniel? You're serious?"  
"Oh yeah, very serious, Betty." His voice was ragged and he was clearly affected by her obvious softening towards him.  
She found herself at a loss for words, something that didn't often happen to Betty. Not to the writer, who prided herself on being able to use her words so well. But let's face it, there was a time for words, and a time for...well, action.  
This was decidedly a time for the latter, she determined as she smiled and somewhat forcefully for as short as she was, pulled him down to meet her lips. This time, she initiated the kiss. She was ready to let him know that she was more than willing to move past friendship in their relationship.  
He seemed a little suprised by her bold action, but quickly 'got on board' and kissed her back, with so much passion, that she was completely overwhelmed. The kiss almost immediately became very heated, and turned into multiple whisper kisses down her neck and over her cheek and behind her ear, then back to her mouth. That warm, inviting mouth he had been dreaming about tasting for months now.  
He couldn't help himself from showing her all the feelings he had been bottling up since he first realized how he felt about her. She felt like there was some Jeanie being let out of a bottle somewhere with her own feelings, as well.  
She put her hands from his waist up to his chest. Wow, that was nice, she thought as she suddenly became aware of him subtly maneuvering them towards his sofa. She didn't even try to stop him. She wanted nothing more than to be in this moment and see where it took them.  
She knew neither of them were ready for...well, SHE wasn't quite there yet, anyway, and she knew Daniel respected her too much to push things beyond a certain point. But making out with him was insanely hot and she had no intention or desire to stop just yet.  
Once he had backed her up to the sofa, they both sunk down onto it, and before she quite knew what was happening, he was on top of her, still kissing her deeply.

quite knew what was happening, he was on top of her, still kissing her deeply.  
She felt the heat rise up in her and she was almost tempted to see how far he planned on taking things or if he was waiting for her to say stop and otherwise he would keep on going?  
She only hesitated for a moment, almost convinced to keep letting him lead things, when he seemed to sense her slight hesitation and immediately pushed himself off her, somewhat apologetically, "Too fast?"  
She shrugged slightly, "Maybe a little. It's definitely very nice. It's not at all weird either, which is kind of weird that it isn't, you know what I mean?"  
Daniel had shifted his weight and scooted over so she was still flat on the sofa, lying face up, but he was now more to the side of her, on the back of it, still looking down at her, but no longer on top of her.  
He ran his hand absently through his hair, nodded and smiled, "Strangely enough, I do know exactly what you mean, Betty. Which should in itself prove how perfect we are for each other that I actually can make sense out of some of your interesting little statements like that."  
He brushed a strand of hair from her face, and kissed her cheek, softly, looking down at her with such affection, she almost was tempted to say...well, go!  
She was starting to see why Daniel had such a reputation. He was so intimate and tender. It didn't help her mood to be imagining him with all those other girls, however.  
He seemed to be doing the mind reading thing again now, because he said, softly, "Betty, I know you have a lot of...bad memories to try and get past with me.  
Believe me, I completely understand if you're not willing to move things too fast, considering all you've had to put up with on my behalf, and especially my own stupid, childish behavior since you've known me. I just want you to see that all that is behind me now.  
I came here to change, not just for you, but for myself. I'm going to be forty in a few years. I don't want to go on living that kind of life. I want a normal, happy life...hopefully with you at some point at least. Once you can start seeing me as a different kind of man than you're used to seeing."  
"You mean as a New Man?" she looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Oh, you got that, huh?"  
"Well, yeah, now! A little slow on my part. I think you really threw me with the French talk at the very beginning. I mean, if I had heard you say whatever it was you said, I'm sure I would have known it was you."  
He tucked her hair behind her ear and touched her cheek, "Well, I would think you would know my voice by now, Betty. That probably would have been a dead giveaway, duh!"  
She laughed at herself, "Well, oh, yeah. I guess I didn't think about that. I just meant. Never mind, Daniel. I think you have me all...um distracted." She blushed.  
He grinned at her, "Oh, yeah? I make YOU lose your mind, huh? I think I like that, miss smarty pants. Especially since you have been pretty much all I could think about for the past two or three months at least...maybe more if I really think about it. I have been dreaming about doing, well, some variation of this for so long now, I can't even remember."  
"Really? That's so sweet, Daniel. I'm flattered."  
"You should be. I don't change my whole life around for just anyone, you know, Betty."  
"Well, I hope not. But, I am really glad you decided to come here, Daniel. London seems more like home now with you here." Her stomach grumbled slightly.  
They both laughed. "Sounds like you're ready for that lunch I promised you. Let me get off here and I'll go try and cook for you. You can just relax, for a change. Here's the remote if you want to watch something." She sat up so he could slide down.  
He sat next to her for a second and kissed her cheek, "I really do love you, you know. I understand it might take a long time before you can say it back to me, but I need you to know, I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to get there, Betty. You're worth the wait."  
She just looked up at him, with her eyes wide and nodded. She could scarcely believe her own ears. "Thanks, Daniel. I...appreciate that."  
He got up and stood over her, and said with a slight smirk, "Well, within reason. I mean, if you don't put out in say, a year or something crazy...wait make that six months...three months? Well, I might get frustrated and have to ravish you. But I'll try to remember I'm in England now and behave like a proper gentleman. At least in public!" he winked at her and went into the kitchen with a determined look.

Chapter 19: Chapter 19 Slow Down

With A Little Help From My Friends  
Chapter 19: Slow Down  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or its' characters, unfortunately!  
All evening, Betty had been trying to deny or simply ignore the heat between them as they worked side by side in Daniel's kitchen. He would touch her and she would almost gasp. The looks they exchanged were lingering and full of promise and excitement.  
She tried to tell herself she was being ridiculous; after all, this was just Daniel. Goofy, high-fiving Daniel that she had known for four years and who was her best friend in the whole world.  
The same guy who had had a pantball fight with his sister for control of the company he was an owner of...the guy who had put on spray tan and looked like a stupid oompah loompah, the guy who hid out in his apartment for a week, sending her fake postcards...Daniel.  
However, he was also the man who had not only bought her family a Christmas tree when they couldn't afford one, but who lovingly helped them decorate it, the man who made Justin feel better about himself and who sent her whole family to Mexico first class, the man who had offered to send her and Gio to Italy so she wouldn't run off and marry Henry, the man who had bared his soul to her and the whole world writing her a letter telling her he loved her, and who had now walked away from his family company to start over with her on another continent.  
She knew that not only did she want to see where this romance could go, but she had every reason to believe that Daniel must think she was his perfect match, too.  
The previous night, after she had run away from the restaurant, she had looked through all their online conversations she had printed out. She found one from two days ago.  
playerintraining: Will you think I'm a total wimp if I admit how scared I am to meet you in person?  
bettyboopqueens: No! I'm scared, too. But we need to see if we can be more than friends.  
playerintraining: That's the thing, though. This seems so perfect right now. But I'm definitely NOT perfect. I couldn't stand for you to hate me. I don't want to take a chance on losing you completely.  
I love being a part of your life. You've made me feel like I can be something, do something important. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you anymore. Life without you sucks.  
bettyboopqueens: LOL! That's poetic-very romantic. You should write a song or something. Oh, wait, I think Kelly Clarkson already beat you to it!  
playerintraining: I probably stole it from her unintentionally. I hope she doesn't sue. Seriously, promise me when we meet, you will give me a shot? A real one? Can you do that, please? No matter what you think of me. Don't write me off...don't write us off until you really give us a chance, Betty.  
bettyboopqueens: I'd like to. You seem really amazing. I just don't know if I am really over HIM yet. I wish I could say I was, but he's been the man I depended on for so long.  
Even though I hurt him this bad that he has cut me off for a whole month, it still feels like I'm cheating just talking to you. I know that's stupid, though, because he never even wanted me like that, anyway, so I'm being very pathetic here.  
playerintraining: I still say he probably did want you really badly, he was just too much of a chicken shit to let you know. Most guys are when it comes to letting their feelings show.  
bettyboopqueens: That's sweet of you to say, but highly unlikely. He usually had no trouble telling women he wanted them. Not if they were hot. I guess I'm just...not. At least, not to him.  
playerintraining: I seriously doubt that! If so, he would have to be blind AND stupid. If he is that much of an idiot, he really doesn't deserve you, anyway. He likely had no trouble telling women who he didn't really care about that he wanted them...not that he LOVED them. Big difference!  
In fact, I would venture to guess he definitely doesn't deserve anybody as awesome as you. He sounds like a big loser. One who is not worthy to worship the ground you walk on.  
bettyboopqueens: OMG-you are so corny sometimes! But very cute and funny, and sweet! Thanks, Newman, for the ego boost. I needed it.  
playerintraining: No problem, bettyboop!  
She had wondered at the time why on one hand he seemed to be empathizing with Daniel, and yet jealous of him.  
Now she knew, of course. As she had poured through all the other conversations they had had over the past month, she had to smile, realizing what Daniel had been trying to do in developing thier relationship online. He seemed to be trying to convince her that 'old Daniel' was in fact, a jerk, an idiot, a total loser.  
But, now, as she was looking back at these same conversations knowing he was in fact, speaking of himself, she could see that he hated all the selfish things he had done over the years (and more recently) and that he hoped to truly become a different 'new' man; one that would be there for her, to help encourage her when she needed it and that wouldn't be the selfish womanizer she first met.  
She saw that he had really changed so much since she first met him four years ago. Most of her changes had been easier to see, better hairstyle, better clothes, more flattering makeup (she cringed when remembering her untrimmed eyebrows), finally the braces coming off, and most recently, her contacts.  
Betty looked very different from her self of four years ago. Her changes were obvious. Daniel had changed drastically, as well, but his changes were far more subtle, and mostly all on the inside, where it really counts, she thought.  
He was no longer so self-involved. He didn't spend hours obsessing over his own appearance, and yet he seemed more confident, and self-assured. That's what happens when you have a best friend behind you telling you how great you are all the time, instead of a father who is never satisfied with you.  
She hated the way Bradford had made Daniel feel unworthy, unloved, and had essentially caused him to seek approval from shallow women who seemed to have their own 'daddy' issues, Amanda included.  
Being friends with Betty over the years had given Daniel the confidence to work hard, do a good job and to believe in himself. She had also shown him the value in family, in friends, and in helping others. She had in many ways made him into the man he now was.  
She took some measure of pride in having helped him develop into such a good person. This Daniel loved his family, cared about friends, and took pride in a job well done. This was a Daniel she could love. She thought about that for a moment. This was a Daniel she did love, in fact.  
was a Daniel she could love. She thought about that for a moment. This was a Daniel she did love, in fact.  
All evening, they had tried going back to their comfortable way of dealing with each other. But it was no use, they soon realized. "Daniel and Betty the best friends" were having trouble even looking at one another. Something imperceptible had definitely changed between them and there was no use in denying it.  
Always the one to take the bull by the horns, Betty finally spoke up, "Daniel, I don't know what's going on, but this doesn't feel the same anymore, does it?" she waved her hand in between them.  
He gulped, worried where she might be going with this conversation. He was terrified that his profession of love in the letter and their heated kisses were going to scare her off. Maybe she still only wanted freindship.  
As much as that hurt him, he knew he couldn't possibly leave completely. He had to have her in his life in some capacity. He had even found some satisfaction as Newman. At least it had allowed him to be a small part of her life. That was better than nothing.  
"I...guess not. What are you thinking, Betty?" He tried to breathe as she came and plopped down next to him on the sofa, taking his hands in hers, which made his pulse start racing again. Just her presence was making him crazy right now. How had this happened, anyway? He didn't even care when it started or how; he understood that there was no going back to just being comfortable as friends.  
All he knew was, he had to keep her in his life, whatever that entailed. Anything she said she needed, he would do to make sure he never had another day like that one he had in New York when he had to sign her release. Or any of the many long, terrible days and nights after that.  
She smiled shyly, and he found himself suddenly filled with a small measure of hope. That smile...he thought. That beautiful smile had brought him such joy, such happiness these past four years. He had been inspired to do so many things he would never have thought to even attempt on the basis of that smile. Now, he sat literally on the edge of his seat, waiting to see what she might be thinking.  
"Well, I think maybe we should try to slow things down a little, go out on a few dates, see how we feel about each other as, I guess more than friends? I mean, I suppose we could try to go back to being just friends, but it doesn't feel the same to me. I sort of feel...different.  
I can't explain it except, I feel, like somehow we are such different people than we used to be. I never felt attracted to you before really when we were working together. Then, even as friends, there was always this little invisible barrier or something that made it somehow seem weird to think of you as a...man."  
"Hey! I'm not Alexis! What else would you think of me as?"  
"I mean, of course you were a man, but not like a man I would go out with, I guesss."  
"Gee, thanks, Betty!" he said, sarcastically. He was thoughtful, but then started smiling, "Wait a minute. You just said that you never felt attracted to me before. Does that mean you do now? Feel attracted to me, I mean?"  
"Well, yes. I guess so." There she went again, putting her head down. She was acting all nervous, and weird, he thought. It was so unlike her. But as he contemplated the possible reasons for her sudden shift in behavior, he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it slowly, as he looked at her steadily.  
"Really? I mean, you know I'm attracted to you, right? I guess you could tell with me kissing you, obviously, but I have been for quite a while. I just thought you were still looking at me as your goofy ex-boss, the same old crazy guy that you laughed at when I accused you of having a crush on me."  
"I was." She said simply, wondering if he was going to need to have things explained to him.  
He was quiet, then she thought she noticed the light go on so to speak. Sure enough, he took her chin in his hand, turning her face towards his to make her look at him in the eyes.  
"You WERE? But...you're not anymore? You're looking at me as someone you could be attracted to, too now? Like as in a boyfriend maybe?"  
She rolled her eyes, suddenly embarrassed, but still not willing to let him off the hook entirely, "Brilliant, Daniel! No, I let all my FRIENDS kiss me like that and make out with me on their sofa. Do I look like Amanda? DON'T answer that!" she put up her hand.  
He suddenly couldn't help himself from grinning that goofy grin he'd had on the steps with her two days ago. But, he wasn't about to let her get away with insulting him, either. After all, he still had some pride left, in spite of all the stupid things he had done since realizing he was in love with her.  
"No, but you vaguely remind me of some crazy chic I used to know from work back in New York. Some girl who always wore really weird clothes and who got all squeeky when she drank too much coffee on an empty stomach." he teased.  
She chose to ignore his pathetic insults and rolled her eyes, "Ooh, speaking of which, are there any more of those empanadas left, Daniel? They weren't quite as good as papi's but they're definitely better than mine!"  
"Thanks. But that's not saying much."  
"Hey! My cooking's not that bad, Daniel."  
"It's not that good, either!" he laughed. "Sorry. You are good at lots of things, Betty. But cooking isn't one of them. Clearly, your dad keeps that skill with him without having anyone in his family to pass it on to."  
"I know! It's sad, really. Hilda seriously can't cook, either. I still say, I CAN, I just never have the time or patience to do it."  
"Sure, Betty. Whatever you need to tell yourself."  
"Shut up, Daniel! Though, I have to admit, it's very sad that after one lesson with my papi, your empanadas wereactually better than mine! And you're a Gringo!"  
"Hey! Don't call me names, Seniorita! I could always wear the blue sombrero you gave me. Maybe that would give me some Mexican flavor."  
She laughed, "You stil have that? I actually got that for Henry. I know it wasn't really your taste. I was just so mad at him, I gave it to you, instead."  
"Thanks, Betty. You always make me feel so special."  
"I don't think you need me for that, Daniel. You have all kinds of women telling you how great you are. You need someone like me who'll tell you how much better you can be!"  
"You're right. You're absolutely right. That is what I need. I need someone who'll...not just someone like you, though. I need you, Betty."  
She was standing in the kitchen, finishing one of his empenadas he had made specially for her, to help her miss her father less, and she realized as he leaned down towards her, she desperately needed him, too.  
She recognized her heart, skipping that beat again, but this time, she didn't fight it. She put her arms around his neck and as he pulled her towards him by her waist, she felt the warmth of his mouth on hers and the pressure of his chest, firmly against her. She knew, the friendship had changed.  
They had both changed. She put her hands on the back of his head, and ran her hands through his hair. He pulled her tighter and deepened the kiss, pushing the food onto the floor with one hand and suddenly lifted her up easily onto the table. She pulled away slightly, enough to giggle, and look at him, surprised, with wide eyes.  
"Um, am I part of the menu for tonight, Daniel?" He raised one eyebrow.  
"I have no idea how to respond to that question, Betty. You have no idea how sexy you are, do you? By the way, I could have said SO many really crude things in response, I hope you know. But I'll give you a pass, this time."  
She laughed, and kissed him softly as he started in on her neck now. She was trying to get herself under control, but with Daniel trying to seduce her, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. The guy had way more experience than she did, she knew all too well.  
Plus, there was the fact that they both obviously had very strong emotions going right now. She knew just from having observed more than her share of Daniel's little trysts, that he was not just using her, he was serious and passionate, which unfortunately for her, only served to make him all that more difficult to resist.  
She pushed him away for a second, and fought her own stomach lurches at his assault on her neck. She found it difficult to form complete sentences, "I..uh...think we should maybe...go sit down or something, and not keep this up...Daniel...don't...uh...oh...Daniel, Daniel? Stop!...don't...mmmm" Now her eyes were closed, as she moaned in pleasure at his nuzzling.  
He pulled away for a second, and looked at her, breathlessly, "Did you say,'Stop? or don't stop? Cause it was kind of hard to tell, Betty." he smiled as he continued kissing her cheeks, her chin and back up to her lips again.  
She just nodded, "Don't stop."

Chapter 20: Chapter 20 Oh, Darling!

Chapter 20: Oh, Darling!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty!  
After getting very carried away, Daniel suddenly stopped and looked at Betty, then helped her to sit up, "Are you sure?" He whispered.  
She came out of her befuddled and aroused state and thought for a second, "I do want you, Daniel."  
"Well, I definitely want you, too, Betty, but maybe for our first time together, I could be a little more romantic, I guess."  
"Well, lust and passion are kind of their own aphrodesiac, I suppose, but this isn't exactly moonlight and roses, unless you're Gordon Ramsey or Julia Child, maybe!"  
He laughed, "Julia Child! That voice during sex! Agh! I think that might be a mood killer to hear that-almost as bad as Fran Drescher!"  
She smiled, "Well, so...does that mean you want to continue this in the bedroom now? Or...just sort of re-schedule?"  
He grinned at her, "Very professional of you, Miss Suarez. You know you're NOT my assistant anymore, Betty! Um, yes, let's put something on the books, shall we?  
Let's re-schedule our continuing to have sex on the actual bed in half an hour, then, is that good for you?" he used his most business-like voice.  
She looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "Well, I'm good either way, Daniel, but I don't know if you can handle only a half hour break. I mean, you might need longer than that or then again, you might not be able to wait that long, You tell me."  
He looked at her and smiled, intertwining their fingers, then kissing them, "You know, I'm just so happy right now that after everything, you still want me at all, Betty. I'd be happy to be with you here, or anywhere.  
But I've been told I'm a little lax when it comes to the romance department. I just never had patience for that stuff, before. I never really saw the point."  
"Maybe because you never HAD to work to get a woman to jump into bed with you , mister hottie. Most guys find they NEED to romance the woman to get her in the mood. Plus, if you really love each other, you want all the romantic stuff. It can be really nice and make it even hotter when you do finally get together."  
"So, what, I'm just all heat and sex in the kitchen for you, then, Betty? Do you not love me enough to WANT me to romance you first?  
She was puzzled, "What? Are you kidding me?"  
"Talk about making a guy feel like he's just another notch in your belt! I get it, you haven't done it in a long time, so I was just going to be your little pick me up? I've got news for you, I'm not that easy." He crossed his arms. She still wasn't sure if he was teasing her or not.  
She looked at him incredulously, "Since when are you not that easy? All any girl would have to do is bat her eyelashes at you and you would jump them, mister sensitive.  
Where is THIS coming from, anyway? Look, if you've changed your mind, Daniel and you realized you don't want me, I get it. It's fine. I understand.  
I just kind of wish you'd realize that girls get...hot, too. It's not really nice to do that. But it's...whatever. I should have figured." she started to grab her blouse around her and button it. He put his hand on hers.  
"Betty, stop it. You don't get it. It's definitely not that I don't want you, believe me. I was ready to go the minute you kissed me back at your place." His voice was low and raspy now.  
"Remember, you could sort of tell from the way I kissed you? You accused me of trying to get you into bed then...and well, you were reading my mind, I guess. That is exactly what I was thinking.  
You know, romance never really made any sense to me. I guess the kind of girls I mostly was with were just as shallow as I was.  
But I also know you've had me watch enough of your chick flicks with you to realize it is important to you.  
I just don't want you to have any regrets, that's all. So...you tell me, Betty. What kind of things do you find...romantic?"  
"Well, you know, I was giving you a little slack, since you've already shown quite a bit of romantic tendencies with the whole following me to the airport, and writing the letter for me, then following me here, Daniel.  
Those were all incredibly romantic gestures. The more I thought about all you did, it made me really grateful that you would do those things for ME."  
"Well, thank you, Betty. Let's not forget, I actually sort of did the Tom Hanks thing with pretending to be Newman, too. Another one of your favorites, I know."  
"Yes, well, they sort of forget in the movie to factor in the whole lying and deceiving part that makes that slightly lessromantic. But, seeing you there waiting for me at the Tate with flowers was pretty sweet, I have to admit.  
I was definitely impressed by the awesome restaurant last night, too, even though that was really your mom's doing. You know, come to think of it, you're a lot more romantic than you used to be, Daniel."  
"Thanks, you must bring it out in me, Betty. Just like I must bring out the...uh, sexy girl in you, maybe?" he teased, pulling at her shirt.  
"How so? I mean, am I not usually sexy?" she batted her eyelashes.  
He laughed, "Well, you CAN be, of course. At the office, up until recently I'd say more um funny or goofy, or sometimes professional and efficient, though, sorry, honey."  
"There you go again, calling me honey. It sounds weird, Daniel."  
"Okay, Betty! Sorry, I won't use any endearing names for you. I just thought that since we were...you know, thinking about sex, that it would be okay for me to call you some cute little name, but I don't want to offend you or anything."  
"Can I tell you why I don't particularly like the idea of you calling me a pet name, Daniel?" She looked at him with her eyes narrowed.  
"Am I going to like it?" he winced.  
"No. Probably not. But it's got to be said, Daniel. I just figured that you probably call all your 'girls of the week', shall we say? by pet names so you don't have to remember their real names. It de-personalizes them in your mind so you don't have to feel guilty for having sex with a woman you don't really love."  
He looked at her and took a deep breath, "You really do know me, don't you, BETTY? That's true. You hit the nail on the head. I think that's one of the reasons I love you so much; you get me.  
You see through all my bull and don't let me get away with anything. You do know, I haven't done that for a long time, though, right?"  
"Can you clarify what exactly a 'long time' means to you, Daniel?. A week, two weeks, a day and a half?" She glared at him.  
"No. Three months, Betty. Almost exactly three months."  
"What about Trista? That was only two months ago. Or did being with her make you forget how to count, too? You mean to tell me, the whole time you dated her, you two didn't have sex? I find that very hard to believe, Daniel."  
"Well, for your information, I only dated her for two weeks. We didn't go out every night, either. I tried to actually get to know her. We went to dinner three times, and I had plans to um...take her out the day of Hilda's wedding, but I cancelled and we only talked on the phone once after that.  
She had plenty of other offers, so she wasn't exactly waiting by the phone for me to suddenly feel like being dumb with her again."  
"You cancelled your date with her for the wedding and you didn't ever go out with her again?" Betty couldn't help smiling.  
"Nope. What would have been the point, Betty? Frankly, I was trying to work up my courage to ask YOU out after Hilda's wedding. Even with your little kissing rejection, I knew we had something.  
I really asked you to come help me at work that night so I could ask you out, but you kept acting really weird, and I thought it was about the kiss attempt. Little did I know, you had your whole big moving to another country secret you were hiding from me!"  
She was smiling sweetly at him, "You wanted to ask me out?"  
"Well, yeah, Betty. I did try to kiss you, remember? I couldn't keep my eyes off you at your sister's wedding.  
Plus, remember that stuff she said about loving somebody meant you knew them better than they knew themselves and you'd do anything to protect them? I think that just sort of made it click for me.  
But, then you really threw me for a loop, not telling me about this, so...I was hurt. I was sort of in shock. I didn't want to admit how much I knew it was going to hurt to really have you gone."  
She hugged him, "I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't know how you felt. I had no idea."  
He shook his head, "It's fine, Betty. How could you know? I barely admitted it to myself. I kind of wrote that letter on auto-pilot and Marc helped me put it together that I wrote it while I was sort of under your spell or something.  
He and Mandy, Mom and even Tyler were all really encouraging me to stop you that day at the airport. In fact, they kind of kidnapped me and drove me there, and Marc handed me a copy of the letter to let you read in case I got all tongue tied. It was kind of sweet of him. Surprising as hell, but sweet."  
"Really? Daniel, listen, I'm so sorry you got the wrong idea with about Henry. In fact, he told me that he just had to see if I would do it. He didn't believe I would come here because he said he didn't think I would ever leave Mode because it meant leaving you."  
"Henry said that? So he kind of knew we..."  
"Evidently. I got an IM from Gio the other day that basically let me know he thought you were the only guy for me, too. When he said something about there being only one guy for me that day I talked to him here, I thought he meant egg salad.  
But he said no, he meant you, because he saw how you looked at me at Wicked that time and how we always were there for each other and it was just so obvious to everyone around us, how could neither of us know?"  
Daniel looked puzzled, "Egg salad?"  
"Oh, that's what Gio always called Henry."  
"I guess I was turkey on whole wheat?"  
"No, you were just Daniel...at least as far as I knew. He and pretty much every guy I ever dated told me at one point or another they kind of hated you.  
They were always jealous and never understood why I would leave a date or something and go help my boss."  
"Sorry, Betty. I mean, obviously I knew that I made Matt jealous, and honestly, that worked both ways, which is probably partially why I punched him.  
But I never thought how much my neediness must have monopolized your social life."  
"Speaking of my social life...would you rather just talk now?"  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, I guess I just miss talking to you like this, Betty." He put his arm around her, then gave her a wicked grin, "I'm sorry if I left you hanging.  
But, I really thought you might want to go out or something first. Then, maybe we could come back here for a drink or something."  
"Am I the 'or something'?" She smiled shyly.  
"Maybe. Do you want to be?"  
"Well, duh! Remember, I was willing to do this on your kitchen table, Daniel. You're the one who got all noble and decided you wanted to be my white knight or something. I'm very practical. I don't expect you to change for me. I love you just the way you are."  
He grinned his sideways smile, "You do realize that's the second time today you've said you love me, right?"  
"Well, you said it first, so you can stop grinning like an idiot."  
"Did not!"  
"You did, too, Daniel!"  
"NO, YOU DID in the museum, remember? I said I wanted to be the first one to say it. Then I said it, but you actually said it before I did, Betty."  
She rolled her eyes, "Well, if you want to get technical, you could say that, I suppose! All I really said was something about being someone who knew and loved you. That's more like a phrase, or a saying, not an outright, 'I love you', Daniel."  
"I love you, too, Betty. Ha! See, you just said it again." he smirked.  
She appeared frustrated, "You are the one who acted like I should take it for granted after you showed me your letter, Daniel." She softened, thinking about his words.  
"You didn't exactly name names, although, most people who know us would probably know you meant me, I guess."  
"Most people who have any idea about us, whatsoever, Betty. When that hit the stands in the US, I got emails and texts from people I haven't heard from in years asking me about you and how it was about time and what the hell took us so long to get together."  
"Really? Why did you do it? I mean I'm sort of surprised you would do something so huge." She swung her legs, looking down at the floor, "Don't get me wrong; I'm very flattered."  
He came and held out his hands around her waist to help her down, "Well, I wanted to make sure I didn't have a chance to chicken out, or second guess myself. That's why I chose something so public to make sure you knew how lucky I felt and how proud I was to...know you well enough to say that I loved you. That I'm in love with you, Betty." He kissed the top of her head.  
She looked up at him and grinned, "Aww...you can stop with the sweet stuff, Daniel. You've already got me sort of ready to go here, honey. I..."  
"Betty, did you just call ME honey?" he smirked.  
She was flustered, "NO! I mean...maybe. It just slipped, Daniel."  
"That's okay, baby. I don't mind." He still held her close.  
"You know, Daniel, come to think of it, I didn't HATE you calling me baby just now. It was kind of sexy the way you said it." She touched his chest.  
He smiled at her and his voice got gruff, "Okay, baby. So,...listen, I know I said we could go out and I would do something romantic tonight, but...I really don't know if I can wait, Betty. You are so sexy right now. Can we maybe...Um go out later?" He reached down for a kiss.  
She smiled and pulled him by his hand behind her as she headed for his bedroom. He was grinning like a schoolboy, as he finished taking off his shirt that was already unbuttoned from their earlier make-out session in the kitchen.  
As soon as they were next to his bed, he gave her a look, and suddenly grabbed her towards him, kissing her so forcefully that she found herself feeling almost dizzy.  
"Uh, Daniel? I...are you okay?"  
He ripped off her shirt, and had her bra off before she knew what was going on. She instinctively tried to cover her breasts, but he was having none of it.  
She had turned off the light switch when they came into the room and he flipped it back on, looking at her with his brows furrowed,  
"Betty, are you really this shy all of a sudden, or are you embarrassed because it's me and we have been friends or what? I know you and from what you've told me, you're not really this shy with all guys, no names shall be used, I promise.  
Mainly because I really don't want to think about you with any other guys right now."  
"It's just...I'm not all that comfortable being compared to you know, models and super skinny girls, I guess, Daniel. I'm never going to look like that."  
"Betty, I don't want that, honey. I want you. Can I please um...admire how beautiful you are? You're like a really sexy Marilyn Monroe.  
Believe me, you've got to know I've been wanting to well, touch you and Oh my God! Betty, WHY have you been hiding those? You're gorgeous! Amazing!"  
She had taken her hands down and just stood in front of him. He touched her slowly and carefully, smiling at her and walked around the side of the bed, sitting on it and pulling her gently down to sit next to him. "You have an unbelievable body, Betty. I don't understand why you don't show it off."  
"I'm not a toothpick like the Mode girls."  
"Well, no, but women pay for what you've been hiding, girl Ask Alexis. I'm sure she still has all her receipts. I never even knew you had legs, either.  
I mean, seriously, what was with the socks and heels, Betty? You worked in a fashion magazine. Why wouldn't you want to show all those stupid people who made fun of you how hot you really are?"  
"Believe it or not, Daniel, I wanted to work at a magazine, to run my own magazine, remember? I didn't really ask to work specifically at Mode, necessarily. It was just supposed to be a pit stop. Kind of like Devil Wears Prada, where Andie is a journalist and she ends up working for Cruella DeVille?"  
"I think you're confused. Isn't that one of your Disney movies, Betty? Although, I wouldn't put it past Wilhelmina to slaughter puppies to make a coat if she thought it made for good fashion!"  
"Whatever. Anyway, so I"m not really into fashion. So what? I mean, I get it now, it definitely does change people's perception of you and you have to dress for the job you want or to be the person you want to be and all that, but I just never saw the point until fairly recently."  
He wasn't really listening to her, as he gently grazed her breasts with his hand and started kissing her neck, then took her skirt down and threw it accross the room.  
"Wow, you're really into trashing clothes, huh, Daniel? Is that your repressed rage against fashion?"  
He rolled his eyes, and started teasing her by toying with the waistband of her panties. "I don't really need a psycho-analysis about my sex habits, darling."  
"Darling? I know I've never been called that before. Very retro. I guess it works, since you were comparing me to Marilyn Monroe. That was kind of sweet, Daniel. I'd say you were like..."  
He put his hand up to her lips as he pulled down his boxers and started to lie down on top of her, "Shhh...Betty, this works a lot better if we stop talking now, honey. God, you're so hot..." he suddenly turned beet red and rolled over, putting his hands to his head, "Oh, my God! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"  
She looked confused, "Daniel? What's wrong? Is it too soon? I told you we could wait a little longer. It's okay. Don't be embarrassed. It happens."  
He gave her a look, "Not that, Betty. I...forgot."  
"You forgot? You forgot...what, Daniel?" She was totally confused.  
"You know...protection! I didn't in my wildest dreams think I would need any so soon and I haven't really had to think about it for so long that I just totally spaced out."  
She started laughing hysterically. He gave her a puzzled look, "I'm glad you find this so amusing, Betty. Why are you laughing?"  
"I just find it hilarious that YOU of all people, would be unprepared, Daniel."  
"You don't have any...thing, I don't suppose?"  
"Well, no, Daniel. I'm sorry, but I stopped taking the pill a long time ago, it made me crazy. I used to have some, but it's been a long time since I needed any...remember my ex moved to Africa a year ago?  
And I don't do random hookups with men I pick up in bars or anything. Although, if I did, I would probably still just assume the guy would remember to bring his own condoms!"  
"Ha, ha, very funny!"  
He shook his head and blew out his breath, lying back on the pillow and put his hand over his head.  
Betty looked at him, "Nice outfit, Daniel." She grinned.  
He smiled, "Well, I guess maybe we need to re-schedule, after all, huh? Please don't say you're going to take this as some kind of sign or something that we need to wait six months or whatever, okay?  
I promise it means nothing except that you want me a lot more than I gave myself credit for..." he gave her a smirk.  
"You're pretty confident for a guy who doesn't even come prepared, aren't you?"  
"I guess I got used to you buying them for me. You spoiled me, Betty."  
"That's an understatement."  
"Well, I could run out and get some right now...but I have a feeling you might be gone by the time I got back, so I think I'm not going to take a chance on letting you run away on me again.  
Why don't you just stay...right here, and I guess I'll put some clothes on, then we'll go out, have some laughs, and stop and make a very important little purchase, then re-convene here in say...three or four hours? Sound good, baby?"  
She laughed, "I guess so. But, Daniel...can I put some clothes on, too?"  
He shrugged, "If you must. Personally, I would say that's definitely optional."

Chapter 21: Chapter 21 She Loves You

Chapter 21: She Loves You  
Disclaimer: I own no part of UB!  
"What you're wearing is fine, but, here, put this on, too, under your coat. We're going to be outside for a while tonight." Daniel grinned at her as he threw her his grey Harvard hoodie.  
"Okay. Do I get to ask where we're going, exactly? Are these shoes okay?"  
"Doesn't matter about your shoes. And no, you don't get to ask yet. You'll see. Come on, Betty. I hope you're up for a little exercise."  
"Sure. Okay, I guess. I'm definitely not hungry."  
"Good. Cause I already fed you. Come on, hurry up." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the fast fading daylight.  
As they got a little closer to their ultimate destination for the evening, Daniel put his hand over her eyes. "No peeking. You might recognize where we are, and I want it to be a surprise."  
"We wouldn't be going to Somerset House, would we?"  
He shook his head, taking down his hand, "Damn! You're impossible to surprise, Betty. How did you know?"  
"Well, for one thing, I was here before. Remember, this is where they've had London Fashion Week since 2009, Daniel.  
I think that new hot designer, Corrie Nielsen is here permanently now. Christine was telling me about her. She won the Fashion Fringe at Covent Garden. I like her glasses!"  
Daniel laughed, "Seriously? I thought they looked like Penny Meadows'!"  
She laughed, "I know; they made mine look fashionable!"  
"Well, we can check stuff out, maybe do that Tiffany tea time thing, look around there and get hot chocolate after we skate.  
They also have champagne. It should be really pretty, especially once it gets dark in like half an hour! They have a DJ at the house club."  
"We're looking around at Tiffany's?"  
He laughed, "Well, don't get too excited. We're not picking out rings or anything, Betty. I just thought this is a really cool place to skate, and it's pretty at night. I never really got to ask what you've done since you moved here. I mean..."  
"Yes, Newman...You know exactly what I've done, don't you?" she teased.  
"Well. Yeah. I guess so. You know, you should be really flattered that I did that, Betty.  
You do get that the whole Newman thing meant I knew for example, if you had met some dreamy British guy that you had fallen madly in love with, or I knew if you were even dating at all.  
It was a perfect, if somewhat sneaky way for me to make sure you didn't meet someone until I got here in person."  
She gave him a somewhat annoyed look, "Well, you could have just called me or come here yourself, you know, Daniel.  
I can't believe you were here two weeks ago and just because you saw me kiss Paul you got your little feelings hurt and ran away like that. What's the matter, were you afraid of a little competition?  
I'm curious, though, why did you even go to the job interviews then if you were so upset with me?"  
"I...don't know, really. I guess part of me knew I would get over it. Even though, I had changed my mind when I got on the plane and decided at first to try and just move on and let you live your own life here without me interfering.  
But, I knew, and so did everybody else in New York the minute I got back there that my heart just wasn't there anymore. I was a pretty pathetic excuse for a 'playboy', that's for sure."  
"I'll say. A playboy who forgets his condoms!" She teased.  
"Shut up! Don't you think I feel bad enough about that? It's slightly embarrasing. That should definitely prove how out of practice I am, Betty. And you didn't believe me!"  
"Well I do now. I still think it's kind of hilarious, Daniel."  
"You'd better not be spreading that little rumor around, though."  
She smiled, "What do I get for not saying anything?"  
"To who? God, not Marc! Or Amanda! I'll never live it down. Whatever you want...besides me, of course." he smirked.  
"Oh, I don't get you, too? I thought that was the whole idea. We would have a few laughs, enjoy a nice romantic evening, then go stock up so you're never without anymore, then..."  
"Again, believe me, it will NEVER happen again! In fact, driver, can you pull over right here, please? I'll be about five minutes, just keep the motor running, okay?  
That goes for you, too, Betty. I'll be right back!" he ran into a local drugstore and came back empty handed and looking frustrated.  
"What's wrong, Daniel?"  
"They're out!"  
"Of? Oh...Really? That's sort of strange. How can they be totally out? I never heard of such a thing!" She looked dumbfounded.  
"I know! Is everybody in London doing it or something? Except us, of course!" he made a face, then asked the driver, "Hey, is there another drug store close to here? On the way to Somerset?"  
"Not really, sir. I believe the closest one is some five kilometers out of our way and in this traffic it could take quite some time."  
"Okay, okay. Never mind. How about a gas station? I mean a...petrol station? Is there one of those or I don't know, maybe a...strip club?"  
Betty smiled, and laughed slightly at his desperation. She blushed at the thought that the driver was surely aware of what Daniel was looking to buy.  
The man thought for a moment, then said, "I do believe there are some vending machines in the gentlemen's loo at Somerset that may have what you're seeking, sir."  
"Oh, okay. Thanks!" he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, then grinned at Betty, putting his arm around her. "Shut up! You're much better at getting stuff and being prepared all the time. I just took it for granted, I guess that..."  
"All you had to do was ask your trusted assistant and he or usually she would make sure you had whatever you needed at your disposal, huh? See, getting things for yourself isn't always easy, is it, Daniel?  
You'll see, once you have to live out here in the real world, Mister Meade. You're so spoiled, it's ridiculous. I'm actually looking forward to seeing how you do without having everything given to you on a silver platter."  
"You don't have to be so snarky about it. I'll survive on my own. Besides, I still have you, Betty."  
"Well, that depends on what you mean. I'll still be your friend. But I'm done being your assistant."  
"My FRIEND? I thought we were maybe getting out of the friend zone finally tonight, Betty! Good grief, four years is enough, isn't it? Not to mention three months is quite enough...uh...celibacy I can handle!"  
"Try fourteen!" she eyed him.  
"No thanks. No wonder you were so frisky!" he teased. "I'm sorry! Here I got you all excited, too." he grinned and tickled her. "Poor little girl...thought you were getting some only to have the rug pulled right out from under you!"  
"Daniel, stop! Besides, you know as well as I do that three months for you is like three years to me! So, you're probably more frustrated than I am, mister I must have sex every day!" She rolled her eyes.  
"I do not! Well, okay, maybe before. I told you, though, I've changed, Betty. You know better than anyone, I'm not that guy anymore."  
"Okay, fine, whatever you say. Let's talk about something else. How are you feeling about your new job?"  
"Trying not to think about it. In denial. Didn't you say you were scared when you first started at Dunne, too?"  
"You know I was. I told you how scared I was, remember?"  
"Yeah. But you were at least used to actually working for someone other than your own family! If I mess this up, how am I going to go back to Mode with my tail between my legs?"  
Betty was quiet for a moment, "You mean, if you have a hard time dealing with things, you might go back to New York?" she looked down in her lap.  
He put his hand on hers, "Oh, God, no! Betty, please don't worry about that! I just meant Mode UK. I could always go there.  
I'd rather do this on my own, if I can. I have no intention of leaving England, though. Come on, you know I came here for you, Betty.  
I'm not leaving if things at work get rough. That's one advantage of me having a little money to live on. I could stay here even without a job if I had to. At least for a while. Things are pretty expensive, though, so even I can't afford to stay indefinitely without some kind of income."  
She smiled, "Well, I have a job, honey, so you could always stay with me, I guess."  
"Aww, how sweet. You'd be my sugar mama, Betty? I like that. And you called me honey again. I really like that,baby."  
He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss. After a few minutes, the driver announced, "We're here at Somerset House, sir."  
He reluctantly pulled himself away, looking down at Betty, then put his head against hers and sighed, "Of course, we are. Man, I can't catch a break!"  
She held his hand, "Don't worry, Daniel The night is young. And so am I. I'll still be ready when you are."  
He smiled and kissed her hand. "Sounds good. Now let's see if we can avoid falling on our asses!" He pulled her out and they went to the skating rink.  
The sun had already begun to set and the views were lovely. He helped her on with her skates and held her hand as they enjoyed the brisk air and skated together to several popular songs the DJ was playing.  
Adele's 'Make You Feel My Love' came on and they looked at one another. He put his arm around her waist and as the song ended, he pulled her over to the side.  
Betty was afraid he was sad, thinking about Molly, but as they went to get off the rink, he leaned down and touched her lips with his, teasing, "You look really pretty, Betty. Your cheeks are all pink and flushed. You want some hot chocolate...or champagne?"  
She thought for a minute, "Umm I guess champagne might warm us up."  
"Yeah, it just might. Let me go get us some. First, I'll help you getting your skates off. Have a seat."  
She pulled him a bit too hard as they were getting off the ice, and they both landed in a pile of snow that had been shoveled over to the side of the entrance. "Ahh!" they both yelled and then laughed.  
He was practically on top of her, and as he tried to get up and help her, she only managed to pull him down again. They were hysterical now, trying to get up as one or the other of them kept losing their footing. By the time they finally were able to get up, they were both soaking wet and very cold.  
"We'd bettter hurry up and get inside and dry off and get warm." He helped her off with her skates and they both rushed into Tiffany's and looked around. He took off her outside coat and rubbed her arms, trying to get her blood circulating, but she was still shivering.  
"I have an idea. Why don't you go in the ladies room and use the dryer or something, warm up a little. I'll be right back, okay?" He kissed her briefly and disappeared for about fifteen minutes.  
Betty was in the restroom, trying to warm up and she heard a knock, "Betty? Are you in there? It's me."  
"Me who?" she teased.  
"It's Daniel. Open up. Are you alone in there?"  
"No, I'm having sex with a cute British guy who remembered to bring his own condoms."  
He opened the door and gave her a smirk, "Funny. Come on, I've got you some dry clothes lined up. Something a little better than tourist sweatshirts from the gift shop. I want to introduce you to somebody."  
He pulled her along along some halls and to a backstage area that led to offices and a studio.  
They emerged in a very messy looking area with clothing strewn haphazardly on several tables as well as racks holding outfits. "Where are we?" she whispered as Daniel smiled, continuing to pull her along behind him.  
"Corrie's inner sanctum. Come on. She's got some stuff you can wear-what are you a five or six?"  
"I hate that you can tell that, Daniel. Depends...only if the top is really huge, which they seldom are."  
"Or if you actually are willing to show a little cleavage for a change, miss cover it all up. Just think, Betty, if Marilyn dressed like you, nobody would ever have known how sexy she was. Wouldn't that have been a terrible waste?"  
"I guess so. But, I'm hardly her."  
"I don't know. Have you ever taken your measurements?"  
"I think Christine has them somewhere. She's made me a few nice outfits. I didn't want to know. The only thing that ever fit me in The Closet at Mode were leg warmers. Amanda wore them as a dress."  
He laughed. "I bet that looked weird."  
She made a pathetic face, "No, it actually worked on her."  
"Says you. No offense, Betty, but..."  
"I know, I have terrible taste. You already had to apologize for that one, Daniel. Don't start."  
"Okay, okay. Sorry. Oh, here she is, hey, Corrie! Here she is, as promised. Your wet little model. Betty Suarez, this is Corrie Neilsen, one of the top UK designers. Corrie, like I told you, Betty's really good friends with a new designer in Scotland that used to work at Mode in New York with us, Christina McKinney. You said you've met her, right? At Fashion Week here?"  
"Yes, I did. She's really good, too. I'm worried she might upstage me if she keeps getting better and better. My great, great, great grandfather immigrated to the US from Scotland. I love Tartans. I should totally do something using them." She seemed to be making a mental note to herself.  
"Hello, Betty. Nice to meet you. I see you are in need of some good, dry clothes? Something warm, perhaps? I've got just the thing. Come here, my dear.  
Daniel, luv, why don't you look around over there, in my office, and see what you can find for yourself. There's a changing room in the back. I don't have any knickers for men, so I hope you don't mind going commando!"  
He laughed, "No, that's fine. Thanks, Corrie. Good to see you again!"  
She led Betty to some racks of clothing. "Here, look through this bunch and find something you like, Betty. I'll just get it back from Mode whenever you get a chance. No hurry. These are from last season, anyway."  
"You're from Florida originally, right?" Betty tried to make small talk, but she was now shivering from cold.  
"Yes, but I've been here long enough to take that cold wind off the North Sea for granted. You, on the other hand just moved here from the states, right? You and Daniel, both from New York?"  
"Yes. I moved here last month. He just came a few days ago."  
"He told me he followed you here. I've never seen him look so happy. You two been dating long?"  
"No. We were friends in New York for years and we just started dating when he came here."  
"That must be exciting!"  
"Yes. But scary, too. We've been really good friends for so long, I'd hate to mess up what we have."  
"Well, I say, you can always get new friends, but...finding true love is much more difficult. So, if you've got a shot at it, go for it. Listen, it was nice to meet you.  
But I've got some models to fit. Just take whatever you like and like I said, send it back to Mode when you're done. Take care, Betty. Best of luck to you and Daniel."  
"Thank you. It was really great to meet you! I love your work!"  
Betty found a pair of pants and top that looked like they would fit her. She tried them on and they looked really nice.  
Since the top was made to be a somewhat loose wrap-around, it did fit, although much more snugly than Betty was sure the model was meant to wear it. It was very flattering, however. Her only complaint; it was black, lke almost the whole collection. Didn't the woman like ANY color, Betty wondered?  
She had to laugh when she saw Daniel. It seems the only dry clothing he had found were a pair of jeans that fit him very, very well and a plaid flannel shirt.  
"That doesn't look very stylish, Daniel." she made a face.  
"I know. No fair, you look cute in yours. I don't think this is from any collection. She doesn't really do men's ready to wear. She thought there were some men's stuff in here, but this is the only thing that is even remotely close to my size.  
See, you're not the only one who can't wear model's sizes. That's one reason I gave up on trying to compete with Tyler. I'm too old and fat."  
"Oh, stop it, you are definitely not fat, Daniel." she rolled her eyes.  
"Thanks, so I am old, huh?"  
"Well..." she grinned.  
"Ha. Keep teasing. You're really gonna get it, Betty."  
They walked through Tiffany's and continued to enjoy the music. "This is really beautiful. I can't wait to come here in the summer and see the fountains and watch old movies." she sighed.  
Daniel swung their hands, which were intertwined and looked at her, "So, will you be bringing me with you then, you think?"  
"Well, as long as you're still planning on being here. I'm not going anywhere."  
"Neither am I."  
"That's really good to hear. You know...I was really sorry I came here for the longest time, Daniel. I thought I completely messed up, leaving you behind like I did.  
But now, I'm so happy that I get both the career I've always wanted and..."she looked up at him shyly, "the man I always wanted."  
"Ask and ye shall receive, Betty." he leaned down for a very long kiss. After he pulled away, she took a deep breath.  
"Wow. That was...uh..."  
"Yeah. I agree. So...do you want to..." they both said at the same time, "Yeah!".


	5. Chapters 22-25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the last 5 chapters of this story.

"Yeah. I agree. So...do you want to..." they both said at the same time, "Yeah!".

Chapter 22: Chapter 22 In My Life I'll Love You More

Chapter 22: In My Life…(I'll Love You More)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Ugly Betty!  
Even though their 'date' may not have seemed super romantic, I knew they needed to just get out and get flushed and worked up…and let's face it, they mainly needed to get those all-important condoms! Betty may seem anxious, but keep in mind; it's been a long time for her, a very long time!  
As they climbed into the back of the car, Daniel immediately began kissing Betty's neck and biting her ear. She moaned slightly, which in turn fueled him on even more. "Betty" he whispered.  
"Daniel" she whispered back, then pushed away slightly, "Um ... Daniel, not to be a nag, but, you did make that little purchase, right? I definitely don't want to get started on something that's only going to end in mutual frustration again."  
He grinned, and nodded, barely stopping his progression down to her shoulder, "Oh, yeah. I think I cleaned out the machine. Unless we can go more than twelve times, we should be good."  
She smiled and pulled him up to kiss him, "Well, I don't know about you, Daniel, but considering how long we've been waiting both together and separately, I'd say that sounds about right."  
He grinned and took her face in his hands, and began kissing all over her face, ending with her lips, "I really like the way you think sometimes, Betty." He held her away from him slightly, as if he was just noticing what she was wearing,  
"That actually looks really good on you. I can't imagine it looking anywhere near this hot on any model. I think the way you fill it out definitely improves it." he slipped his hand down the front of the top and was eyeing her cleavage with raised eyebrows, "Very hot. I wish I was an artist sometimes. You look like you should be in a painting, Betty."  
"Meaning, I look like a Renaissance 'chubby' girl?"  
"No. Meaning you are majorly hot, curvy, sexy. I don't know what era or whatever. I just said, I'm NOT an artist, okay? Can I please pay you a compliment?  
Your features, like your big, full lips and your dark brown eyes, your long, silky hair, and your soft cheeks, they all make you so pretty. I don't know. I'm not very good at complimenting, I guess. I told you I suck at romance." He stroked her hair, and put the back of his hand to her cheek, and touched her lips.  
I just mean, I've looked at your face so much over the years, and I really love everything about you, Betty. I think you're totally gorgeous."  
"Well, I think you don't give yourself enough credit with the romance stuff. You do alright.  
That was...all very nice. Thank you; I...don't really know what to say to that. It was so sweet of you. I love everything about you, too. Well, okay, maybe not EVERYTHING, but..."  
He laughed, pulling her in for another kiss, "See, that's one thing that's so great about you, Betty. You always give me a hard time. I love that about you, too. You always know how to keep me on my toes."  
She unbuttoned his shirt, and ran her fingers lightly down his chest, causing him to suck in his breath slightly,  
"Well, I know you get enough girls fawning over you all the time, because you're rich or because they think you're hot or they think you're good in bed or whatever they've heard about you...girls are all a bunch of sluts, sometimes." She reached over and kissed his chest, watching his reaction.  
"We're very competitive about guys. I almost don't blame you for sleeping with so many girls. I know they throw themselves at you. I've seen how they act around you."  
He grinned at her, grabbing her hand and kissing her fingers, "You are really giving me a pass...on my past, Betty? That's very uh...European of you, I guess. I have to say, I'm a little surprised, though."  
She shrugged, "I figure, there's nothing to do about it. What's done is done. If nothing else, it means you are that much more experienced and you can bring that expertise to me now, so I should just appreciate it, I suppose.  
Besides, what am I going to do, go punch out a thousand girls? I couldn't possibly beat them all up, no matter how skinny they are.  
I could probably take at least ten of them at once, though." her eyes gleamed, slightly as if she seemed to be considering it.  
"Please, a thousand? I think you're slightly exaggerating, there, Betty. Maybe a few hundred..." he smirked at her.  
She hit his arm, "Don't brag, Daniel. It's not really something to be so proud of, that you defiled that many girls whose names you don't even remember." She gave him 'that look'. The one that always let him know she was disappointed in him. The look he never wanted to see.  
"Hey, I thought you just said you don't blame me, since they threw themselves at me..." he looked at her pleading.  
"Well, but you still shouldn't be so proud of yourself, even though I know the guy in you thinks it makes you some kind of stud or something."  
"No, but the expert thing you were saying, maybe I feel like I could teach you some pretty fun stuff if you are into it, Betty." he teased, as he ran his hand purposefully up her leg.  
"Yeah? We'll see. First, let's just concentrate on...oh, okay. That was um...pretty nice. What did you just do to uh...Daniel? Wow. You really are good." She closed her eyes.  
When they got to Daniel's flat, the driver cleared his throat rather loudly and announced, "We've arrived at our destination, sir."  
Daniel pulled away from Betty, looking tousled, he grinned like a kid, "Oh, okay. Uh, thanks, Gerard. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
He got out and held out his hand to help Betty out of the car. As it drove away, she looked back at Daniel, "Your driver's name is Gerard? As in Butler? The hottie with the body? Whoa, that's kind of funny."  
"The what? Oh, that guy? The one from 300 or whatever? Yeah, I read he did like three thousand pushups and situps and stuff just to look like that for the movie. I'm sure he's a big slob by now. It's hard to keep that buff on a regular basis, you know." Betty could have sworn she saw him flex his biceps slightly.  
She smiled at him, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door, "Don't be jealous; I like your body, Daniel. You look fine to me. I don't need a muscle man."  
"Huh? What? Well, thanks, but I...uh..." he looked somewhat confused as she kissed his chest, which she had pulled his shirt open to have access to while in the car.  
He grinned and pulled it shut, seeming a little embarrassed. "Hey, just wait, Betty, till we're inside, okay? I have neighbors. You don't want me to start getting a bad reputation over here, too, do you? As far as the British people know, I'm a good boy."  
She smiled, kissing him thoroughly, "Well, they might as well get to know you're NOT a good boy, Daniel. You're a very bad boy." She teased.  
He smiled, while they were still kissing, and whispered, "I see, you like that I'm a bad boy, huh?"  
She shrugged, without breaking their kiss, "Maybe. Maybe I'm really a bad girl, but I've just got everybody fooled."  
He held her out from him by her arms, looking at her with his head to the side and smiled, "No, you're a good girl, Betty. But I'm going to do some really bad things to you now. So, I hope you're ready to be corrupted."  
She nodded, sliding her hands around his waist, "Oh, I'm ready. Believe me, Daniel. I'm very ready. Fourteen months, remember?"  
He looked around and kissed her briefly, then opened his door, and pulled her inside. Their kissing was heated and desperate now, and he held her against the door, pulling her firmly towards him. After several minutes, she held him away putting her hands on his chest, and looking up at him,  
"Daniel. Are YOU sure about this? You do realize that this is really going to change everything, right? I mean, we've been just friends for so long, are you sure your willing to risk throwing that all away if things don't work out and you decide to go back to New York, then we'll never see or speak to each other again? You're really willing to take that chance?"  
He still strained to hold her tightly, "Betty, honey, believe me, I've thought of all the arguments to myself over the past few months of why we would never work or why we would be better off just staying friends, but none of it matters. Sometimes you've just got to make that leap and take a chance.  
I love you. I love you so much; it physically hurts when I'm not with you. I can't turn back things to look at you any other way now than wanting to be with you all the time. Are you sure this isn't because YOU'RE scared to cross that line with me?"  
She looked down slightly, and he picked up her chin to face him, "Betty? Are you? I mean…I'm glad you like your job and everything here, but it sort of seemed like you were running away from me as much as towards this great career.  
Let's face it, you were doing really well at Mode and you could have practically written your own ticket to just about any other magazine in New York.  
You know I would have supported you and given you a great reference anywhere you wanted to go. But instead, you chose to take the first job that's offered to you, even though the pay wasn't nearly as good and it was half way across the world from your friends and family.  
I mean, I still can't help but wonder if the real reason you thought this job sounded so great was to give you an excuse to be that far away from me."  
"Daniel, that's not true. I mean, not entirely. If you really believed that, why did you decide to come here? Why would you leave everything behind and follow me?"  
"Because, as much as I'm scared, too, Betty, I love you too much to not try everything to make us work. Think about how many women I've been with…"  
"NOT helping, Daniel!" She tried to walk away, but he held her in place.  
"No, hear me out, Betty. Out of all those women, I've only been serious about two. Three if you even count Amanda, and as bad as it makes me sound, I really don't because as much as I did sort of becomes friends with her, I never loved her. I know now how wrong it was of me to use her, because I think she at least thought she loved me.  
But of those three…one of which totally used me and made me question my own ability to even tell if I did have feelings about a woman. The only thing Sofia did was maybe show me I did want a family.  
Then, with Molly, I thought I found something really great, but I even wondered after I found out about her cancer if I would have still married her if she hadn't been dying. Which also made me feel like a big jerk. I felt so guilty about so many things with her.  
Now, at my age, to have only really ever had that few serious relationships is a pretty scary thing, Betty. So, I fought my feelings for you. I told myself I just didn't know how to have a platonic relationship with a woman and I told myself you were too nice a girl to ever even consider dating me and I told myself you were too good for me. I tried everything to stay away from you. I even let you go.  
I deliberately hurt you because I thought in the long run; it would be the only way to really break things off with you once and for all.  
I was afraid that if I tried to be the noble good buddy, friend Daniel who patted you on the back and wished you a bon voyage, you would sooner or later meet some great guy once you got here and the next thing you know, I'd be dancing at your wedding, still not getting that kiss, other than a quick one on the cheek as I watched you with some other man.  
Anyway, like I said, I tried to do all that, to just let you go and forget about you, but our damn friends and family kept badgering the hell out of me to make me face the fact that I was in love with you, so well…you know the rest."  
"You aren't the only one who's been fighting this thing between us, Daniel. Do you know that Christina has been telling me I'm addicted to you for years now, and she was right.  
I pushed away any guy who dared to get close to me to go running after you. Even though I never in a million years thought you would look at me like you've been looking at me and like you're looking at me right now, I still couldn't keep myself from you.  
I think that's one reason it hurt so much when you told me to 'punch out' that time and then when you looked like I said your hair was on fire when you woke up in my bed in Queens and thought for half a second that you had gotten so drunk that we slept together, and my personal favorite, the time you accused me of having a crush on you, after your girlfriend that you knew for like a week and were already to move in with tried to set me on fire!  
I mean, come on, Daniel…she was Wilhelmina's sister! What did you expect? Talk about pushing me away! And yeah, the Amanda thing? I almost felt sorry for her when you didn't even remember sleeping with her that time you sent me out to look for your watch. At least she didn't throw your underwear at my head!"  
He smiled, guiltily, "Don't you mean your wings or antennae? Miss Butterfly?"  
"Shut up, Daniel! You are so not funny! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
He held his hands up, "Nothing! I have no defense, Betty. You know I don't. I'm a jerk. I've been a total asshole for a really long time. I'm sure if I had never met you or if I had let you walk away after the first week that I tortured you, I'd still be a real asshole.  
You were sweet not to bring that up, too, by the way. Although, honestly, I have to admit, I got kinda turned on by the outfit."  
"Oh my God! You are such a jerk, sometimes, Daniel! I can't believe you…" He moved in closer to her, invading her space and leaned down to her face.  
"I'm sorry. You can tie me up if you want to. I'll even let you be on top. Betty, what can I say, baby, you did say you wanted a bad boy, right? Well, you've got one. I 'm totally reformed, and ready to do whatever you tell me. But, if you still want the whole bad boy image, I'm going to still continue to make mistakes.  
Sometimes really, really stupid ones, like say, forgetting to come prepared or is it being prepared to come? Sorry, I just need you to keep cutting me slack, Betty. I love you and I want you. I need you more than I can tell you. But I'm far from perfect.  
I'll tell you what, hang on. DON'T move, okay? Promise you're not going to run away?" he kissed her hard but quickly.  
He ran into the other room and she heard a flurry of activity, and a few curse words from Daniel. In only five minutes, he came running back out to her, and pulled her towards him, "Come on."  
"Daniel, you're bleeding! And you burned your hand again! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine, Betty. You know, I can be just as goofy and clumsy as you sometimes. Maybe I don't run into glass doors, but I burn my hand, being a jack ass trying to keep you from leaving me and also trying to light candles. He opened the door to his bedroom and he had lit several candles around the room. He had also taken rose petals and scattered them across the bed.  
He blushed, "I know, cheesy. I'll do better, I promise. I'm just so uh…distracted right now, Betty. It was the best I could do. I thought the restaurant was going well last night until you left."  
She looked at him, "Where did you get the roses?"  
"Oh, I had an extra dozen. I originally got you two dozen roses, but I remembered you like daisies, so I got one of each."  
She grabbed his other hand and had to laugh. "Did you hurt your other hand, too? Why are you sucking on it?"  
"Oh, it's nothing, I just got a thorn, I think."  
She shook her head and smiled, "Let me see, Daniel. Come into the bathroom and I'll take a look at it under the light."  
"It's fine, Betty. Honest. I don't need you to baby me."  
"Come here, tough guy. You don't want to have it get infected, do you? Do you have any tweezers?"  
He motioned to a bowl in the bathroom, "There. What are you going to do?"  
"Don't be a baby now, Daniel. Just look away and I'll get it out. There! See, done already." She held his hand and patted it, then kissed it. He looked into her eyes for a second and she looked back at him, as he started moving in to kiss her, she didn't move, but once he got close enough she whispered, "So…no more stalling, huh? We're really doing this?"  
She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest, and she kept forgetting to breathe.  
He nodded and smiled, and kissed her very gently, then put his hands on the back of her head and deepened the kiss as he walked her back towards the bedroom.  
Once he stopped at the doorway he gave her his best 'bad boy' grin and picked up the remote for the sound system off the dresser and put on 'Share My Life". She smiled, as she recognized it. She swept her arm at the roses and candles, "This was really sweet, Daniel. I like the song, too. Isn't that the Kem song?"  
He nodded, and put out his hand to take her in his arms. He held her closely as they moved together, not really dancing, just swaying to the song. She put her head against his chest, as he kissed the top of her hair.  
Makes any difference  
I still love you girl  
You're my weakness  
You changed my world  
Share my life  
Trust in me  
You're all I want  
Everything I need (baby)  
Makes any difference  
I give you all my heart  
Girl my sun sets  
Anywhere you are  
Maybe I'm a dreamer  
You're still my queen  
Your love's like a river girl  
Runnin' right through me  
Share my life  
Trust in me  
Everything you need  
Makes any difference  
I still love you girl  
You're my weakness  
As the song continued to play, he pulled on the tie of her top. "I promise, I'll be more careful with this one. Carrie would kill me if I ripped it."  
She let him take it off her, "No bra?" he raised his eyebrow.  
"It got too wet. I had to take it off."  
"No wonder that top looked so good on you. If I'd known that, I probably would have gotten a little more friendly in the car."  
"You were plenty friendly, already, Daniel. I thought Gerard was going to run off the road, when you started running your hand up my thigh like that."  
He took off the shirt that Betty had already begun unbuttoning.  
She made a face, "Never wear plaid, again, Daniel. In fact, let me help you get out of that. The Lumberjack look is not you! You're way more GQ…although, I'm not hating the tight jeans." She raised her eyebrow.  
He laughed, "Well, I just hope I can get them off. I think they were made for a much smaller guy…I mean. I didn't mean that how it sounded." He reddened slightly.  
"I know what you meant. I'll be glad to help you if you get stuck in them." She watched as he took them down, and her eyes got big, "Oh! Wow! Okay…forgot you were going commando, there, Daniel!"  
He smiled, "Okay, girlie. If we're playing doctor, I've shown you mine, here's where I get to see yours!" She blushed.  
"Daniel!" He moved towards her and slowly unzipped her pants pushing her towards the bed as he kissed her face feverishly.  
He breathed in her ear, "Betty, do you have any idea how long I've wanted you? How long I've dreamed of this? You're perfect." He caressed the length of her body, kissing her as he went.  
"Me? Perfect? Daniel…" she was backing up on the bed as he moved on top of her and brushed a strand of hair from her face, "Yes, you and I are perfect for each other, Betty. We are a great team. We…fit together perfectly."  
He did just that as she gasped slightly. After they had rolled around, and explored each other for what seemed like hours, she waited til his breath had evened out.  
"Daniel?"  
"Um hmmmm? Yeah?"  
"Was it just me, because it's been so long, or was that like totally amazing?"  
He took a breath, and looked into her eyes, "Yes, that was extremely amazing, Betty. I have to say, it's definitely the best sex I've ever had, especially since we didn't even really do much beforehand.  
I think next time, we might want to have some kind of foreplay, but after waiting four years, and having two false starts just today, I'd say we didn't need much to get in the mood." He kissed her.  
"Foreplay? Daniel Meade does foreplay? I thought your specialty was fast and furious." She teased.  
He moaned, "Betty, don't talk about me in the third person like that, please, honey? Look, I've already apologized for being a big what do the British call it, a big WANKER, okay? Can't we just start fresh here and pretend that Daniel never existed?"  
"Well, okay, but I want to try the foreplay stuff you know. Especially if it's anything like whatever you were doing to my leg in the car. That was awesome! How did you do that?"  
He laughed, looking down at her as he held her warm body against his. "You're a curious one. I'm not giving you all my secrets. You'll see. A woman's inner thigh is one of the more intense erogenous zones on her body. That's why it turned you on so much." He kissed her neck, and whispered, "A lot of women really get off on their neck being kissed, too. Like I see you do."  
"Stop that…"  
He smiled, "Are you going to start that stop don't stop stuff again, Betty?"  
"How did you learn all this stuff, Daniel? Did one of the girls you 'dated' teach you or something?"  
"No. I've done field research, sure. But, it's just something I know." He winked at her.

Chapter 23: Chapter 23 To Know Her is to Love Her

Chapter 23: To Know Her Is To Love Her  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty!  
Hope you enjoy the last two chapters of this in-between the scenes tale! I've really loved writing it and thanks so much for anyone who has been reading, especially those kind enough to post reviews. I love these characters and their relationship so much, just like you. This one is just plain fun, and kudos if you spot the 'chick flick' I stole from for part of it. The next and final chapter will tie up loose ends and send our lovers off with a bang.  
After they had made love several more times, Betty settled in Daniel's arms, and reached up to take his hand, intertwining their fingers together and kissing his hand. "Wow! Um...can I just say, you are really good at what you do, Daniel? I had no idea. I guess practice really does make perfect."  
"Are you making fun of my man-whore days again, Betty? Or were you actually complimenting me?"  
"A little of both, I guess." she admitted, laughing slightly.  
"Well, thanks, I think. Again, like I told you before, you're pretty terrific, too, there, girlie. I think, maybe you've done this yourself a time or two. Although, some things you just have a natural ability at and it helps immensely that we know each other so well.  
Can I just say though, that personally, I think it's almost better for you, not really knowing every single person I've been with than for me, who knows way too much about your past sex life? I find myself wondering if you got this particular move from Hartley or that one from Grubstick...it's a little unnerving."  
"Well, if you want, I suppose I could go sleep with, what did you say before a few hundred other guys, then we could meet say in a few months and see if that makes you feel better, Daniel."  
"Yeah, I don't think so, smarty! Give me a break, Betty. I'm a lot older than you are. I bet ten years from now, if you were still single, you'd have quite a few more gentlemen on your belt notch.  
But I've got news for you, I'm not letting you get away from me ever again. No more running away, and that goes for you running to your house by yourself at night or across any more oceans!  
Got it? I'm not moving again. I'm scared enough to start this new job I know nothing about. Especially without you propping me up, like you did at Mode."  
She put her hand on his cheek. "You're going to be great, Daniel. Because you are smart, and confident, not to mention really, really sexy. You're going to knock their socks off!"  
"Well, I certainly seem to have knocked yours off, thank god! Geez, for a minute there, I was afraid you were going to start quoting me from Sofia's stupid book."  
She wasn't about to admit to him that she almost did. That damn mantra was so ingrained in her head.  
She grinned suddenly, and climbed on top of him, "Betty? What's going on? Oh, I get it. Ha ha, like her book."  
She leaned down, giving him a very enjoyable view of her assets. "You could consider it revenge sex, Daniel. Isn't that supposed to be almost as good as make-up sex?  
Although, I guess we'll have to wait till we have a big fight for that, but I definitely don't feel like fighting right now. Besides, you suck at fighting, so I'd probably win."  
He smiled, "Uh, Betty? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but do I even get a kiss before you have your way with me? I'm beginning to think there maybe is a little bad girl in you, after all.  
Again, not that I'm complaining. Far from it. I like sexy Betty. Who knew what you were hiding under all those crazy clothes, was a wild woman!"  
She laughed and leaned down to kiss him, letting her hair fall across his chest, and sending chills up his spine. She was giving him all kinds of sensations that were foreign to him.  
There were definitely the physical pleasures, sure; but, he'd never experienced what he was currently feeling emotionally before, no matter how great the sex might have seemed with anyone from his past.  
Betty seemed to somehow seep into all the empty spaces of his formerly empty life and fill them up with her beauty, her kindness, and her light.  
In short, she made him happy. Happier than he had ever been. He knew he had never smiled as much as when he was with her. And now to be really with her, was literally a dream come true. He felt lost in her, intoxicated by her completely.  
Eventually, she lay down on his chest, her hair a lovely mess all over him and the pillow. She looked down at him and grinned, "Are you as hungry as I am, Daniel? I seem to have worked up quite an appetite!"  
He looked up at her, amused and bewitched at how completely womanly she could seem one minute, making love to him, and how childlike and innocent she could seem the next.  
He smiled at her, brushing her hair from her face, "What are you up for? I don't have a lot to eat. We...kind of made a mess in the kitchen earlier."  
She laughed, "Yeah, I remember. Now I'll never be able to eat papi's empanadas without getting turned on, Daniel. I don't know. It's still fairly early Sunday morning. Do you feel like going out?"  
He shook his head, "Not really. I like you right here. Now that I finally lured you into my bed, I'm not ready to let you leave, Betty. Let's just order something in and stay in bed all day.  
I need this. Just a lazy day with you. Because after today, I know things are going to get hectic for both of us. I have the new job and I'm sure I'll be working late a lot to impress my new bosses.  
You've got your launch coming up soon. So, today, let's just enjoy each other. Enjoy having nothing to do but...well, each other." he grinned.  
She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Okay, I guess I can get on board with a lazy Sunday in bed with New York's most edible batchelor." She grinned as he rolled her over and tickled her mercilessly.  
"Oh yeah? You care to refute that, Betty? Wait, did you just say edible? Very funny. Just for that, I'm not going to make you my famous chocolate chip pancakes."  
"YOU? Can make pancakes? I don't believe it, Daniel. I think I'm going to have to see this to believe it. It's like an urban legend or something. You made papi's empenadas AND you have the skills to make pancakes? It's like a modern day miracle. I think the seas just parted."  
"Shut up, smart girl! Pancakes are not really that hard to make. Especially when you cheat and get a pancake mix. They're the one thing Mom actually used to make us on Sundays sometimes, back when I was a kid. I got strawberries, too, and whipped cream, so we can have lots of fun with our food.  
Although, that kitchen's going to get messy, again, once we clean it up from earlier." he raised his eyebrow suggestively at her.  
She seemed a little more subdued than he was expecting. He thought for a minute, then asked, "Are you thinking of your ice cream fiasco? With Grubby-dick?"  
She laughed, "Daniel! Don't call Henry that! And yes, I'm sorry, but I was. I haven't really tried to do anything like that since. Here I thought I was being all kinky, and he really made me feel idiotic."  
Daniel was lying next to her, and he got over the top of her, looking down, now. He cupped her cheek, "That was his fault, Betty, not yours. He's just not into anything imaginative, that's all. Lucky for you, I have a very vivid imagination when it comes to sex. See, it just goes to prove, we should always collaborate on projects.  
Our teamwork translates quite well into the bedroom, I'd say, so far, certainly, wouldn't you? And if lines get blurred between bedroom behavior and say the kitchen for food sex, that's fine, too.  
Then, we'll probably get all messy, and have to clean each other off, so that translates to bath sex...the possibilities are endless."  
She laughed, thinking how much like a little boy he seemed right now. She slid out from under him and started fishing for her underwear and bra, oh yeah, her bra, crap! Her bra was probably still soaking wet and in a plastic bag in her purse, she remembered suddenly.  
"Daniel, do you have a shirt I can borrow? You ripped my one that's probably still damp because I forgot to hang it up and I don't want to put on the fancy one Carrie gave me if you're just going to throw food on me."  
"Do you want the plaid one I was wearing? I'm thinking she didn't even know who that belonged to, so nobody's going to miss it. It might have looked bad on me, but I'm sure you'd do it justice.  
You'd make a very CUTE lumberjack, I'm guessing. If not, I've got some tee shirts you could wear."  
She went to recover the shirt Daniel had been wearing and started to button it. It was somewhat snug at top, leaving her no alternative but to leave the top few buttons undone. She looked down, "I don't know, Daniel. Especially without a bra, this looks kind of..."  
"Whoa! Definitely wear that! I like it a lot. You look so sexy in that. You almost make me want to go camping or something. If I saw a sexy girl like you, wearing THAT, I'd definitely consider outdoor life. Come on, hot stuff, let's go clean up our mess from earlier, then make a new mess."  
"Daniel, I try to stay out of the kitchen as much as possible. My papi is the expert. I usually just burn stuff."  
"Stop whining, Betty. I can't cook, either. But something about you and food make me horny and hungry at the same time."  
"Thanks, I think. Is that a crack about my weight or something? Because all your model girls never eat?"  
"No. Listen, it's very sexy to see a girl like you, who looks healthy and curvy. I like that you have curves, Betty. It's how a woman was made to look. I know the fashion industry has got it all about skin and bones, but you know that's not how I feel personally.  
In fact, that's maybe one of the reasons I wanted to get away from Mode. I'm sick to death of all that stuff. It's all fake and I want something real in my life.  
Like a real, beautiful, sexy Latina girlfriend who's going to spice up my life and teach me all kinds of awesome things about her."  
"You already know everything there is to know about me, Daniel."  
He jumped up on the counter, and pulled her by her arms towards him. When she got closer, he lifted up her chin to him and held her face in his hand, "No, Betty. I know a lot about you, it's true, but I'm still getting to know the really good stuff.  
Like, for example how gorgeous you look in a shirt I just had on that's kind of tight on you. Especially when we've just had sex and you're hair's kind of messy from it. You have never looked more beautiful to me, in fact no woman has than you look right now."  
He pulled her closer towards him, and kissed her. She looked up at him, "You look pretty cute, yourself, Daniel. You're going to be great at advertising. If you sell anything as much as you've been selling yourself to me lately, I think you're going to do fantastic! I'm definitely sold.  
But, I'm still starving. So, I'll get the broom and sweep the mess you made off the floor, if you want to wipe down all the counters. We'll have this kitchen clean and ready to mess up again in no time."  
He laughed, and jumped down, grabbing a cloth and some spray cleaner. After they had finished cleaning up, he got down a bowl and eggs, milk, and pancake mix.  
Betty started to watch, but he grabbed her and putting his arms around her from behind, he said, "Come on, woman, you're cooking for me because, frankly, you wore me out! I'll show you what to do."  
She looked up at him, and smiled, as he put his hands on top of hers and said, "No, Betty, you've got to do it faster, like this. You need to beat the eggs into the mix, harder."  
She raised her eyebrows, "Harder, huh?" She reached back, putting her hands behind her and pulling him closer to her body. "Like that, Daniel?"  
"Yeah. uh...something like that."He put down the bowl and turned her around so she was facing him, then grabbed her and started kissing her passionately.  
Soon, he slammed her against the kitchen wall as he planted kisses down the side of her neck, and tugged at her shirt.  
He seemed frustrated that he couldn't get access to her breasts, so he ripped the shirt off, leaving her looking surprised, but somewhat amused, "Wow, you really don't like that shirt, do you, Daniel?"  
"No, I like it fine, Betty. It looks great on you. You're the one who said I should never wear plaid. I just like taking it off you even better. So I can do this."  
He started kissing her breasts and grabbed her one leg up. As he was continuing to take her on the wall, Betty suddenly heard banging on the other side. She caught her breath and giggled, putting her hand up,  
"Daniel, I hear banging."  
"Yeah, well, we're against a wall, honey." he kept nuzzling her neck.  
She held him away, and he furrowed his brows at her with a fogged expression, "No, Daniel. Not us, I think we're making too much noise for your neighbors. It isn't that late in the morning yet, you know. Some people might still be sleeping in."  
He grinned sheepishly, letting her put her leg down and looking somewhat frustrated, he said, "Well, I'm awake now, and you started this...pushing up against me like that. Come on." he ran to the bedroom and threw her on the bed to enthusiastically finish what they had started.  
Betty looked at him, "So, I guess we're going to have to go make nice with your neighbors at some point, so they don't hate you, Daniel. Maybe we could take them some of your pancakes later or something."  
He was kissing her, distractedly, "Umm hmmm, sure, pancakes. Sounds good. Hey, that reminds me, I'm still hungry. Are you okay? I mean...we sort of got interrupted at first."  
She smiled, "I'm good, Daniel. I'm really good. I am really starving now, though. You distracted me, being the sexy cooking teacher like that, I couldn't resist molesting you, sorry."  
"Well, no wonder you never learned to cook, if you treat all your cooking teachers like that. You may have a lot of fun, but you'll never actually make anything."  
"No, believe me, you're my first cooking professor, Chef Daniel."  
"First? How about first, last, and only, Betty. I'm not letting you do that with anyone else besides me, girl."  
"Okay. Deal. Now, let's go finish. You cook, I'll observe."  
He sighed, "You're never going to learn if you don't do it yourself, Betty. But, next time, maybe that should not include doing me. Though, that was highly enjoyable, you're never going to learn that way. Geez, no wonder you burn your food."  
"Hey, no fair, I told you, I don't do this with any other guys, Daniel."  
After they had managed to make the pancakes, Daniel got out the whipped cream and held it behind his back. Betty had managed to put his shirt back on and button it and had stolen a pair of his gym shorts to put on as well. She didn't see him sneak up behind her and put his arm around her shoulder to squirt the whipped cream down into her cleavage, then step away, laughing.  
"Daniel! Oh, you're going to get it. Give me that! No fair. You didnt even tell me you had the spray kind."  
"Well, yeah, it's the best kind for having food fights, Betty." he sprayed her face, as she made a lunge for him. "Ahh! You got it all over me. You play dirty, Daniel."  
He came up to her, and licked some of it off her cheek. Then he wiped it off her face, and kissed her, "Yummy. Not that your lips weren't before, anyway."  
She smiled, rather shyly, and as they kissed, she reached around his waist and grabbed the can from him, spraying his mouth and nose. They continued enjoying each other for a while, taking turns chasing each other and finally, ending up on the floor, both hysterical with laughter, Betty said softly, "Thanks for showing me how to do this right, Daniel."  
"My pleasure, Betty."

Chapter 24: Chapter 24 All You Need is Love, pt1

With a Little Help From My Friends  
Chapter 24: All You Need is Love! (Part 1)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty!  
I decided I needed to break this into two parts (Sorry!). I hate to leave you hanging, but I think I've given plenty of hints here that can help you guess what's coming(at least part of it). I need to get this posted tonight and I should be able to get back online Friday to finish this fic. Hope you like it. I'm excited to get it finished and see what you think.  
Six Months Later-  
Betty answered her phone. Her assistant, Shelly told her, "There's some sexy sounding guy on the line for you, Miss Suarez. Says his name is Daniel Something, claims you know him?" she teased.  
"Yes, Shelly. Thank you. Tell him I'm far too busy and important to talk to him right now, but if he insists on bothering me at work, I'll have no choice but to…oh, never mind, I'll tell him myself!" Betty laughed.  
"You know I'm crazy busy right now, Daniel. What's up?"  
"Huh? Betty? Hey, sorry to bother you at work, honey. I wanted to let you know I just talked to Mom and she's coming for a visit tomorrow and she says she has a surprise for you. Are you free at say eight o'clock, she wants to know?"  
"Of course, Daniel. I've missed your mom so much. She has been doing a great job dealing with Wilhelmina since you came here."  
"Yeah, apparently. I think Wilhelmina is just so happy she finally got to be the sole Editor-in-Chief; she's in la la land. I know my boss here told me she gave me a fantastic reference."  
"You never told me you listed Wilhelmina as a reference! Why would you do that?"  
"Hey, I figured she knew that if she gave me a bad reference, I might not have left, so…what could she say? It was the only way she could get rid of me." he laughed.  
"I guess that's true. I never thought of it that way."  
"Yeah, well, she got what she always wanted. I mean, she deserved it. Let's face it, that woman literally sold her soul for that job. I guess I decided I still wanted to keep mine."  
"Well, I'm very glad you did, Daniel. So…are you coming over tonight?"  
"No, I'm picking you up and taking you out. If you're free, I hope?"  
"You made reservations?"  
"Yup. All by myself. Aren't you proud of me? I'm learning to make my own reservations, buy my own flowers, do my own laundry…"  
"Buy your own condoms?" she couldn't resist.  
He laughed, "Yeah. That, too. I actually found a great website where I can get them delivered in a plain brown box with CONDOMS written in neon green." He joked. "Just so my neighbors know what a classy guy I am.  
Actually, though, I've become a great online shopper. Add to cart! It's amazing. I think I may have found a new addiction, in fact.  
Sometimes I buy silly stuff and sometimes I find really great purchases. It's sort of a crapshoot."  
"You still up at three in the morning buying stuff, like I caught you doing that one night?" she teased.  
"Yeah, well, it's way better than what you thought I was doing." he rolled his eyes.  
"How could I have known?" she laughed. "We all have our little secrets, Daniel."  
"Okay. Sure, but I hate that you thought I would need to…do that with you. Anyway, Betty. Dress pretty fancy tonight, I guess. It's a nice restaurant.  
Maybe that red dress you wore the first night I took you out when you ran away? I never got to take it off you." He said suggestively.  
"Right. That night. Well, okay, Newman. I'll be ready at…what…seven, seven-thirty?"  
"Better make it seven. Our res is for seven thirty. I want to make it an early night tonight so we'll be fresh for Mom's visit this weekend. I just figured it would be fun to dress up, though."  
"Where are we going? Oh, you're not telling, right. It's a surprise. Well, thanks again for the daisies, sweetie. They're very pretty. I forgot to ask, how is your day going?"  
"Good. You'll never guess who's here today."  
"Who?"  
"Marc and Amanda."  
"What are they doing in London?"  
"Duh, London Fashion Week, Betty! Have you been away from Mode that long that you forgot such things? Sacrilege, darling." He did his best gay voice.  
"Was that supposed to be Marc?" she laughed, shaking her head. "That was really terrible."  
"I know. Sorry. I couldn't resist. He's been driving me crazy all morning on the phone, calling every half hour to ask directions to everywhere In London like I'm Rick Steves or something.  
I told him I had to work and he just put Amanda on the phone and she started acting all…well, you know…crazy."  
She raised her eyebrows, "She's not trying to hit on you, is she?"  
"Jealous?" he smiled.  
"NO. Why, should I be?"  
"Not unless you have a secret crush on my broth…on Tyler."  
"Ah! Listen to you; you almost called Tyler your brother, Daniel."  
"Yeah, well, okay. We're making progress, I guess. Mom, Alexis and DJ and YOU have all been ganging up on me enough, so I've been talking to the guy. It's…better.  
I'm warming up to him, I guess. I mean, it's not his fault Hartley's his father. I never blamed Matt for being Cal's son and he dated you, so why should I hold it against Tyler?"  
"Exactly! I'm really proud of you, baby."  
"Baby, sweetie, what's with all the pet names today, Betty?"  
"Hey, I thought you said you liked it."  
"I do, I do. I'm just messing with you, Betty. I'm just not used to you doing it to me, HONEY."  
"Ha, ha. I would think you'd be used to me doing it to you by now, Daniel." she whispered huskily into the phone, giggling. "Although, granted, it's been way too long!"  
He laughed, "Oh my God, Betty! You're such a perv, sometimes. I think I rubbed off on you. What happened to my sweet, innocent little assistant?"  
"You happened to me, Daniel. Remember? I'm the good girl that you corrupted." She smiled softly.  
"I think maybe I have. Okay, now I have to go. Some people have bosses to answer to.  
Must be nice to be the editor-in-chief of your own magazine, miss big shot!" he teased, leaning back in his chair, and spinning it around to look out the window, smiling at the view of Trafalgar Square.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is very nice to be the boss. I'll let you go, you poor working man.  
Don't let the man beat you down too much. I wouldn't worry, who knows, maybe one day, you can own your own company!"  
"Okay, Einstein. Have fun. I'll pick you up tonight. Love you, Betty."  
"Love you, too. I'll see you later." She played with one of the daisies in the vase on her desk, smiling.  
Daniel frowned at his phone. "Marc! What now? I told you before, just go on a tour bus or something and ask the guide all these stupid questions, okay?  
I'm sorry, but I actually have a real job and I don't have time to tell you how to get to Buckingham Palace. I told you the basic directions.  
Just get off the tour bus and go flash the guards if you want to…or have Amanda do it. I think that would probably get more of a reaction.  
Although…on second thought, maybe not. What do I know? There are a lot of poofs here, I guess."  
"Poofs? Is that all I am to you, Mister Meade?" Daniel turned around to see Marc and Amanda standing outside his office, smiling.  
Amanda jumped up on him, squealing, "Dan-iel! Oh, my God, look at you, pretending to be a regular guy! What are you wearing? Is that something from last year's Prada line?  
Oh, Marc, I told you, Betty must be dressing him, now. He needs some MLC."  
"Let me guess," Daniel grinned, hugging Amanda and Marc. "Mode loving care? Hey, guys! It really is good to see you. Glad you could do this. Thanks."  
"No, Marc loving care." Marc couldn't hide his delight at seeing Daniel at first, but he quickly raised one eyebrow, and put his hand on one hip and waved his other hand at Daniel's suit, shaking his head at Amanda.  
"Mandy, pandy, you're right, this calls for an expert. Maybe a new designer, even." He and Amanda gestured for Christine to come from behind the high counter she had been crouching behind, "Ta Da!"  
"Christine! You made it! Where are Stuart and William?" He hugged her.  
"With his family in Glasgow for the weekend. So…I don't normally do men's fashions, but I thought I'd like to be in on this tonight. I'm sorry, but these two are right, Daniel.  
You've let yourself go…fashion-wise I mean. Betty has actually been dressing better than you lately."  
"The hell you say?" Marc was surprised, "My little chimi-changa?"  
Daniel shrugged, "Yeah, I'm afraid she's right, Marc. Betty has been having a lot of public appearances ever since her launch and she's been dressing really nice.  
But I've been so busy with online classes, looking for a place and well, you know the stuff for tonight, that I've been letting my clothes kind of just make do, I guess.  
I don't think I've bought any clothes since I've been in London. Betty bought me a shirt and a few ties. I got a raincoat, that's about it."  
"Well, okay, then, Daniel. I guess it's time you let me uh…measure you." She smiled, raising her eyebrows. "Can we. 'do it' in your office?"  
"I can tell you what size he…"  
"AMANDA!" Marc and Daniel both looked at her.  
Daniel looked at Amanda and Marc, "We'll be right out. You two just wait and I'll take you all out to lunch and fill you in on the plan, okay?"  
Christine looked at the other two, "We should be back in less than an hour!" laughing.  
Daniel gave Christine a look, "You're having way too much fun with this for a married lady, Mrs. McKinney!" he teased.  
"Don't worry, Danny-boy. You're safe with me. I'm Betty's best friend. Well, best female friend, anyhow. Believe me, you're a lot safer in my hands than with Miss floozy out there, that's for sure."  
He laughed. "Are you sure you can do it this fast?"  
"You don't need it till Sunday, right? I can do the measuring and cutting today and have it ready to wear late tomorrow night."  
"Hilda's got Betty's mom's dress and she's bringing it with her tomorrow.  
I just hope she doesn't miss that one nightgown I bought her to send to Hilda so she'd know her exact size to have it altered. I sent it two weeks ago and she keeps looking for it every so often."  
"I'm really proud of you for doing this. She was right; you really did change since I left New York, Daniel.  
I think Betty really rubbed off on you. Although, honestly, I'd have to say she rubbed off on everyone at Mode.  
Even those two." She rolled her eyes. "So, you're sure Betty doesn't have a clue? She can usually read you like a book, Daniel."  
"I know. It's been killing me, but I've been genuinely busy the last two weeks, since I started really planning this with Mom and Alexis. DJ helped, too. Even Tyler."  
"You haven't seen her for two weeks? How'd you manage that?"  
"I went to New York and Paris on 'busness' for over a week of that time, and I've just been putting her off, saying I had meetings.  
It's not been easy, but I know if she saw me in person, I'd spill, you're right. She'd get it out of me for sure and spoil the whole surprise thing. So…I've been going nuts! I miss her so bad."  
"Aww…I'm sure she misses you, too, Danny-boy!" she smiled, as she accidently stuck him with a pin in the leg.  
"OW! That hurt! Hey, watch it, I'd like to enjoy my wedding night, Christine!"  
She laughed, "I'm nowhere near the Meade family jewels, Daniel. Stop being such a baby. There, I'm done. See, fast as…well, I'll leave that up to your imagination, sir. I have the shade you chose and you like this material, right?"  
He looked at the swatch she had brought with her and nodded."Yeah. I think Betty is going to be surprised. I just hope she goes along with this." He took a breath.  
"She will. That girl loves you like…nobody's business, Daniel." she patted his shoulder gently. "She always has. That's why she always did whatever it took to help you. No matter what."  
He smiled softly, "Yeah, she told me what you said about thinking she was addicted to me? You know I'm just as crazy about her, right? I love Betty more than…I can say. She means everything to me, Christine."  
"I know, Daniel. I know. You'd just better be good to her, or I"ll…"  
He held up his hands in front of his crotch. "I know. Be nice! Come on, let's go. Thanks again for this, Christine. I really appreciate it." He kissed her cheek and hugged her.  
"You already got me that meeting with Stella McCartney's people, Daniel. That's thanks enough. Plus you've given me lots of good PR."  
"Not that my name carries much weight in the fashion world anymore."  
"It still does, Daniel. Meade still means Mode." She smiled.  
Marc and Amanda made oohs when they opened the door.  
He rolled his eyes, "Knock it off, you guys. Listen, Christine, here's my credit card. I've got a few more calls to make.  
You guys go ahead and have lunch on me. I'll try to meet you there. But otherwise, I'll see you all tonight. Everybody knows their parts, right?"  
"Right, Daniel!" "Right, boss, I mean Dan-iel!"  
They all marched off, leaving him smiling, but nervous. He hoped nothing would go wrong tonight-or this whole weekend!

Chapter 25: Chapter 25 All You Need is Love pt 2

Chapter 24: (Part 2) Love Is All You Need  
Okay, folks. Here it is! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. The whole concept was that they had lots of friends and family involved, moving in and out of their lives at various points, helping their relationship to grow. But of course, it will end up just as it started, with just the two of them.  
Daniel finished up his calls for work in a matter of minutes, then started getting several calls back regarding his plans for Betty for the weekend.  
"Hey! Hi, yeah. I'm so glad you remembered me! Right. Okay, well, we're going to be there tonight at 7:30. I'll be the idiot on his knees, in case you don't recognize me. I guess it's been a year and a half now. Thanks so much for doing this, I can't tell you how much it means to me.  
Yeah, I know. I'm a very lucky guy. She's... absolutely amazing. I guess I'll see you tonight, then. Andre is actually excited about meeting you. Absolutely! Awesome. Thanks, again!"  
He grabbed his coat, looking down at it, shaking his head,'It still looks pretty good to me!' I can't believe I used to be that shallow, too! He smiled, heading out the door to meet Amanda, Marc, and Christine at Petrus.  
Betty, meanwhile, was staring at the daisies Daniel had sent, wondering at the card. It said,'To Betty, my one true love. Daniel.'  
It was sweet, and not really anything unusual. He just normally sent a short little inside joke with the flowers he had sent. He had been careful not to go overboard over the past six months with gifts and flowers, knowing Betty was not the type to be swayed by monetary gifts as much as thoughtful gestures.  
He had taken her to a place where you make your own pottery and goofed around at trying to do the whole scene from 'Ghost' with her, getting them both kicked out of the class, more laughing than embarrassed.  
He had taken her to a Shakespeare play at The Globe Theatre to see The Tempest, one of her favorites. He had taken her to see several local bands she liked and of course, they had done karaoke and dancing numerous times.  
In fact, for her birthday, he had gotten her a new large screen video machine along with the dance game and karaoke (along with sexy lingerie, that was more for him, of course!)  
He had resisted the temptation to whisk her off to Paris for the weekend or Rome, or doing anything extraordinary that he could easily have afforded. She told him she wanted him to act just like a 'regular bloke', and she never wanted to worry that anyone would say she was dating him for his wealth. So, up til now, he had tried to respect her wishes.  
í  
"Are you nervous, Daniel?"asked Christine, once he finally made it in time for them to all be enjoying dessert and wine. Very, very expensive wine, in fact. He had said it was his treat, right? Christine handed him back his credit card,  
"Here, we wouldn't want you to be unprepared tonight of all nights, Daniel. It'd be funny as hell to see how many dishes you'd have to wash to pay for all you've got planned, though!"  
"Oh, I've already paid for everything, so...I didn't want to stooge and be unprepared for anything this time!" he smiled to himself, remembering Betty's joke about the condoms earlier. He was hoping she'd forgotten about that little smooth move on his part by now.  
But the woman never forgot anything. Or missed anything. He just hoped he didn't blow everything he'd been planning for close to three weeks now when he picked her up tonight. Maybe he'd just distract her, he thought. That would keep his mouth from talking and hers from asking questions he knew he couldn't answer.  
Amanda was looking at Daniel's face, smiling, "Wow, Daniel. You really look like a guy in love. I still can't believe you finally found your balls enough to do this! I mean, come on, you've been mooning over Betty since she first showed up at Mode four and a half years ago."  
"I have not! We only started dating six months ago when I moved here."  
Marc laughed, pointing to Daniel's face, "Oh, my God, Mandy! Look, he's actually blushing! Do you believe this is the same man who regularly got caught literally with his pants down so many times on Page Six that they started leaving spot on the column for 'Daniel Meade's 'thingy"  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "They didn't call it THAT! You two are always exaggerating."  
"Well, I hate to side with tweedle dum and tweedle dummer here, but you did get around round, get around, Daniel." she sang to the Beach Boys tune, smiling.  
"And yet, he gets all blushy when you mention him and Betty doing the bangers and mash."Amanda wiggled her eyebrows and flashed her slow and suggestive grin.  
Christine rolled her eyes, not even bothering to correct her, as Daniel looked at her strangely and Marc giggled, putting his hand up to his mouth. "Bangers and mash!"  
Daniel tried to focus on the meal and the conversation, but kept getting calls and seemed obviously distracted, so he finally excused himself, telling everyone he'd see them later that night.  
Christine smiled, after he left, "It does my heart good to see that man all tied up in knots over sweet little Betty. Serves him right, too! After the way he always treated women to know she's got him all twisted up like this. It's very charming."  
Amanda grabbed Marc's hands, "Now if I can only get you married off, Marc, all my friends and I will be old married ladies!"  
"Married ladies? Wait, did Tyler propose, Mandy?"  
She looked around and held out her hand, showing a lovely 2.5 carat ring. "Bling a ding, ding, girl. Two and a half-I guess Tyler got some of his Meade money already, huh? Congrats, girlfriend! Why didn't you tell me details before? When did THIS happen?"  
"Because, I didn't see you until last night and today was just so crazy, with our jet fuel legs. I could barely talk. I wanted to wait to see your face when I could remember it. Here, make the face again, so I can post it to my Face Book page." she snapped a picture with her phone of him making a very open mouth, very fake shocked expression.  
"Good?" he asked, then shivered when she showed it to him, "No! Don't use that, it's hideous! Let me try again. Here, how about this?" he tried another fake pose. Still unsatisfied after 'take 5', Christine watched and sighed at them, excusing herself, as she rolled her eyes at their antics.  
"Okay, well, momma here has a lot of sewing to do, so I think I'm going to get to it. Congratulations, Amanda. You two behave and I'll see you on Sunday. Make sure you send me a video of tonight so I see Betty's reaction, okay?"  
Amanda nodded and waved, "Bye, Christine, luv! See you later, luv! Ooh, Marc, don't I sound so British?"  
Later that evening, Daniel knocked on Betty's door. She appeared, and he grinned, "Wow! Betty! You look...you look awesome! I missed you so much, babe." he pulled her to him for a sweet but passionate kiss.  
She smiled, and stroked his cheek, clearly somewhat aroused by both his kiss and from their reunion. "I missed you, too, Daniel. I can't believe we haven't seen each other for two weeks.  
I mean, video chatting is great, but...it's definitely no substitute for seeing you in person. Do we have time to...?"  
He looked at his watch, and made a very deep sigh, "Not really. I should have come over sooner. I'm sorry, babe. Come on, let's make out in the car a little, though.  
I got us a nice car. It's a little bit classier than making out in a cab." he grabbed her hand as she giggled at him trying to kiss her while he pulled her along.  
"Daniel, I missed you , too, but we can't kiss while we're running. Just hang on till we're sitting in the car, okay?"  
He laughed, holding her hand. She looked at him, noticing his cheeks were flushed."You're blushing? You, Daniel? Just from one kiss? Is something weird going on with you? You're not sick or something, are you?"  
"No, I'm probably just excited to see you, it's been so long, you know?"  
"Excited? You mean, like excited, excited? That kind of excited?"  
"No! Well...no. I just mean. Never mind. Come here, you." he grabbed her and kissed her again, just to stop her questions. There! he thought, he'd do that every time she started questioning him.  
She'd stop asking him stuff sooner or later, because she'd get too turned on to ask. Of course, so would he...oh well, he'd figure it out, somehow!  
"Daniel! Okay, I know absence makes the heart grow fonder, but...wow! You're really pouring it on tonight. What's..."  
"Betty...stop talking so much. I missed you, honey. Didn't you miss me?" he'd start asking her questions, too, he reasoned.  
"Of course, I did, Daniel. You were the one who had to go out of town on business. Twice. Then you had that stupid account that kept you so tired and busy that we never seemed to be able to find any time together for two whole weeks!"  
They slid into the waiting car, and she pulled him towards her by his tie, "It's been so lonely without you. I missed you sooooo much!" She reached over and kissd him and messed up his hair as she did.  
He responded to her kiss, but was more careful not to get them too disheveled. He wanted her to be turned on, and in a very willing mood to say yes tonight, but didn't want to look like they had been making out on the way over.  
They arrived at Galvin at Windows and she smiled, "Oh, our first date in London! Daniel, how sweet! I promise, I'll stay with you, this time all night. No running away, okay? No matter what you call yourself." she ran her finger up his jaw and kissed him deeply.  
He fought for control. "Um...you'd better stop doing that, Betty, or I won't be able to get out of the car. We definitely don't want to be late for our reservation tonight. I uh...had to really bend over backwards with Andre Garret to get a nice table without Mom's help this time."  
They went up to the 28th floor. As she did the first time she saw the stunning floor to ceiling windows and the fantastic views of the city they provided, Betty gasped at how beautiful it was.  
But, what really caught her eye as he started to take her to the private dining area, was Adele standing in the room, with a few musicians and several guests watching as they realized there was to be a very private concert.  
Daniel was smiling, as he watched her reaction and guided her to the room giving Adele a nod. She said to Betty, "This is to Betty, from Daniel. The song you both skated to together. Hope you enjoy it, luv." She started singing, "Make you Feel My Love."  
Daniel took a deep breath and he held his arms around her waist from behind, as she listened. He could tell she was breathing fast. Adele sang,  
When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet  
Daniel got down on one knee and held out a ring for Betty, as she listened:  
I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love.  
Adele smiled and stood still, watching, along with several of the customers, some of which Betty was starting to recognize as friends and even family in her distracted, confused haze. But all she really saw was Daniel in front of her, down on his knee.  
He looked up at her, "I tried to let her say it for me. Because I knew I'd get way too nervous to say this exactly how you deserve, but I love you. I know it took me way too long to tell you, to even realize it. I almost let you get away from me before.  
That's why, I'm hoping after tonight, after right now to not let anymore time waste. I know I'm never going to find anyone like you. I love you so much. Will you marry me, Betty?"  
She had tears starting to roll down her cheek as she smiled and nodded, at first unable to speak, then she said "I love you, too. Yes! Daniel, yes, of course I'll marry you!"  
He got up quickly and hugged her, then put on the ring as Adele, and Marc, Amanda, Tyler, Claire, her papi, and Hilda, Justin, DJ, and Alexis all came thronging around to share in their moment and congratulate them.  
After Betty had greeted and talked to everyone, Daniel told her, "Yeah, well, there's more, Betty. I really hope you weren't planning on a long engagement or anything, because your friends and family are helping me execute operation get us married by Sunday."  
"Sunday? This Sunday, as in the day after tomorrow? Daniel, can we do it that soon?" she was breathless and her eyes got wide.  
He nodded, "Yep. Mom and Alexis have been going nuts trying to help me get this all planned, but if you say yes, and I think you just did, that means I'd like us to actually get married Sunday.  
Is Trafalgar Square okay with you? I got some help in blocking off just a part of it, our step. Obviously, it's going to be a fairly short ceremony. Frankly, I'm more interested in the part afterwards where you become my wife, but if you're into big weddings we don't have to..."  
She shoved his arm, "Daniel! You know I'm not! I don't care about that."  
"Well, I've got a whole tour of Europe thing planned for the honeymoon. Now, to me, that's the really good part. We'll see Switzerland, Italy, Greece, we can end up in France. In fact, I just so happen to have some connections in Paris.  
Oh, and we'll probably end up in Scotland. Christine is busy working on her own designs this weekend, but she's also helping me have something decent to wear.  
She's coming to the wedding, though. She's already in London." He was trying to remember all the details she would be curious about.  
Hilda came up and said, "Betty, I brought mami's dress, it's been altered to fit you. You and I can double check, but I had Daniel send me your nightgown to make sure it should fit you. I know you always wanted to wear it."  
Betty nodded, "Thank you, Hilda." she hugged her sister. "Hilda, you're?"  
"Yeah. Three months."  
"Congratulations! Where'd Bobby go? I bet he's excited!"  
HIlda said, "Oh, my God! You have no idea. Just wait till you get pregnant, you'll see. I can't wait to see how crazy this guy gets becoming a daddy!" she shoved Daniel in the arm.  
Daniel smiled, "Well, I think Betty would have told me if that were the case. I guess we could work on it during the honeymoon, though."  
"Actually, Daniel...honey. There's a reason I've been trying to talk to you for the past few weeks." she looked at him meaningfully.  
He started to look like he was going to faint. Several friends and family gathered. Tyler came over, along with Claire and Alexis. Ignacio looked at Hilda and said, "What did you say to the man, Hilda? You didn't try to scare him, joking around, did you?"  
Hilda looked at Betty, "Not me, this time, papi. Ask Betty."  
Betty grinned, "Well, I just wanted to tell Daniel, he's not the only one full of surprises, that's all." she looked down and touched her belly.  
Bobby and Tyler came around to see if Daniel was okay. Bobby laughed at Daniel's white face, "Ha! And you thought YOU were gonna suprise her! I guess she showed you, huh Daniel?"  
Daniel nodded and took a breath. "She usually does. That's why I love her." He grabbed Betty and gave her a hug, whispering, "Really? You're sure?"  
"Yes. I'm sure, Daniel. I'm sure I want to marry you, I can't wait to start our lives together, either. And...I'm sure it's going to include another Daniel Junior?" she looked at DJ.  
"Oui, you could call him junior junior or Daniel the third, perhaps?" he suggested.  
Daniel managed to pull her aside, while the rest of their little group made a mini mob around Adele, asking her questions and to get pictures.  
He held her close, "No, maybe we'll get a little girl, if we're lucky. She'll look just like her mommy." Daniel kissed her.  
"So, you're okay with this, Daniel? I'm sorry to spring it on you here and now, but...I figured you kind of sprung the proposal and wedding on me, so...I couldn't exactly let you marry me without telling you first.  
I wanted to the minute I suspected about a month ago, but I just thought I had the flu at first. Then, when we didn't get to see each other, I couldn't exactly tell you over the phone or internet."  
He hugged her close, putting his hand on her stomach. "Really? Wow, this is so beyond amazing, Betty. I'm so happy. Sorry I got kind of woozy there at first. Please don't think I'm not glad about this or even freaked out. I'm really thrilled, believe me."  
He grinned, "You know, you were teasing me about forgetting the stupid condoms that time. I guess I might as well have, huh?"  
She laughed, "Yeah, who knew? Maybe one of the ones you got from that machine at the Somerset House were defective or something." she smiled, then touched his cheek, looking up into his eyes, "So, we're good?"  
He smiled back and kissed her softly, nodding as he touched his forehead to hers, "We're good, Betty. We're so very, very beyond good.”


End file.
